


Среди сломанных ветвей

by YullSanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YullSanna/pseuds/YullSanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В попытке убежать от себя Глеб переезжает в другой город, работает ночами и учится днем. Делает все, лишь бы забыть о любви к единственному близкому человеку в его жизни — к Илье, который спас Глеба в детстве и заменил ему отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Среди сломанных ветвей

1.  
Достаю именную электронную карту, прикладываю к панели управления лифтом и нажимаю на кнопку нужного этажа. Минус первый — служебные помещения, только для персонала. Прижимаю тележку плотнее к себе, чтобы не помешала закрытию дверей, и чувствую легкий перепад давления при спуске.   
Цифры на голубом табло ведут обратный отсчет с интервалом в две секунды. Пятый этаж, четвертый, третий… Множество тонированных зеркальных панелей, которыми обшита изнутри кабина лифта, отражают внешность с разных ракурсов, вынуждая смотреть на синяки под глазами, белесую щетину и растрескавшиеся на январском морозе губы. Лицо выдает накопленную за последние дни усталость. Надеюсь, что служебный лифт починят, и мне не придется любоваться отражениями в завтрашнюю смену.   
Кабина плавно останавливается, звуковой сигнал оповещает о прибытии на нужный этаж. Запах здесь существенно отличается от всех прочих этажей гостиницы: сухой, наполненный отдушками чистящих средств и полиролей, душный — настоящий коктейль из ПАВ, хлорки и якобы аромата нежной цветущей сирени. Потолочные светильники горят в дежурном режиме, но мне достаточно и этого приглушенного света. После четырех месяцев на этой работе ориентация в пространстве не вызывает затруднений.   
Прорезиненные колеса тележки плавно катятся по кафельному полу и почти не нарушают ночной тишины, если не считать ритмичного скрипа от прокручивающегося вокруг своей оси переднего правого. Доезжаю до распашных металлических дверей и вталкиваю тележку внутрь прачечной. Мое рабочее место встречает привычным шумом и горой неразобранного постельного белья. Не теряя времени, приступаю к сортировке содержимого тележки. Встряхиваю пару десятков простыней, взвешиваю, заправляю в стиральную машину и активирую программу. Звуки новых вращающихся барабанов вливаются в ритм прочих работающих агрегатов.   
На этот этап уйдет почти час. Потом несколько минут отдыха, и я отправлюсь в соседнее помещение, где за шипящими гладильными прессами проведу остаток ночной смены. Я не работаю днем по ряду причин, не последняя из которых — низкий оклад. Нынешней зарплаты едва хватает на аренду убогой студии на Ленинском проспекте. На еду и прочее Илья присылает небольшую сумму ежемесячно. Наверное, мог бы присылать и на квартиру, но я не прошу. И никогда не попрошу. Не из гордости, вовсе нет. Я не имею права на гордость, когда дело касается Ильи. И нет никаких сомнений в том, что он помог бы с квартирой, машиной и даже отпуском в какой-нибудь Испании, скажем, если бы мне хватило наглости заикнуться о чем-то подобном, только Илья обязательно спросит. Почему я съехал из общежития? Зачем устроился на работу, учась на дневном отделении в СПбГУ? По какой причине врал ему? А я не отвечу честно. Не смогу, глядя в глаза, произнести нечто вроде: «Я не должен перед тобой отчитываться», или: «Не хочу быть тебе обязан», потому что обязан ему всем, абсолютно всем в жизни. Наверное, я бы сейчас тихо подыхал от потребленного сверх меры дешевого алкоголя и кустарной наркоты где-нибудь в подвале у железнодорожного вокзала в Выборге. Может, меня и вовсе не было бы в живых, кто знает.   
Проблема в том, что я — неблагодарная свинья.   
В телефоне около пяти пропущенных вызовов от Ильи за последний месяц, каждый из которых я прекрасно видел и мог бы ответить, но вместо этого лишь выключил звук и смотрел на светящийся экран с именем и фотографией, пока тот не погас. С Новым годом я поздравил его — единственного близкого мне человека — банальным сообщением с пожеланиями здоровья и счастья, добавив лишь, что дела нормально и меня уже ждут на празднование друзья.   
Друзья, да. Десяток веселых и жизнерадостных, богатых и целеустремленных, молодых да ранних. Нет у меня таких. От последней попытки завести вышеуказанных до сих пор ноют ребра, когда забываюсь и поднимаю высоко правую руку. Есть только Илья и решения, принятые от безысходности.  
Я стараюсь забыть, что должен этому человеку, который заменил мне семью и стал настоящим другом. Заставляю стирать из памяти отголоски прошлого, где только он один остается рядом, когда другие бросают, уходят, ни разу не оглянувшись назад. Делаю все, чтобы заглушить совесть, а вместе с ней другое щемящее сердце чувство, сжирающее изнутри.   
Нет. У меня нет человека ближе Ильи. Может, никогда и не будет.   
Жалкое ничтожество — снова я.   
Загружаю остатки белья в стиральные машины и с силой захлопываю дверцу. От вездесущего запаха начинают слезиться глаза, поэтому я достаю таблетку антигистаминного, глотаю всухую и продолжаю работать. Сменщица приходит в начале седьмого утра, опоздав на двадцать минут. Извиняется, стягивая с себя мокрое от растаявшего снега пальто. Улыбается. Лена? Света? Не помню. Просто киваю и выхожу.   
Измайловский проспект встречает привычным шумом транспорта, образцово-показательной зимней погодой с изящными морозными узорами на стеклах общественного транспорта и тихо кружащимся в безветрии снегом. Включаю плей-лист в телефоне, надеваю наушники и вливаюсь в толпу спешащих к метро горожан. 

***

 

В первом нормальном воспоминании из детства мне пять. Мы на даче. Пожелтевшие кружевные занавеси на распахнутых окнах слегка развевает жаркий летний ветер. Старый деревянный пол скрипит при ходьбе, и я пытаюсь запомнить, какие именно доски в коридоре издают звуки, а по каким можно пройти незамеченным в случае, если ночью сработают мои ловушки, расставленные в огороде. Рано или поздно ведь в них кто-то обязательно попадется. Может, соседский кот Филя — мерзкий клубок мохнатой серой шерсти. Или, если повезет, то на приманку из вымазанного в меде хлеба попадется енот. Хорошо бы.   
Мама зовет на улицу, несколько раз повторяя имя. С каждым разом ее голос звучит тише, поэтому я бросаю проверку пола и бегу сквозь распахнутые настежь двери. Солнечный свет ослепляет на секунду, но я не останавливаюсь. Рядом с мамой незнакомая женщина, они стоят за воротами, оживленно разговаривая, и придерживают для меня калитку.  
— Это мой Глеб, — не без гордости в голосе говорит мама, когда я притормаживаю и поднимаю облако пыли с сухой земли. Она ласково запускает пальцы в мои растрепанные светлые волосы и улыбается.   
— Весь в папу.  
Незнакомая женщина покачивает головой и больше не смотрит вниз. Они продолжают беседовать. Я ковыряю засохшую корку на разбитом колене. Чешется ужасно, но мама запрещает отковыривать, поэтому сдерживаюсь.   
— Пойдем.   
Меня берут за руку и ведут к озеру. С краю тропинки видны засохшие собачьи следы. Жаль, что нет дождя. В дождь от моих сандалий в грязи тоже остаются следы, причем если наступить достаточно сильно, то можно добиться прекрасного чавкающего звука.   
Когда мы доходим, мама опускается на одно колено и снимает с меня майку.   
— Глеб, можешь искупаться, но только у берега. Вглубь не заходи.  
Она продолжает меня раздевать. Расстегивает ремешки на сандалиях. Стягивает шорты.  
— А папа?   
Тишина.   
— Поплаваешь без папы.   
— Почему? Он обещал научить меня нырять и поднимать со дна камни. Если он приедет вечером, я с ним лучше схожу. На глубине можно найти такие плоские штуки, которые отскакивают от воды, если…   
— Глеб. — Теперь уже строго. — Ты меня понял? У берега.   
— Но почему? Я же…   
— Или мы идем домой.   
Не знаю, почему помню именно этот момент так отчетливо. Может, дело в том, что тогда я впервые замечаю, как устало она выглядит. Мама с трудом поднимается, придерживаясь за ствол дерева позади меня. Наверное, у нее сильно болит спина, потому что она держится за нее. Или живот, потому что его она тоже изредка поглаживает. Быстро разбежавшись, я за секунду оказываюсь у воды и с веселым криком плюхаюсь в приятную прохладу. 

***

 

— Сколько сегодня?  
Татьяна Витальевна, дежурный тренер бассейна, останавливается у моей дорожки, когда я делаю перерыв.   
— Один… — Дыхание часто вырывается из натруженных легких. Очки слегка запотели; снимаю их и споласкиваю.   
— А чего так мало?   
— Устаю. Сплю мало.   
Она понимающе кивает и отводит взгляд. На дорожках, кроме меня, пара преподавателей и пятеро проштрафившихся студентов, досдающих нормативы для зачета по физре.   
— Тогда не усердствуй. Сдашь сессию, вернешься к активным тренировкам.  
— Да.   
— Дыхание не сбивай, — строго напутствует Татьяна Витальевна и отходит от края бассейна.   
Вдох и толчок от кафельного бортика. Держу дыхание и стараюсь плыть под водой как можно дольше. Каждое погружение дарит тишину и приятное давление на тело, при выныривании слышны обрывки слов, звук тренерского свистка, плеск волн о края бассейна. Сейчас я в таком состоянии, когда усталость не снимается отдыхом. Уснуть просто так не получится. Надо добить себя окончательно, чтобы вырубить организм полным изнеможением.   
Двадцать пять метров до противоположного края, и затем еще семь раз повторить. Перехожу на баттерфляй и чувствую, как от напряжения загораются мышцы. Да, километра будет достаточно. 

***

 

Проворачиваю турникет на входе в здание постройки восемнадцатого века и неспешно поднимаюсь на второй этаж. Один за другим преодолеваю знакомые за три года учебы коридоры, наслаждаясь относительной тишиной и спокойствием филфака, чей студенческий состав с наступлением сессии сменил привычное буйство на прижатые уши и дрожащий хвост меж задних лап.   
Я не пришел к началу экзамена. Вместо этого позволил себе четыре часа сна после очередной смены на работе, но даже с таким опозданием я не последний. В коридоре еще человек десять ожидают своей очереди подтвердить полученные знания по теоретической грамматике английского языка. Мне трудно сосредоточиться: в голове гремят стиральные машины, шипят утюги и гудят вагоны метро. Может, стоило позавтракать. Живот сводит от мысли о еде, но сейчас все столовые в универе закрыты.   
Бросаю рюкзак и сажусь на пол у противоположной стены. Спрашивать не нужно, я точно последний.   
— Кораблев?   
Поднимаю взгляд.   
— Ты кто? — спрашиваю, глядя на одетую в черное девицу с такими же черными волосами, на концах которых неожиданно красуется голубой оттенок. Она точно не из моей группы. И не из моего потока.   
— Маша.   
— Кто?   
За ее спиной в аудиторию входит еще пять человек. Может, стоило повторить что-то, но в голову вряд ли влезет даже минимум информации. Хорошо, что я из тех студентов, что учатся не на сессии, а тот самый дебил, что зубрит в промежутках между ними. Мне так легче.   
— Ну, ты же с Симохиным в общаге жил? — не унимается Маша и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, снимает с плеча сумку, чтобы бросить на пол.   
— И?   
— Почему съехал? — Теперь уже и она сама садится рядом.   
— Тебя это как касается?   
Я с трудом догоняю, откуда взялась эта дюймовочка. Память на лица хреновая, на имена — и того хуже.  
— Я встречаюсь с Симохиным.   
— Ты? — Мне не скрыть удивления. Еще раз смотрю на помесь эмо с панком. Замечаю выбритые виски, пирсинг на лице, облупившийся на ногтях лак. Едва ли это типичный Ванин выбор, но каждому свое, и уж точно не мне судить.   
— Мы виделись всего раз, мельком, — будто не замечая моего пристального взгляда, продолжает Маша. — Так чего съехал? Ваня говорил, что у тебя нет родни в Питере.   
— Нет. Квартиру снял, — сухо отвечаю. Из аудитории напротив выходит очередной сдавший.   
— Работаешь?   
— Чего тебе надо? — Теряю терпение.  
Маша вздыхает и молчит. Затем:   
— Я слышала про драку. Знаешь, тебе не стоило съезжать просто потому, что какие-то…   
Не слушаю дальше. Поднимаюсь с пола и иду напрямую к входу в аудиторию.   
— Эй! Ты куда? Сейчас моя очередь… — доносится откуда-то справа. Решительно закрываю за собой дверь, обрубая сразу два ненужных разговора.   
Я хорошо учусь. Без взлетов и падений, без выдающихся достижений и феерических неудов. Просто хорошо, и в основном благодаря планированию. Все в моей жизни выстроено в определенной последовательности, каждому действию есть время и место. Я не пропускаю лекции, реально читаю списки литературы, выдаваемые в начале учебного процесса, начинаю писать рефераты сразу же, как получил тему. Трижды в неделю бассейн. График два через два в прачечной. Это упорядочивает. Успокаивает. Создает иллюзию контроля. Говорят, так же делают люди в одиночном заключении, чтобы не сойти с ума. Понимаю их мотивы.   
Еще в детстве я понял, что даже незыблемое может пошатнуться и в процессе перевернуть весь твой мир с ног на голову. Ни причины, ни результаты не зависят от тебя. Ничего не изменишь и не исправишь.   
Отец ушел из семьи тем летом. Ушел к какой-то другой женщине, живущей в Петербурге. Он собрал вещи, когда мы жили на даче, и уехал из нашей жизни и из Выборга навсегда. Мне ничего не объясняли, даже не рассказывали. До самого сентября я был уверен, что папа на работе в городе и просто не может приехать к нам на дачу. Мама все сильнее уходила в себя, перестала разговаривать и выходить на улицу. Осенью мы вернулись в заметно опустевшую без папиных вещей квартиру, но даже тогда она ничего не сказала. Где-то в октябре к нам впервые приехала мамина сестра. Напряженное молчание между двумя женщинами быстро превратилось в скандалы с боем посуды, из которых я впервые узнал правду. Тетя Лера обвиняла во всем маму, велела ей позвонить или даже поехать к отцу. Говорила, что семь лет брака и сын важнее влюбленности, и что папа обязан вернуться в семью. Если не ради себя, то ради ребенка она должна вернуть мужа, но мама не желала об этом слышать.   
Мне хотелось верить, что тетя Лера права. Поначалу я каждый раз надеялся, что это папа звонит нам домой вечерами. В моем воображении это он иногда приходит ночью, тихо стучит, а затем шепотом переговаривается с мамой через приоткрытую входную дверь. Я с присущим детям оптимизмом верил, что все будет хорошо, но хорошо не было. С того самого момента было только плохо.   
Экзамен я сдаю на четыре и спешно выхожу из аудитории. Сейчас около трех часов дня, на дорогу до дома уйдет час, потом быстро поесть и спать до девяти вечера, чтобы успеть на работу.   
Мобильник вибрирует, когда я иду по коридору к выходу. Тянусь рукой к карману и чувствую, как мне с силой сжимают плечо. Рефлекторно вздрагиваю.   
— Стой.   
Женский голос. Не мужской, как в октябре. Закрываю глаза на секунду, отгоняя внезапную панику. Вокруг типичный шум: разговор охранников у двери, писк турникетов, топот входящих, стряхивающих с обуви снег.  
— Глеб?   
— Убери руки, — злобно рычу и отдергиваю плечо. Поворачиваюсь лицом к Маше. Видимо, по моему выражению лица она правильно все понимает.   
— Хей, извини. — Маша примирительно поднимает обе ладони и заодно брови. — Ты на сноуборде катаешься?   
— Нет.   
— А на лыжах? Мы едем в Коробицыно завтра. Давай с нами?   
— До свидания, Маша.   
Накидываю на голову капюшон и выхожу на морозную набережную Невы. Ни ее, ни Вани больше нет в моих планах. 

***

 

Звонил Илья. Спустя полчаса он звонит снова, но сигнал обрывается на особо длинном участке между станциями метро. В вагоне относительно свободно, поэтому я стою один у дверей и начинаю перебирать в голове причины такой настойчивости. Никаких значимых дат или праздников, я ничего не забыл и не перепутал. Возможно, что-то случилось. Илья не звонит несколько раз подряд. Не хочется думать о плохом, но сценарии сами лезут в мысли. Вскоре желание перезвонить и все выяснить становится сильнее всех прочих. Едва доехав до Ленинского, перешагиваю сразу через две ступени и выбегаю на поверхность. На экране значок о получении сообщения:   
«Я в Питере. Жду тебя через час на Василеостровской».   
— Блядь.   
Резко останавливаюсь посреди потока спешащих из метро людей, за что сразу же получаю два резких удара в спину и недовольную ругань в свой адрес. Тупо смотрю на монитор. В горле образуется ком. Илья здесь, в Питере. Несмотря на все решения, не могу сдержать первую естественную реакцию: тепло распускается во мне от одной мысли, что я его увижу. Обниму. Почувствую единственное родное тепло и ни с чем не сравнимый запах, прочно связанный в голове со спокойствием и безопасностью.   
Мой Илья.   
Только он вовсе не мой.   
И тут, как и положено, вслед за радостью обрушиваются и другие эмоции: стыд, страх, неуверенность. Мне снова восемь лет. Я сломал тете Лере швейную машинку в попытке сшить себе плащ-палатку. Она накажет, будет бить, однако это лучше, чем сжирающее изнутри ожидание. Хочется скорее рассказать, очистить совесть, чтобы не чувствовать это всеобъемлющее чувство вины. Признаться, выслушать крики и выдержать удары хлесткого ремня. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не терзаться больше.   
Увы, мне больше не восемь лет. И от этого груза не избавиться никогда. Можно только скрывать и скрываться, бежать, например, в другой город, как сделал мой отец. Врать и молча смотреть, как вибрирует телефон, когда он звонит.   
Дрожащими не от холода пальцами набираю нечто вроде «Извини, не могу», но тут же стираю. Мне не отмазаться в этот раз. Илья приехал, значит, мое молчание заставило его это сделать. Или же действительно что-то случилось, и он не хочет говорить об этом по телефону. «Не хочет. Или не может?» — спрашиваю сам себя. Стоило ответить на его звонки. Не сегодняшние, потому что к тому моменту он уже точно выехал из Выборга, а те, которых пять штук пропущенных.   
— Блядь! — Закрываю глаза холодной ладонью.   
Ему ничего не стоит доехать до общаги, чего нельзя допустить. Смотрю на часы. До работы еще есть время. Разворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь в метро, чтобы доехать до Василеостровской.   
«Хорошо. Буду через час».

2.

С первым выпавшим осенью снегом меня отправили в детский сад. К тому времени мамино плохое настроение окончательно оформилось в непреходящую апатию. Она молча готовила, молча стирала и гладила, изредка велела мне что-то сделать, но по большей части я был предоставлен сам себе. Сначала тетя Лера пыталась оставаться у нас с ночевками, но вскоре и ее запал к исправлению ситуации иссяк. К сожалению, попытка моей социализации обернулась провалом: из-за частых болезней я постоянно оставался дома, и вскоре мои бесконечные простуды, пищевые расстройства и ушные инфекции вынудили маму забрать меня из группы.   
В свои без малого шесть лет я впервые вкусил одиночество. Положительным во всем этом было то, что дома всегда находились игрушки, пластилин или краски, отвлекающие от непривычного маминого молчания. В своей комнате я был волен делать все, что заблагорассудится. Меня больше не ругали за беспорядок или разбитые предметы, все чаще оставляли дома одного. Маме стало банально плевать, но на такой глубокий анализ ее поступков я был не способен.   
Казалось, мне дали ту свободу, о которой я всегда мечтал: можно было раскладывать на полу бумагу и рисовать акварелью, в процессе замазывая весь паркет; можно до одурения играть в противостояние армий пластмассовых супергероев или вырезать из старых книг целые города; питаться печеньем весь день, лишь изредка запивая водой. Во всем я видел только плюсы, и если иногда хотелось разделить все это с кем-то, то я быстро находил себе другое занятие, не поддаваясь дурным мыслям. Фантазия защищала от реальности, но, как обычно и бывает, вскоре тихой радости настал конец.   
До того дня в двадцатых числах декабря я пару раз замечал, что мама ест необычно мало, но при этом умудряется полнеть. Дома она все чаще ходила в халатах или растянутых футболках, стараясь прятать от меня живот, который вдруг начал непривычно выпирать. Под пальто этого не было видно, но дома изменения бросались в глаза.   
До Нового года оставалось всего несколько дней, и пора было наряжать елку. Я ждал, что мама, как обычно, принесет упакованную в сетку ароматную красавицу, мы поставим ее посреди большой комнаты и нарядим всякой всячиной из коробок, что хранились в кладовке. Каждый год мама помогала мне подвязывать особо тонкие веточки, крепить старые стеклянные игрушки, доставшиеся ей от покойных дедушки и бабушки, и развешивать разноцветные гирлянды, коронуя все это хрустальной звездой. Это занятие было нашим с ней совместным предновогодним ритуалом, за которым обязательно следовали подарки. Вот я и ждал.   
Мама появилась на пороге поздно вечером. Без елки. Однако мое разочарование быстро уступило место настороженности. Сначала я не заметил никаких изменений: как всегда в последнее время молчаливо, она закрыла за собой дверь и почему-то сразу села на стул у входа. Мама не сняла пальто, не разулась. Просто закрыла глаза и с силой обхватила себя за талию. Пять минут тишины превратились в десять. Зная, что попытки поговорить с ней в таком состоянии чаще всего заканчивались отправкой в комнату, я молчал. Уходить почему-то было страшно.  
Спустя некоторое время из ее закрытых глаз беззвучно покатились слезы. Одна за другой они скользили по смертельно бледному лицу, теряясь где-то в колючем шерстяном шарфе.   
— Мам? — Я шагнул ближе. — Мама?   
Ее веки сжались еще сильнее, сухие губы приоткрылись, тело напряглось и резко вздрогнуло. Затем еще раз и еще. В узком, обклеенном обоями в полоску коридоре, раздался хриплый стон, медленно переходящий в завывание. Не обращая на меня никакого внимания, мама сходила с ума от безысходности и боли, которые я чувствовал на каком-то подсознательном уровне, но понять не мог. Ее разрывало изнутри от осознания содеянного. От того, что в тот день она убила своего собственного ребенка, мою возможную сестру или брата. От страха, ненависти и бессилия мама сделала то, за что не смогла простить себя до конца дней.   
Много позже я узнал, что срок был слишком поздним для легального аборта. Мама не регистрировала беременность, не вставала на учет в поликлинике, поэтому о последствиях никто из знакомых не узнал. Буквально через пару дней она слегла с высокой температурой и попала в больницу. По вине осложнений и какой-то подхваченной инфекции госпитализация продлилась до начала февраля.  
Так или иначе, январь я провел у тети Леры без подарков и елки.   
Странно, как взрослая жизнь может начаться прямо посреди детства.

***

 

На Василеостровскую приезжаю даже раньше, чем нужно. До назначенного времени есть еще около пятнадцати минут, которые я провожу внутри станции метрополитена. Под звон жетонов и писк турникетов судорожно пытаюсь привести мысли в порядок, думаю, что отвечу на неминуемые вопросы. Учеба в целом и сессия в частности — безопасные темы для разговора. Здоровье и успехи в плавании тоже можно обсудить без проблем. Личная жизнь — сгусток заплесневелой от давности лжи, которую я с успехом генерирую последние три года. С каждой новой встречей вязну во вранье все сильнее, но другого выхода нет. Говорить о друзьях будет сложнее, и я надеюсь, что Илья не станет устраивать допроса с пристрастием.   
Телефон вибрирует в потной ладони.   
«Я у салона красоты через дорогу».  
Читаю сообщение и вижу, как дрожит рука. Волнение расходится по телу электрическими импульсами. Не помню, как было раньше, но теперь меня кроет подобным образом перед каждой встречей.   
Выхожу из станции и спускаюсь по ступеням, не ощущая холода. Уже полностью стемнело, хотя нет еще и пяти вечера; недавно выпавший снег превратился в грязную кашу под ногами. Мне категорически мало той жалкой минуты, требующейся на дорогу до светофора и через пешеходный переход. Узнаю его машину, припаркованную под запрещающим знаком, и спешу к пассажирской двери вопреки буре противоречивых эмоций.   
Рядом с ним станет лучше. Рядом с ним всегда хорошо — аксиома. Дергаю ручку и чувствую вырывающееся из салона тепло. Мне некогда думать, я просто опускаюсь в кожаное кресло, мельком оглядываюсь на заднее сиденье, потом смотрю на Илью.   
Мы одни в тихой машине. Радио выключено, звукоизоляция блокирует типичный уличный шум, низводя его до уровня неважной суеты. Лампа, что зажглась автоматически при открывании двери, медленно гаснет, погружая нас в темноту, если не считать светящейся спокойным голубым цветом приборной доски. Илья ничего не говорит. Он сидит, опираясь локтем на выступ двери под стеклом, и смотрит строго вперед, будто раздумывая о чем-то.   
— Привет, — говорю тихо и развязываю шарф. С мерным жужжанием срабатывают дворники на лобовом стекле и в два лаконичных движения смахивают с него талую воду. Судя по количеству снега на капоте, Илья провел у метро довольно много времени. Реагируя на приветствие, он поворачивается и внимательно смотрит на меня.   
— Здравствуй. — Низкий голос, чуть хриплый. — Ты ел?   
Он опускает руку и нажимает на кнопку запуска двигателя. Качаю головой и неотрывно слежу за каждым жестом. По тону сложно понять его настроение. Пара вспышек поворотника, и мы вливаемся в вечернее движение по Среднему проспекту.  
Смотрю на короткие темные волосы, небрежную щетину, старый шрам у правого глаза. Ему тридцать пять лет, но мне иногда кажется, что Илья всегда выглядел так, как сейчас. Сильно и уверенно. Я знаю его внешность до мельчайших деталей, помню простой чистый запах. Позволяю себе несколько секунд упоения его близостью, всего несколько пульсирующих в висках ударов, после чего включаюсь в опостылевшую роль.  
— Ты какими судьбами в Питере? — Сам слышу, как фальшиво звучит моя бодрость, и немного смягчаю: — Я рад тебя видеть.   
Чистая правда. В непосредственной близости от Ильи почти сразу же рядовые проблемы теряют важность.   
— Как экзамены?   
Коротко и сухо. Значит, расслабляться рано.   
— Хорошо. Сегодня сдал грамматику, — отвечаю и отвожу взгляд. Машины впереди трогаются с места и через полминуты притормаживают перед очередным светофором.   
— Сколько еще?  
— Два.   
— Когда последний?   
— Девятнадцатого.   
Я жду следующий типичный вопрос: «Планируешь на каникулы ехать в Выборг?», но Илья молчит. Невольно хмурюсь на мгновение. Наверное, за три года отказов он уже знает мой следующий ответ, как я знаю вопрос. Тепло бесшумно работающей печки проникает к телу и постепенно согревает холодные ладони.  
— Ты не против? — Илья кивает в сторону полуподвального кафе, рядом с которым мы припарковались. Я даже не заметил, как доехали. Из светящегося названия следует, что кухня в нем украинская.  
— Нет.   
Все равно, по сути. В моем шатком финансовом положении любое заведение, кроме столовой в универе, кажется фешенебельным. Илья глушит мотор и выходит из машины. Не вижу смысла застегивать куртку ради нескольких шагов по ледяному тротуару, поэтому просто прижимаю края ближе к телу и следую за ним.   
Внутри уютно и пусто. Нас провожают к деревянному столу и вручают меню, стилизованное в соответствии с общей тематикой кафе. Перелистываю, даже не читая, и откладываю в сторону.   
— Илья?   
Прямой взгляд карих глаз. Здесь светлее, чем в машине, и можно лучше рассмотреть его. Мне не нравится то, что я вижу.   
— Что-то случилось? Ты…   
— Здравствуйте! Определились с напитками?   
Плотно сжимаю губы и молчу. Илья дает мне секундную возможность выбрать что-то, а потом отвечает появившемуся так не вовремя официанту за обоих. Когда нас оставляют наедине, он снова сосредотачивает внимание на моей скромной персоне. Так, наверное, ветеринары осматривают поступивших к ним животных. Тех, что страдают от продолжительной неизвестной болезни и доставляют владельцам много проблем. Пристально, с прищуром, под аккомпанемент тщательного аналитического процесса. Мне не по себе от этого взгляда.   
— Ты куришь? — Внешне Илья спокоен, по тону нельзя заподозрить ничего плохого, но я слишком хорошо его знаю. Выпрямляю спину и смотрю в глаза.   
— Нет.   
— Пьешь?   
— На Новый год шампанское и пару стопок текилы.   
Я вру, конечно. Иначе он не поверит в легенду с празднованием в компании друзей.   
— Наркотики?   
Что? Или даже лучше так:   
— Что? С чего ты это взял?   
— Мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь. В зеркало себя видел?   
— Я плохо сплю из-за сессии. Нервничаю много, но это не повод…   
— Покажи локти. Внутреннюю сторону, пожалуйста.   
В этот момент приносят пузатый чайник чая, держатель с пачкой бело-синих салфеток в клеточку и бутылку воды. Илья спокойно откручивает крышку, после чего наливает слегка пузырящуюся жидкость в узкий стакан. Заказывает нам по тарелке борща и две порции драников. Все это он делает, пока я тихо охуеваю. Нет, мы проходили через многое. В пятнадцать я не был образцово-показательным подростком: пытался самоутверждаться, получал предупреждения от учителей, но такого от него никогда раньше не слышал.   
— Илья, я не понимаю…  
— Локти. Сейчас же.   
Открываю рот, чтобы ответить. В растерянности закрываю обратно. Откидываюсь на спинку стула.   
— Ты не доверяешь мне?   
Не знаю, чего именно в моем тоне больше: обиды, удивления или непонимания.   
— Доверие должно быть обоюдным, нет?   
Хлестко. Мне на секунду даже кажется, что в уютном помещении кафе слышен звук пощечины, но нет. Илья все еще спокойно сидит напротив со стаканом воды в руке. Он прав, конечно, и возразить нечего. Расстегиваю пуговицы на рукавах фланелевой рубашки и закручиваю ткань до локтя.   
— Ты же знаешь, — говорю, не глядя ему в лицо, — что колоться можно в другие места. А еще нюхать и глотать таблетки?  
— Я знаю, что ты ничего не принимаешь, — через некоторое время отвечает Илья. Его голос звучит спокойно, как и раньше, но тело заметно расслабляется.   
— Тогда к чему допрос?   
— Хотел проверить.   
— Что именно?   
Он молчит. Мне кажется, ответ должен быть мне очевиден, но отчего-то он остается загадкой.   
— Мне больше не десять лет, — тихо говорю я. Надеюсь, он не слышит моего сожаления. Действительно, не десять, и очень жаль. Тогда я смог бы сесть к нему ближе и без зазрений совести почувствовать, как сильная рука прижимает вплотную к его теплу. Так он защищал меня от всего того дерьма, что бурлило гейзерами со всех сторон. Оберегал, хотя и не должен был.   
— Знаю, Глеб. Я знаю, — ласково отвечает Илья и улыбается.   
И на этом все. Не понимаю, что именно происходит, но напряжение испаряется, будто его и не было. Даже тишина между нами звучит иначе: мирно и доверительно. Впервые с момента получения его смс я глубоко выдыхаю и по-настоящему расслабляюсь.   
— Как плавание? — спрашивает Илья, и в отличие от прежних вопросов этот звучит искренне и легко. С настоящим интересом.   
— Хреново, — улыбаясь, отвечаю я. — Как работа?   
— Так же, как твое плавание.   
Дальше становится проще. Я задаю много вопросов о Выборге и общих знакомых. Даже несмотря на то, что разговоры с Ильей больше всего напоминают поход по минному полю, получаю удовольствие от его компании. Воспоминания о проведенном вместе времени, бородатые анекдоты и собственно ужин занимают около двух часов. Я заказываю яблочный пирог на десерт, Илья пьет кофе. Чувствую себя лучше и почти забываю о странном начале сегодняшней встречи, когда он неожиданно произносит:   
— Ты извини меня.   
Поднимаю взгляд от тарелки и удивленно смотрю на Илью. После недавних шуток и смеха его голос звучит тихо, но решительно.   
— Мне не следовало так поступать. Ты не обязан ничего объяснять или отчитываться. Просто, — добавляет он и проводит ладонью по темным волосам, — ты совсем пропал в конце прошлого года. Я не прошу ничего рассказывать. У тебя своя жизнь, которая меня, кстати, никак не касается. Это я прекрасно понимаю. Но, Глеб, не теряйся, ладно?   
— Хорошо.   
Убого, но это все, что я могу из себя выдавить. Он реально в это верит. Своя жизнь? Его не касается? Рассмеялся бы, да повод не совсем смешной. Киваю и изо всех сил сдерживаю эмоции.  
Появившийся официант отвлекает его внимание, что-то спрашивает, забирает деньги и благодарит за чаевые. Мы одеваемся, выходим на улицу. Каким-то образом доезжаем до Кораблестроителей, где Илья останавливает машину напротив входа в общагу. Нехотя смотрю на вход. Сканирую лица курящих справа студентов, но никого из них не узнаю. Странно осознавать, что я не видел этих уебищных стен с того самого момента, как меня увезли на скорой.   
— Глеб?   
Он не первый раз произносит мое имя, судя по интонации.   
— Да, спасибо, что подвез.   
— Без проблем.   
Вижу, что он хочет сказать что-то, и жду. Илья сжимает руль, скользит руками к основанию обтянутого кожей круга в редком проявлении нерешительности, а затем смотрит на меня.   
— Я верю тебе. Никогда не сомневайся в этом.   
Мне нечего ответить, поэтому я делаю единственное, что приходит в голову — наклоняюсь ближе и коротко обнимаю. Так, как допустимо между родственниками, и ничего похожего на то, как действительно хочу его обнять.   
— Я не сомневаюсь, — шепчу куда-то в плечо.   
Напоследок сжимаю колючую шерсть его строгого пальто в ладонях и выхожу из машины. Не оглядываюсь. Консьерж подозрительно смотрит в мою сторону, поэтому я достаю телефон и якобы звоню, чтобы поторопить кого-то. Жду пять минут и выхожу прочь.

***

 

Ваня ждет меня у аудитории перед следующим экзаменом. Наверное, ему повезло, что в этот раз я решил прийти пораньше.   
Внешне мы с ним чем-то похожи: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, приблизительно одинаковый рост. На этом аналогии заканчиваются. Он — мой шестой сосед по комнате за два с половиной года, прожитых в общаге. Обычно в нее попадают те, кому реально некуда податься: дети из неблагополучных семей, сироты и гении из анальной глубинки России. Большинство студентов съезжают в первый же год, но некоторые задерживаются.   
Например, я. Или Ваня.   
Его случай, правда, не совсем типичный, так как его родители далеки от черты бедности, как Плутон далек от Солнца. Топовые руководящие позиции в одной из нефтедобывающих компаний Уренгоя помогают в решении многих жизненных неурядиц, но только не в Ванином случае. Его батя оказался принципиальным и однажды твердо решил, что его сын будет учиться на общих основаниях без всякого фаворитизма.   
Отсюда — общага, «Доширак» и джинсы Guess с троекратной уценкой. В какой-то степени такая постановка вопроса мне даже импонировала. До недавнего времени я считал Ваню другом. Сейчас? Сейчас я сам не знаю, кем он мне приходится.   
— Кораблев.   
— Да?   
— Мне бы поговорить. — Ваня переминается с ноги на ногу и смотрит в пол.   
— О чем?   
— Глеб, я ничего не рассказывал. Честно! Они как-то сами узнали. Если бы я знал, то…  
— Это все?   
— Слушай, ты съехал так резко. Нет, я понимаю, почему, но надеялся с тобой поговорить. Объяснить.   
— Я в Покровской лежал почти неделю. Вот и поговорил бы.   
Возможно, слова прозвучали грубо, но я слишком устал, чтобы выбирать выражения. Вижу, как до Вани доходит смысл, и его щеки заливаются стыдливым румянцем.   
— Прости меня, — сказано тихо, но искренне. Увы, я не священник, чтобы отпускать чужие грехи.   
— Проехали. Не парься.   
Он еще пытается заговорить со мной, но я направляюсь прямиком к знакомым студентам у входа в аудиторию.

3.  
Сегодня я не работаю, но заснуть ночью все равно не получается. Кажется, организм привык к разбивке сна на три часа утром и еще пять после учебы. Чтобы не тратить образовавшееся свободное время впустую, достаю ноут и еще раз читаю материалы к последнему экзамену. По плану у меня еще один день подготовки, затем сдача и сразу за ней — ночная смена.  
Как ни странно, сессия для меня — разгрузочное время. В отсутствие регулярных занятий я могу позволить себе больше отдыха, но не рискую увеличивать рабочую нагрузку, так как учеба — главное. В каникулы пахать придется много больше: добавятся дневные смены в прачечной с их индивидуальными химчистками и ремонтом белья.  
Ладно, до этого еще надо дожить. Концентрирую внимание на тексте, но вскоре глаза начинают слезиться от усталости.  
Боже, я так хочу спать. Можно мне поспать полгода? Год? Сбить с себя эту вездесущую усталость и восстановить силы. Вернуть себя прежнего. Вот только когда я был прежним? Какое время на протяжении не такой уж продолжительной жизни достойно возвращения?  
Самым логичным ответом будет отправиться в раннее детство, до того, как все понеслось под откос, но, если по-честному, те времена едва ли были такими уж замечательными. Лучшее в них — моя собственная наивность и относительное спокойствие в семье.  
Иногда я пытаюсь вспомнить отца. Каким он был, как выглядел, что любил делать? Память выдает размытые образы и впечатления, основанные по большей части на чужих рассказах. Будучи семьей, мы мало времени проводили вместе. Никаких общих отпусков, походов в кино или ТЮЗ. Даже на даче мы с мамой почти все лето проводили вдвоем. Отец постоянно работал, уезжал в командировки, уставал и предпочитал тихий ужин общению со мной. До рождения ребенка мама работала поваром в столовой местной администрации, но после вплотную занялась моим воспитанием. Это было логично, так как ее родители умерли к тому времени, а бабушка по отцовской линии жила где-то за Уралом. В отсутствие иной помощи именно она, не отец, несла полную ответственность за все, что касалось меня. Может, поэтому я не почувствовал особых изменений с его уходом. Что спровоцировало развод, не знаю. Измена отца была очевидной причиной, но единственной ли? И точно ли причиной, или же следствием другого серьезного разлада?   
Мне тогда казалось, что все хорошо, но маленькие дети адаптируются ко всему, правда? Воспринимают ситуацию, как данность. Они любят родителей вне зависимости от того, как те выглядят, где живут, во что верят и сколько денег зарабатывают. Ребенок знает только ту реальность, которую видит перед собой, и в его понимании она — единственно возможная.  
В нашем доме не было громких скандалов или истерик, побоев и другого домашнего насилия, но это вовсе не означает, что все было хорошо. Иначе отец не отказался бы от родительских прав при разводе, попытался бы общаться с сыном, поддержал бы, когда матери не стало.   
Нет, спокойствие тех детских лет было лишь затишьем перед бурей. Возвращаться туда — все равно, что обрекать себя на новые круги ада. Сами круги ада исключаются автоматически. Все, что происходило со мной с шести до девяти лет, вообще стараюсь не вспоминать. Но не всегда получается. Например, сейчас.  
Прошлые страхи оживают во мне с новой силой. Совсем другое одиночество, голод, физическая боль раскрываются, как не зашитые раны, сочатся паникой, как застарелым гноем. В тишине съемной квартиры на Ленинском забытый мной монитор гаснет, погружая комнату в полумрак. Как и той ночью тринадцать лет назад, мне хочется сбежать от ночного кошмара, постучать в мамину дверь и попроситься к ней в кровать, но вместо избавления от страхов получаю лишь порцию гнетущей реальности. Она выпила слишком много таблеток. Намеренно или по ошибке — неизвестно. Возможно, летальной стала комбинация препаратов, а не их количество. Какое это имеет значение, когда шестилетний мальчик посреди ночи находит труп собственной матери, мирно лежащий в постели? Этот ужас невозможно забыть, можно только переживать снова и снова.  
Тогда меня, кричащего и бьющегося в истерике, силой оттаскивали от кровати, держали, пока ее выносили из квартиры. Тетя Лера появилась на пороге, когда сил сопротивляться больше не осталось.  
Встаю со стула, не замечая, как он падает от резкого движения. Руки дрожат, я не могу нормально дышать, лишь рвано хватаю воздух. Воспоминания наслаиваются одно на другое, подгоняют плетьми неконтролируемый страх. Пытаюсь умыться, но холодная вода не приносит облегчения. Наконец ноги подкашиваются, и я лежу на линолеуме, глядя на серый потолок.  
Неосознанно достаю телефон из кармана и делаю то, чего не делал уже очень давно.  
Я звоню Илье.  
Это защитный механизм, продиктованная подсознанием попытка защититься от старого ужаса, врезавшегося в память ржавым ножом. Только на третьем гудке до меня доходит, что на часах около четырех ночи, и, скорее всего, он спит. Надо бы положить трубку и справиться с проблемой самостоятельно. Это же всего лишь детские воспоминания, в конце концов. Мне девятнадцать лет. Девятнадцать! Меня чуть не убили в ноябре, но я пережил это и многое другое без посторонней помощи.  
— Глеб?  
Виню во всем недавнюю встречу. Одно дело быть в ста пятидесяти километрах от него, совсем другое — ощущать тепло всем телом, видеть его, дышать им…  
— Глеб?!  
— Илья, я…  
Слова устремляются вперед, но сбиваются в огромный ком в горле. Хватаю воздух ртом, но не могу произнести ничего связного. Какие-то извинения, обрывки слов, попытки объяснить, зачем я звоню. Он внимательно слушает, а затем:  
— Глеб, тише. Я тебе помогу, слышишь?  
— Да.  
— Дыши глубже. Дыши со мной.  
Он проговаривает вдохи и выдохи, за руку выводит из панического состояния. Постепенно я успокаиваюсь, концентрируюсь на его знакомом голосе.  
— Ты сейчас один? — Илья спрашивает уверенно и спокойно. Сначала не соображаю, что он имеет в виду. Кому еще здесь быть посреди ночи? С запозданием осознаю, что в его понимании я живу в общаге.  
— Один.  
— Включи свет. Открой окно.  
Киваю, хоть он и не видит моего ответа. На коленях подползаю к выключателю и зажигаю две лампочки в люстре. Руки слушаются не сразу, но в итоге я умудряюсь открыть крашеную деревянную ставню. Воздух слишком холодный, чтобы быть приятным, но мне все равно. Мороз приводит в чувство, дышать становится легче.  
— Что случилось, пацан?  
Только он зовет меня так, причем делает это почти ласково. Обращение греет изнутри, растекается привычным умиротворением. Как тогда, когда мы впервые встретились. 

***

 

— Эй, пацан, ты чего здесь забыл? Иди домой!  
Я помотал головой и прижал колени ближе к груди. На улице было промозгло, сыро. Погода вовсе не майская.  
— Я ментов вызову.  
— Нет, не надо!  
— Так вали отсюда.  
— Мне некуда.  
— Что?  
— Я сказал: мне некуда валить. — Я стер сопли кулаком и, нечаянно задев синяк на щеке, тихо вскрикнул от боли.  
— Ты где живешь?  
— Мне нельзя туда.  
— Выгнали? — через несколько секунд аккуратно спросил он.  
Я кивнул. Удивительно, что он это увидел. Прожектор над площадкой разбили уже давно, и во дворе царила почти кромешная тьма.  
— Давай, поднимайся.  
— Зачем?  
— Пойдешь со мной.  
По силуэту было видно, что он почти в два раза больше меня. По голосу — ясно, что и старше где-то во столько же.  
— Ты глухой, пацан? Пошли. Поспишь на надувном матраце. Не царская постель, конечно, зато тепло и сухо.  
И я пошел. Лучшее, что я сделал в жизни. Оставил страх и пошел.  
Глупо бояться, когда со мной Илья. Возвращаюсь из воспоминания к реальности.  
— Ничего, просто вспомнил, — хрипло отвечаю и смотрю на залитое заревом небо с высоты девятого этажа.  
— Ты пьешь что-нибудь? Назначение есть?  
— Сейчас — нет.  
— Глеб, — он произносит имя на выдохе, будто устало. Я не слышу укора, лишь непонимание.  
— Не было ничего подобного. Давно не было. Вообще, все это глупо. Прости, что разбудил посреди ночи.  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения.  
— Я могу справляться сам.  
— Можешь. — Его уверенность безоговорочная. — Ты сильнее, чем кажешься.  
— Спасибо, пап.  
Слово вырывается прежде, чем я могу его остановить. Тут же меня обдает жаром с ног до головы. Боже, я не называю Илью так! Никогда. Да, он единственный отец, что по-настоящему был в моей жизни. Но одно — думать так, и совсем другое — сказать вслух. Закрываю глаза от стыда. Что я сделал? О, боже.  
Илья молчит. Если бы не отголоски дыхания, я подумал бы, что он положил трубку. Можно извиниться, свести все к шутке, сбросить вызов, но я с замиранием сердца жду.  
— Я ничего не сделал, — спустя некоторое время отвечает он.  
— Ты сделал больше, чем кто бы то ни было, — произношу тихо, почти шепотом.  
Следует пауза, в которой больше смысла, чем в сотне бесполезных слов. Близость ощущается почти физически. Будто нас не разделяет застеленное белым снежным ковром расстояние, будто мы сидим с ним вместе на этой занюханной кухне.  
— Я рад, что ты позвонил мне.  
Усмехаюсь и закрываю окно замерзшими пальцами.  
— Я сам не понял, как это сделал. Видимо, паника сама знает, что делать.  
— Видимо, паника бывает умнее тебя.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — улыбаюсь от облегчения. Все хорошо, между нами все хорошо.  
— Спокойной ночи, Глеб.  
— И тебе…  
Пап.

***

 

Последний экзамен — английская литература конца двадцатого века. В отличие от всех прочих подобных дисциплин, этот предмет увлек меня с первой лекции, в чем целиком и полностью виновата Екатерина Кирилловна Градская — преподаватель «новой формации» или человек, мыслящий прогрессивно среди массы полуразложившихся в идейном плане коллег. Список обязательной к чтению литературы стал вторым откровением: Ирвин Уэлш с «Кошмарами аиста Марабу», Энтони Берджесс с «Заводным апельсином», Джеймс Джойс с «Улиссом», Йен Бенкс с «Осиной фабрикой» и многие другие. Я буквально проглотил обязательные романы, добавив к списку еще десяток дополнительных и биографии авторов в придачу.  
Нужно ли говорить, что экзамен я сдаю на отлично?  
— Вы сильно спешите, Кораблев? — не отрываясь от заполнения табеля, спрашивает Екатерина Кирилловна. Ее волосы медно-рыжего цвета сегодня собраны в высокий пучок. Подозреваю, для строгости.  
— Нет, не очень.  
— Через полчаса я сделаю перерыв. Подойдите к кафедре, пожалуйста. Есть разговор.  
Она улыбается и подзывает рукой следующего студента. В потоке почти сто человек, не так много, как на курсах по истории, но достаточно, чтобы появилось желание расправиться со сдачей как можно скорее. Не задерживаю процесс и удаляюсь.  
Провожу следующие тридцать минут за распитием кефира под изящными высокими сводами, созданными архитектором Доменико Трезини, и проверкой электронной почты на наличие спама.  
В назначенное время она появляется у входа и просит следовать за ней. По идее, кафедра — территория, отведенная как для преподавателей, так и для студентов, но я не могу отделаться от чувства, что обучающимся здесь не рады. Секретарь с подозрением осматривает мою внешность и, наверное, находит узкие джинсы с кедами оскорбительными. Игнорирую ее и следую за Екатериной.  
Иногда бывают в жизни такие моменты, когда происходит разрыв шаблона, и вещи, казавшиеся монументальными и незыблемыми, вдруг превращаются в нечто бытовое. Так, например, прямо на моих глазах кандидат филологических наук Градская с выдохом облегчения снимает туфли на высоком каблуке и прямо в колготках идет к кожаному дивану, куда садится, подогнув одну ногу под себя, и параллельно превращается из строгого преподавателя в обыкновенного человека.  
— Глеб, у меня совсем нет времени на детали, но суть в следующем, — начинает она, не обращая внимания на мое замешательство. — В конце мая будет обмен студентами. Всего пять мест, одно из которых я выбью для тебя. Даже не спрашиваю, хочешь ли ты. Хочешь, — утверждает она и указывает на меня пальцем. — Значит, тебе нужна виза, причем срочно. Английскую делать настоящий геморрой.  
Хорошо, что разрыв уже произошел. Частично я уже был подготовлен к подобным формулировкам.  
— Загранпаспорт же есть?  
— Нет.  
— Делай. Быстро! Через две недели подача документов. Если кому влепят отказ, мы еще успеем найти замену.  
— Да, я понял.  
— Тогда вот номер. — Екатерина достает из сумки визитку и протягивает мне. — Позвони, как будет паспорт, и я объясню, что дальше.  
От подобной перспективы слегка кружится голова. Я очень хочу. Прямо безумно хочу попасть в Англию. До такой степени, что даже не уточняю, о каком конкретно месте идет речь. Меня устроит даже тихая деревня на три коттеджа, не говоря уже о Лондоне.  
Неожиданно в голову приходит отрезвляющая мысль.  
— Сколько будет стоить?  
— Что? Паспорт? Не знаю точно. Там какая-то пошлина в Сбербанке оплачивается.  
— Нет, сама поездка сколько будет стоить?  
Она отвлекается от разбора содержимого сумки и смотрит на меня.  
— Все оплачивается из средств кафедры. Возьмешь только на карманные расходы.  
Почему-то она смотрит на меня внимательнее и добавляет:  
— Ты же знаешь, что у нас есть социальные программы, да? Льготное питание?  
— Да, но мне не нужно. Спасибо, Екатерина Кирилловна.  
— Пока не за что, Глеб. У меня не так много студентов, достойных подобного шанса.

***

 

Дневные смены настигают раньше, чем я планировал. Буквально на следующий же день мне остается около двух часов до конца работы, когда на пороге гладильного зала появляется дежурный менеджер отеля. Теребя конец мятого форменного галстука, он долго рассказывает про чьи-то проблемы со здоровьем, недокомплект штата, сверхурочные и заявляет, что мне предстоит отработать весь день до шести вечера, так как других вариантов у них нет.  
Пробыть в помещении без окон почти сутки непросто, особенно, когда ты спал до этого всего пять часов. В принципе, я не обязан этого делать, но в последний момент решаю использовать ситуацию с выгодой. Соглашаюсь подменить не вышедшего сотрудника на всю ближайшую неделю и выбиваю пять выходных дней на следующей. Менеджер радостно соглашается и уходит, чтобы внести изменения в график.  
К сожалению, я не могу разделить его положительных эмоций. Чувства смешанные, потому что свободные дни нужны для поездки в Выборг — место, откуда я бежал, не оглядываясь. Можно было бы сделать загранпаспорт и здесь, в Петербурге, но на запрос в военкомат по месту жительства уйдет слишком много времени, которого у меня нет. В Выборге сделают за пять дней. Я узнавал.  
На какое-то мгновение посещает мысль, что можно съездить дважды, нигде не задерживаясь. Просто сдать и получить документы, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. Можно даже не говорить об этом Илье, соврать, что оформил заранее в местном едином центре и обрадовать возможной поездкой в Англию по телефону. Однако даже я оказываюсь не способен на такое вопиющее проявление трусости. Я могу оправдать ложь. Тонну лжи, если вопрос касается личной жизни, друзей и места жительства в Петербурге. Но в этой ситуации нет оправданий. Если последние события и научили меня чему-то, так это тому, что бежать — не всегда правильный выход. Некоторые проблемы не теряются со временем, а лишь растут в геометрической прогрессии.  
Сейчас у меня два варианта: потратить оставшееся время на перетирание проблем, найти повод для вранья и корить себя за это, или уйти с головой в работу, смириться с необходимостью поездки и вести себя подобающе.  
Выбираю второе, быстро составляю поверхностный план действий и иду за следующей партией белья. 

4.  
— Пойдешь в школу, познакомишься с другими детьми, и станет легче. Тебе просто надо развеяться.   
Тетя Лера отгладила рукава на белоснежной сорочке и приступила к воротнику. Остальная одежда первоклассника висела на вешалке в полной боевой готовности.   
— Я никого там не знаю, — ответил я, глядя на медленно скатывающиеся по стеклу дождевые капли. Странно, но каждая из них двигалась по своей траектории, не повторяя чужого пути. Изредка частицы воды сливались в единое целое и тогда еще быстрее устремлялись вниз. Реже небольшие капли зависали на прозрачном стекле, так как им не хватало веса, чтобы прийти в движение.   
Я чувствовал себя такой небольшой каплей.   
Со смерти мамы прошло почти полгода. Доктор, к которому меня водили уже несколько раз, говорил, что скоро я приду в себя. На преодоление психологической травмы требуется время. Нет повода для волнений.  
— Там никто никого не знает, Глеб. Все дети пойдут в школу в первый раз. Хорошая возможность завести друзей, не правда ли?   
«Нет, не правда», — подумал я, но вслух не произнес. С тетей Лерой у нас сложились натянутые отношения. Вряд ли она мечтала о том, что к ней — незамужней в двадцать восемь лет — на голову свалится ответственность в виде такого поломанного ребенка. А я сломался, по-другому не скажешь. Ничто больше не вызывало интереса. Игрушки, игры, мозаики и конструкторы — все до сих пор лежало в коробках, привезенных со старой квартиры. Я не спрашивал, что стало с остальными вещами, меня это не особо интересовало. Первые пару дней я ждал, что приедет папа, но потом мне доходчиво объяснили, что он больше не имеет прав опеки и вообще находится сейчас где-то за границей.   
Летом я впервые остался в городе. Тетя Лера не могла уйти в отпуск, так как до этого брала много выходных дней, когда у мамы начались проблемы. Лишь изредка мы с ней выбирались на природу в выходные или гуляли в парке. Остальное время я проводил в съемной однокомнатной квартире в Южном районе Выборга.   
— Ты собрал рюкзак?   
— Да.   
— Я отведу тебя на линейку, но остаться не смогу. В магазине проверка, всем кассирам велели прийти не позднее десяти. Сможешь дойти домой?  
— Да.   
— Уверен? Могу попросить соседку забрать тебя.   
— Там всего три квартала. Сам дойду.   
— Еду оставлю в тарелке, пленкой накрою. Придешь и разогреешь.   
Я продолжал смотреть в окно на пузырящиеся лужи. Мама всегда говорила, что дождь с пузырьками идет очень долго. Мне хотелось открыть окно и почувствовать запах прибитой дождем пыли и летней сырости, но тетя Лера не любила открывать ставни. Боялась сквозняков. Странно, ей следовало бояться мужчин, которые поднимают руку на своих жен. К сожалению, этого страха в ней не было.   
— Глеб?   
— М-м.   
— Мне не нужны никакие проблемы. Веди себя хорошо, ты меня понял?  
— Да. 

***

 

ОВИР на Травяной улице встречает относительной пустотой. Узкий коридор выложен блеклой плиткой, причем не только на полу, но и на стенах, отчего создается ощущение гипертрофированного санузла. По ногам дует ледяной воздух из плохо закрывающейся металлической двери на входе, зато есть автомат по выдаче номерков.   
От нечего делать скручиваю лоскуток бумаги с номером 028 в трубочку, расправляю, снова скручиваю. Я в Выборге два часа, и уже тошно. В отличие от Петербурга, где всем решительно срать на чужую жизнь, местные смотрят в глаза, пытаясь понять, знают ли они тебя, твою семью, твои грехи, за которые можно быстро осудить и вынести приговор испепеляющим взглядом.   
Еще несколько лет назад таких взглядов было много. Слишком. Крах Кораблевых был излюбленной темой для обсуждения в курилках и на лавочках у подъезда. Горели мы недолго, но очень ярко — что может быть лучшим поводом для сплетен? Именно поэтому я не скучаю по живописным улочкам и богатому культурному наследию местной архитектуры. Нет ни малейшего желания вернуться.   
Когда подходит очередь, иду в кабинет и по просьбе худощавой работницы в мохнатом свитере ручной вязки подаю документы один за другим. У меня есть копии в трех экземплярах, заполненная в точном соответствии с образцом анкета, квитанции об оплате, то есть все необходимое по списку и даже больше. На всякий случай я захватил с собой питерскую регистрацию, свидетельство о рождении и сделал два варианта фото. Никаких «соберете полный пакет и приходите позже», только твердое и решительное «все верно».   
— Срочно?   
— Да.   
— На бланке старого образца?   
— Да.   
— В пятницу заберете. Выдача с 11:00 во втором кабинете. Следующий!  
Аккуратно складываю лист, подтверждающий подачу документов, прячу во внутренний карман куртки и выхожу. По сути, центральный район Выборга представляет собой переплетение десяти улиц. Все здесь в пешеходной доступности, но я решаю прокатиться на общественном транспорте. Неожиданно опрятная остановка, мусорка с пепельницей, перфорированная металлическая лавка и, как апогей всему, плакат «Администрация для любимых выборжцев». Так и не скажешь, что это место может быть кишащей предубеждениями и порицанием навозной ямой.   
До появления нужного автобуса мимо проходит несколько маршруток с незнакомыми номерами. Половина магазинов и кафе сменились за время моего отсутствия. Все кажется не таким, как прежде: улицы слишком узкие, дома — низкие, движение автотранспорта расслабленное по сравнению с Петербургом.   
Нет, здесь ничего принципиально не изменилось. Изменился я. Внешне и внутренне, стал старше, очерствел до нужной стадии.   
Проезжаю три остановки. Илья попросил прийти к нему на работу, когда освобожусь, что я и делаю. Парковка перед клиентским входом огорожена оранжевыми конусами, на расчищенном от снега и льда асфальте красуется надпись: «Только для клиентов автосервиса «Полярная звезда». Сразу за стеклянной дверью уютный холл со стойкой из черного дерева, кожаным угловым диваном, огромной плазмой. Запах свежего кофе наполняет легкие с первого вдоха.   
— Здравствуйте, я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает администратор, расплываясь в дежурной улыбке.   
— Я к Илье Борисовичу.   
— У него сейчас встреча.   
— Надолго?   
— Трудно сказать. Вы можете подождать здесь.   
— Сообщите ему, что приехал Глеб.  
— Разумеется. Присаживайтесь. Чашечку кофе?   
— Нет, спасибо.   
Ожидание длится недолго. Уже через пять минут Илья распахивает внутреннюю дверь и пропускает вперед себя пару средних лет. Он одет в темно-серые брюки без стрелок, белую рубашку и пуловер цвета морской волны. На ногах — классические черные туфли, на запястье — часы с кожаным ремешком. Ухоженный, аккуратный, без излишней чопорности и располагающий к себе — Илья Борисович Климов, директор и единоличный владелец главной автостанции Выборга, обладающей пятью эксклюзивными лицензиями на сервисное обслуживание автомобилей премиум-класса, двух магазинов автозапчастей и одного шиномонтажа рядом с трассой Скандинавия. Всего в жизни он добился собственным трудом, без подачек и милостыни со стороны посторонних.   
Илья видит меня сразу же, но, кроме едва заметного кивка, никак это не показывает. Все внимание на пару. Вежливые прощания, благодарности, договоренность о следующей встрече и финальный звонок колокольчика над входом.   
— Глеб!   
Я едва успеваю встать с дивана, как оказываюсь в стальных объятиях. Хлопок по спине.  
— Как ты? Документы подал? — Илья отстраняется и смотрит на меня.   
— Да, все успешно.   
Он смотрит на часы и поворачивается к администратору. На лице молодой девушки непонятное выражение лица, почти растерянное. Она глядит на меня, затем на Илью и снова на меня, что-то судорожно соображая.   
— Света, попроси отменить все, что у меня запланировано до конца дня.   
— Но, Илья Борисович, к вам же приедут из Москвы. Марина специально просила напомнить.   
— Тогда перенесите на завтра. Скажите, что возникли особые семейные обстоятельства.  
— Семейные? — Теперь уже она откровенно рассматривает мою внешность.   
— Позвоните, когда будет ясно, на какое время перенесли. А лучше — пришлите информацию сообщением. Пойдем, я захвачу пальто.   
Последнее явно адресуется мне, и я следую за Ильей внутрь здания. Отделка из темного дерева, металла и состаренного кирпича создает интересный контраст с ярко освещенной ремонтной зоной, вид на которую открывается сквозь огромную стеклянную стену. Персонал одет с иголочки, идеальная чистота и порядок. Не то чтобы я удивлен.  
— Чему улыбаешься? — спрашивает Илья, пропуская меня первым в кабинет.   
— Им позволены посещения, или режим особо строгий? — киваю в сторону усердно трудящихся рабочих мастерской.   
— Разрешены отгулы по государственным праздникам.   
Он быстро выключает компьютер и достает пальто из шкафа.   
— У тебя есть планы, Глеб?   
— Планы?   
— Встречи с друзьями, например. Ты в Выборге впервые за три года, уверен, многие из твоих бывших приятелей с удовольствием пообщались бы с тобой. — Одевшись, он выключает свет и закрывает за нами дверь.   
— Нет, никаких планов.   
Илья убирает ключ в карман и смотрит в глаза.   
— Я не хочу никого видеть, — добавляю, когда вижу его сомнение. — Твоей компании вполне достаточно.   
— Тогда домой? — Илья улыбается и обнимает меня за плечо.   
— Да, домой. 

***

 

Хромая при каждом шаге, я старался не отставать.   
Не то чтобы в этот раз Сергей бил сильнее, чем обычно. Программа стандартная: пару пощечин наотмашь по лицу за пререкания, а потом, когда я на полу, ногами по ребрам и нижней части тела просто так, без всяких ярко выраженных причин, кроме безнаказанности и собственной моральной ущербности. Сразу после он потерял интерес, как всегда и бывало, и позволил мне уйти из квартиры. Начиная с раннего мая, я пару раз сбегал на всю ночь, но тогда на улице было теплее. В тот день было холодно и сыро, и я не без сожаления сознавал, что придется вернуться. Если повезет, то к этому времени он напьется и вырубится. Если нет… Об этом лучше было не думать.   
А потом вдруг появился этот мужик, позвавший к себе домой.   
От долгого сидения на земле мышцы отказывались слушаться, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, я плелся по темным улицам за посторонним человеком, которого знать не знал. Почему вообще согласился? Не исключено, что он ничем не лучше Сергея, может, даже хуже. Тот хотя бы перестал сильно бить в лицо, чтобы видимые раны не вызывали подозрений у учителей в школе. А этот? Этот может и убить, и никто даже не узнает.   
Мужик пару раз оглянулся по дороге, но в остальном никак не комментировал мое молчаливое присутствие.   
Мы дошли довольно быстро. Всего в трех дворах отсюда — мой новый дом. Я знал, потому что облазил все дворы, подвалы и подворотни в радиусе пары километров. В них я проводил не меньше времени, чем дома. На входе в подъезд не было ни металлической двери, ни домофона. Здесь, как и в большинстве домов в округе, нечего было красть. Местные балансировали на грани бедности, алкоголизма или старости, а порой всех трех одновременно.   
— Ты идешь? — низкий голос раздался из темноты подъезда, куда успел войти мой случайный благодетель. Я же в нерешительности замер на пороге.   
— Слушай, пацан… — После нескольких секунд тишины мужик устало выдохнул и подошел ближе ко мне и свету уличного фонаря. Теперь стали видны черты лица: грубые, но не уродливые. Скорее, он выглядел как заслуженный тренер или военный высокого чина, но никем из них не являлся. Я был уверен. Во-первых, из-за возраста — двадцать лет, максимум двадцать пять. А во-вторых, никто с нормальной работой и зарплатой не станет жить в этой дыре. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Нафиг ты мне сдался?   
Последнее прозвучало больше как вопрос к самому себе, чем попытка успокоения.   
— На кухонной двери есть замок, изнутри закрывается. Я дам тебе ключ, чтобы ты заперся, если хочешь. Только сначала поедим. Договорились?   
У меня никогда раньше не было предчувствий. Вернее, может, они и были, но я никогда не ощущал их так ясно и безоговорочно. Даже не из-за обещаний ключа, еды и спокойного сна. Даже не из-за возможности сбежать от постоянного страха, насилия и голода. Я кивнул и шагнул в подъезд, потому что захотел быть рядом с этим человеком, чьего имени не знал. Настолько хотел побыть ребенком, о котором позаботятся и защитят, что готов был довериться чужой доброте, не задавая никаких вопросов.  
Мы поднялись по дурно пахнущей лестнице и вскоре оказались в скромной однокомнатной квартире. Старая мебель, пожелтевшие обои, сохранившаяся с советских времен сантехника и, как ни странно, идеальная чистота.   
— Проходи, не стой в коридоре.   
Я разулся. Пока он не видел, слегка стянул носок и спрятал дырку между пальцами, а затем медленно пошел на кухню. С пятнами на штанах и рваным рукавом ничего поделать было нельзя.   
— Вымой руки и садись.   
Без лишних слов сделал, что сказали, и стал наблюдать за процессом разогревания еды в микроволновке. Ничего экзотического: вареный картофель, пара бледных, наверное, куриных котлет и квашеная капуста. В квартире было тихо и прохладно из-за открытых форточек с марлевыми сетками от комаров. Жевали молча. Когда тарелки опустели, он достал две кружки и налил мне чая, а себе — растворимого кофе.   
— Как тебя зовут?   
— Глеб.   
— А фамилия?   
На секунду я засомневался, стоило ли говорить правду. Он мог бы как-то использовать это, да? С другой стороны, для подобных подозрений было немного поздновато.   
— Кораблев.  
— Лет сколько?   
— Девять.   
— Так за что тебя выгнали? Или сам ушел?   
— Как вас зовут?   
Он слегка улыбнулся и приподнял бровь, будто одобряя мой вопрос.   
— Илья. Илья Климов. Двадцать пять лет.   
— А жену?   
— Какую жену?   
— Вашу.   
— Нет никакой жены. Это нужно обработать.   
Он кивнул в сторону моей разбитой губы.   
— Не нужно. К утру само затягивается.   
— И часто так?   
Илья молча смотрел на все еще заживающие синяки на шее, сбитые костяшки на правой руке и грязную одежду, скрывающую прочие следы общения с отчимом. Почему-то от его пристального взгляда мне стало стыдно. Вдруг вернулись давно забытая жалость к себе и вопросы, на которые не было ответа. Почему я? За что? Когда все это закончится?   
— Отец бьет? Или во дворе достают?   
Я помотал головой, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает нечто жалкое и детское. Вроде слез.   
— А мать что? — не дождавшись ответа, спросил Илья.  
— Умерла, — хрипло ответил я и вытер рукавом уголок глаза.   
Тишина продлилась около минуты, и, вопреки опасениям, Илья больше не стал ничего спрашивать. Просто поднялся, собрал грязные тарелки со стола и начал мыть посуду, стоя спиной ко мне. Сами собой слезы покатились из глаз и, несмотря на мои усилия, отказывались останавливаться. Болело все: руки, живот, ноги… Голова гудела после удара о пол, во рту до сих пор ощущался металлический привкус крови.   
Я отчетливо помнил тот раз, когда отчим впервые поднял на меня руку. Мы уже жили в новой двухкомнатной квартире, которую тетя Лера купила по настоянию новоявленного мужа, продав нашу старую, оставшуюся после смерти мамы. Мне пришлось перейти в другую школу, где всех новеньких дразнили и обзывали. В тот день я пытался объяснить тете Лере, что меня толкали в коридоре, хватали за рюкзак и оттого на нем порвались лямки, а заодно с ними — рукав на куртке. Она кричала, что устала покупать новые вещи, что я неблагодарный и не ценю всего того, что она ради меня делает. От неожиданного удара в затылок зазвенело в ушах, все тело повалилось вперед, и я едва успел упереться руками, чтобы не удариться о пол лицом. Потом Сергей схватил меня за ворот и вздернул вверх. Мне было велено вести себя, как подобает мужчине, не ныть и не жаловаться бабам. Все это время тетя Лера тихо стояла в стороне, закусив нижнюю губу. Наверное, в то время Сергей уже бил и ее, или же начал делать это сразу после инцидента со мной. Так наша и без того невеселая жизнь превратилась в тихий кошмар.   
В следующий раз он не искал повода, а просто бил.   
К моменту, когда на кухне стих шум льющейся из крана воды, слезы закончились, и мне стало легче. Красные глаза, наверное, выдавали минутную слабость, но Илья сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, спокойно вытер мокрые руки о полотенце и закрыл форточку.   
— Тебе надо помыться, — глядя куда-то в темный двор, сказал он. — Иди в ванную, там на стиральной машине чистое полотенце и футболка. Зубной щетки нет, но можешь взять пасту. Вещи оставь на полу, я постираю. К утру высохнут.   
— Не надо. Так нормально.   
Илья посмотрел тем самым взглядом, который я позже научился расшифровывать, но в тот момент понять не мог.   
— Ну, иди. А я пока организую спальное место. Давай, пацан, мне на работу к семи.  
Когда я вышел из ванной, на придвинутом к углу кухонном столе лежали упаковка обезболивающих, тюбик «Бепантена» и ключ от двери. В квартире было тихо, если не считать приглушенного звука телевизора в соседней комнате и шума льющейся в замурованных трубах воды.   
В ту ночь я запер дверь на защелку и, выпив одну таблетку, лег на застеленный на кухне надувной матрац. Меня хватило на пару глубоких вдохов, после чего сон обрушился с непреодолимой силой.   
5.  
Дом Илья купил шесть лет назад. Одноэтажный, если не считать мансарды, сделанный из круглого калиброванного бруса, с крыльцом и небольшой территорией вокруг. Все коммуникации, кроме электричества, — автономные, что логично при такой удаленности от цивилизации. На всякий случай есть и генератор, хотя Илья давно построил подстанцию и запитал к городскому снабжению. Дом находится глубоко в бору, среди заметенных снегом высоченных сосен, зайцев и иногда даже лосей, забредающих из приграничных с Финляндией территорий. Наверное, кому-то такое месторасположение покажется диким, но для нас с ним возможность сбежать от всех дорогого стоила. Даже после продажи движимого, недвижимого и взятого Ильей кредита, мы въехали в пустые стены с тремя чемоданами вещей и одним пакетом продуктов. Я никогда не был счастливее.   
Отголоски той радости дают о себе знать по мере приближения к простым деревянным воротам. Вдоль дорожек и на крыльце автоматически загораются светильники, снег почищен, у забора с правой стороны аккуратными стопками сложены дрова для камина и бани.   
Выхожу из машины. Хлопок двери и тишина. Мирная, торжественная тишина сурового леса, который веками был здесь до нас и останется стоять после. Воздух полон знакомых запахов: свежести, чистого снега и хвои. Тоска, которую я так долго отказывался признавать, накрывает запоздалой волной, вбивая в остатки мозгов здравый смысл. Стоя посреди всего этого умиротворения, я сожалею о том, что боялся возвращаться. Взгляд скользит вокруг, останавливаясь на Илье.   
Он у машины, смотрит на меня. Одному богу известно, что он видит, но, что бы то ни было, оно вызывает едва заметную улыбку на губах.   
Да, я изменился. Повзрослел, стал циничнее, независимее и, возможно, сильнее, но какие-то вещи остались неизменными. Например, тот факт, что дом, мой дом, всегда будет здесь — на пороге бескрайней тайги и рядом с единственным человеком, которого я по-настоящему…   
— Если хочешь, принесу охотничью парку и чая. Посидишь на веранде, — предлагает Илья и обходит «Рендж Ровер» по пути к входу.   
… Люблю. Сердце гулко бьется в груди, когда я отвожу взгляд в сторону. Уже знаю, что пережить ближайшие пять дней будет непросто.   
— Может, позже.   
Илья кивает и заходит внутрь, оставляя дверь приоткрытой, несмотря на мороз. С той первой ночи между нами не было запертых дверей. Только доверие, которое я обманываю, потому что правда обязательно все изменит. Разрушит мою жизнь.   
Стою посреди двора еще несколько минут, пока руки не начинают замерзать от холода, и следую за Ильей в дом, окунаясь в сухое тепло и уют. Он на кухне. Вернее, кухне-гостиной, занимающей почти весь первый этаж. Помимо нее здесь есть еще одна спальня и санузел. Илья без пуловера, но в той же белой рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами и расстегнутым воротом.   
— Что скажешь насчет жаркого?   
— С говядиной?   
— Да, есть шея.   
Он достает из холодильника килограммовый кусок мяса и кладет на небольшой кухонный остров. Идея приходит неожиданно, но я не вижу препятствий для ее реализации.   
— Давай пельмени сделаем.   
Совершенно понятно, что готовить их будет Илья, так как я беспомощен на кухне. Если бы не он, мы бы умерли с голоду еще лет девять назад.   
— Ты серьезно? — Илья опирается руками на столешницу и смотрит мне в глаза.  
— Почему нет? Ты сделаешь фарш и само тесто. Я могу раскатывать и лепить. Как обычно.   
— Это займет несколько часов.   
— Мы куда-то опаздываем?   
— Я даже вспомнить не могу, когда в последний раз делал пельмени.   
— На первый Новый год после переезда сюда.   
— Разве?   
— Да, тонну пельменей с начинкой из картошки и ста грамм курицы. — Смеюсь, вспоминая то жалкое подобие самолепного деликатеса. Илья выплатил кредит как раз в последних числах декабря, и денег не осталось буквально ни на что. Те пельмени мы ели до весны.   
— Эй, зато со сметаной!   
— Да, и лимонад вместо шампанского.   
Илья качает головой.   
— Разве плохо было? — спустя некоторое время спрашивает он. Что-то в его тоне цепляет внимание. Что-то, что подозрительно похоже на неуверенность, чего не может быть. Это же Илья.   
— Хорошо было. Отличный Новый год.   
На несколько секунд мы оба замолкаем, после чего Илья входит в рабочий режим и достает муку из навесного шкафа.   
— Так, ты давай переодевайся. Руки не забудь помыть! А я займусь тестом.   
— Яволь!   
— Не умничай, пацан.   
Смеюсь в голос и выхожу из гостиной. 

***

 

Процесс создания еды увлекает обоих, и я даже не замечаю, как пролетает время. По негласному соглашению мы избегаем нежелательных тем, предаваясь воспоминаниям и изредка рассказывая нечто бытовое и заурядное. Илья спрашивает про Англию, почему я хочу поехать и что надеюсь увидеть. Список оказывается слишком длинным для недельной поездки, но меня это не огорчает. Всегда будет другой раз.  
— А куда еще хочешь? — интересуется Илья. Он закончил со своей частью и теперь наблюдает за процессом лепки в моем исполнении, переодевшись в простую домашнюю одежду. Он расслаблен и раскован, ничего общего с Ильей Борисовичем, которого я встретил в автомастерской тремя часами ранее. Таким его знают единицы.   
— Поехать?   
— Да.   
— До конца учебы — никуда, наверное. Летом будет практика, а на четвертом курсе диплом писать.   
— Я не говорю, что надо завтра лететь. Куда бы ты поехал, будь у тебя такая возможность?   
Задумываюсь. Илья открывает холодильник и вынимает бутылку белого вина. Он не торопит с ответом, давая мне время на обдумывание, и наливает себе.   
— А мне?   
— Что тебе?   
— Вина.   
— Маленький еще. — Илья смеется, но наливает второй бокал и пододвигает в мою сторону.  
— В Армению.   
— Куда?   
— В Армению, — совершенно уверенно повторяю я и берусь грязными пальцами за тонкую ножку. Вино отдает терпкостью и приятным холодом на языке.   
— Имея возможность поехать куда угодно, ты выберешь Армению? — почему-то все еще не веря в искренность моих слов, переспрашивает он.   
— Да. Я Севан хочу посмотреть. Монастыри в Дилижане.   
Жду какой-то ремарки, возможно, даже язвительной, но, когда ее не следует, отрываю взгляд от сорок четвертого пельменя и смотрю на Илью. Мне не очень нравится его сосредоточенность, поэтому решаю сменить роли.   
— А ты куда поехал бы?   
Он в два глотка допивает вино и наливает снова.   
— Куда-нибудь на море. Погреть спину, намочить стариковскую пятку в теплой воде.   
Смеюсь и продолжаю трудиться.  
— Что? Даже не станешь разубеждать? Уверять в вечной молодости и красоте?   
— Тебе это не нужно, Илья.   
— Нужно-нужно. Не поверишь, что с мужиком делает кризис среднего возраста.   
— У тебя уже кризис настал?   
— Может, и не кризис, но рецессия точно.   
— Не волнуйся. Смотри на положительные стороны! Крутая тачка уже есть. Это во-первых. Тебе даже не надо избавляться от старой жены, можешь сразу переходить на молодых и грудастых. Это во-вторых.   
— А в-третьих?   
— А в-третьих, лысины почти не видно. Серьезно! В твоем-то возрасте это достижение. Главное, сильно не переживай. Трансплантация шагнула далеко вперед. Я слышал, теперь можно пересаживать волосы с любых частей тела. Возьмешь пару квадратных дециметров с ног, никто и не заметит разницы.   
— Гаденыш.   
Умело уворачиваюсь от пробки из-под вина и смеюсь так, что болят щеки.   
— Все, заканчивай. Будет желание, долепишь завтра. На ужин и так хватит.   
Не спорю и помогаю ему забросить мои кривые и разнокалиберные творения в кипящую воду. 

***

 

Меня разбудил настойчивый стук в кухонную дверь. Илья, как и обещал, собрался на работу в половине седьмого утра, сделал для меня пару бутербродов и предложил поспать подольше, а потом закрыть за собой дверь. Быть одному в чужой квартире не хотелось, поэтому я вышел вместе с ним и теперь плелся домой, растягивая сомнительное удовольствие.   
Было два варианта: дождаться, пока Сергей уйдет на работу, и опоздать в школу, или позвонить в дверь и надеяться на лучшее. Жаль, что надежды осталось так мало. Где-то внутри меня, наверное, была пробоина, сквозь которую вся надежда высыпалась еще полтора года назад.   
«Он хороший. Вы легко найдете общий язык. И наконец-то будет мужчина в доме, образец для подражания», — сказала она. Я скорее удавлюсь, чем стану похож на этого ублюдка. Тетя Лера открыла дверь после первого же звонка. Красные глаза, дрожащие руки, водолазка. По всей видимости, моим избиением Сергей вчера не ограничился.   
— Где ты был? — прошипела она и затравленно оглянулась в сторону закрытой двери в ванную. — Быстро в комнату. И не вздумай попадаться ему на глаза.   
— Почему? Он мне не отец.   
— Глеб!   
— Ты была нужна ему ради денег. Не делай вид, что это не так.  
— Что ты вообще в этом понимаешь! Марш в комнату, — она начала повышать голос.  
— Вы продали мамину квартиру и купили эту дыру. Где остальное?  
— Сергею нужно было закрыть кредит. И еще машину для работы, чтобы нам было на что жить.   
— Нам и без него было на что жить!   
— Тебя это вообще не касается!   
— Меня не касается? Я пойду в больницу, все там расскажу. Или лучше даже сразу в милицию! Тебя лишат родительских прав и отцовских алиментов.   
— Такой умный, да? Иди! Давай! Окажешься в детском доме.   
— Это лучше, чем жить здесь.   
Самое печальное, что после прошлой ночи я реально верил в это. Уж лучше среди чужих людей, чем в постоянном страхе. Позади меня тетя Лера начинала орать, но я больше не слушал. По сути, она не могла сказать ничего нового. Упреки, обвинения, угрозы — все это звучало уже сотню раз. Не обращая на нее никакого внимания, я молча собрал нужные тетради и учебники, бросил в целлофановый пакет и вышел из квартиры под громогласное «Какого хуя здесь происходит?» в исполнении Сергея. Меня это не касалось. Меня вообще все это больше не касалось. Что-то щелкнуло внутри, треснуло и раскололось на мелкие острые осколки, превращая былое смирение в гнев.   
Вечером того же дня я впервые в жизни сопротивлялся. Всего пара ударов в ответ, за которыми тотчас же последовало зверское избиение, но мне было неописуемо хорошо от осознания собственного протеста. Сергей был старше, крупнее, сильнее, но это вовсе не значило, что я должен мириться с судьбой. По вопросу синяков и ссадин Леру вызвали в школу. Она что-то умело врала, придумывала отговорки, мило улыбаясь классному руководителю, пока я ждал в коридоре. Видимо, никому не хотелось проблем под конец учебного года, и все спустили на тормозах. Последующее лето стало началом конца. 

***

 

Сквозь сон до меня постепенно доносятся какие-то звуки. Они повторяются, становятся громче и вынуждают проснуться. Первое, что я вижу, — знакомый свод потолка в мансардной спальне. Я у себя в комнате, на часах десять тридцать утра. Где-то на первом этаже надрывается домофон — источник неприятных звуков. Понимаю, что Ильи уже нет дома, иначе он давно ответил бы настойчивому гостю. Еще около минуты надеюсь, что меня оставят в покое, но когда, едва затихнув, бесящая трель начинается вновь, нехотя поднимаюсь с постели и спускаюсь вниз. Даже не смотрю в монитор, хватаю трубку и рычу:  
— Да?   
О доброжелательности и речи быть не может. Жаворонком меня можно назвать с большой натяжкой.   
— Здравствуйте! — раздается бодрый женский голос. — Илья Борисович просил завезти документы. Я Марина. Он должен был предупредить.   
Концентрирую внимание на небольшом цветном экране. Марина — светловолосая девушка. Или женщина? С таким количеством косметики трудно понять возраст. Позади нее — белая БМВ «единичка». В салоне пусто, насколько я могу рассмотреть.   
— Какие документы?   
— По лизингу на новое оборудование.   
Для подобных разговоров час слишком ранний. Бдительности ради просматриваю картинки с других камер видеонаблюдения и, убедившись, что посетительница одна, нажимаю на кнопку. Уже через несколько секунд она на пороге. Вместе с морозным воздухом в дом врывается сладковатый запах духов.   
— Давайте.   
Протягиваю руку, но никаких документов не получаю.   
— Так я должна дождаться. — Ничуть не смущаясь, она с жужжанием расстегивает молнии на высоких сапогах и снимает пальто. В отсутствие прочих вариантов проявляю галантность и вешаю верхнюю одежду в шкаф.   
— Я Марина.   
— Я понял.   
Безбожно хочется спать. Это все из-за воздуха, свежего загородного воздуха и тишины.  
— А вас?   
Диалог прямо как в плохом анекдоте.   
— Глеб.   
— Очень приятно.   
Пауза неловко затягивается. Наверное, я должен что-то сделать. Пригласить ее в дом, предложить напитки. Не ради бессовестно ворвавшейся и разбудившей меня Марины, а ради Ильи предлагаю чай.   
— Чай?   
— Да, черный чай.   
Сам вдохновляюсь этой идеей и босиком иду на кухню. Марина что-то говорит, пока я включаю чайник и открываю нужный шкаф. Я жил в этом доме три года и прекрасно знаю, где искать заварку.   
— Что?   
— Говорю, Илья Борисович чай не пьет. Только кофе. Он даже для гостей чай не держит, говорит, что…   
Она замолкает, когда я открываю металлическую банку цейлонского крупнолистового и насыпаю три ложки в заварочный чайник.   
— Что говорит?   
— Терпеть не может чай, — как-то уныло заканчивает она.   
— Так вам чай? Или кофе?   
— Чай.   
— Вот и хорошо.   
Знакомый дом оживает от моих манипуляций. Аккуратные чашки с блюдцами, подогретая в микроволновке сдоба, сыр в нарезке. Накрываю на стол и сажусь, ожидая, что Марина поймет намек. Она понимает и опускается на стул напротив.   
— Так вы его родственник? — спрашивает с вежливой, но не слишком искренней улыбкой.   
— Можно так сказать.   
— Странно, я… работаю с Ильей уже два года и впервые о вас услышала только вчера.  
Не знаю, какого ответа она ждет, поэтому предпочитаю промолчать. Я и рабочая жизнь Ильи не часто пересекаемся траекториями. Не вижу смысла вникать в детали, и уж тем более перед кем-то объясняться.   
— Вы надолго в гости?   
А вот это уже попахивает невежливостью.   
— Когда, говорите, Илья должен приехать?   
— Он сказал дождаться. Вы не волнуйтесь, я не помешаю.   
Поздно. Уже помешала.   
— Я не волнуюсь.   
— Вы учитесь?   
Дожевываю булочку с творогом и смотрю в окно. Снег уже идет, но пока делает это почти лениво: микроскопические снежинки вьются в воздухе и нежно опускаются на старый наст.   
— Да.   
— А на кого, если не секрет?   
— На переводчика.   
— Как здорово. У меня всегда был талант к языкам, но после школы не получилось сразу поступить. По семейным причинам. Я в Герцена хотела.   
— Талант к языкам разный бывает, — комментирую я, но Марина не улавливает намека. Может, оно и к лучшему. Конечно, меня раздражают ее присутствие и нарочито бодрая жизненная позиция, но это не повод лишать Илью ценного, как я сильно надеюсь, работника.  
— Так что именно ты учишь?   
Вдох. Выдох.   
— Думаю, вы, — делаю акцент на последнем слове и поднимаюсь, — можете подождать здесь, пока я принимаю душ.   
— Без проблем! Телевизор можно включить?   
— Включайте.   
Позади раздается монотонная речь диктора новостного канала, который утром смотрел Илья. Не вслушиваюсь в слова. Я давно не смотрю телевизор в целом и новости в частности. Наверное, ценить жизнь и свой жалкий быт проще, если каждый день тебе показывают, как другие загибаются от голода где-нибудь в Африке, подрываются на террористических бомбах посреди мирной Европы или совершают групповые самоубийства под влиянием очередной секты религиозных фанатиков. Все познается в сравнении, верно? К сожалению, мне хватает собственных проблем для бессонницы и регулярных приемов антидепрессантов. Закрываю дверь в ванную комнату и абстрагируюсь от всего, кроме приятной теплой воды.   
К моему выходу в гостиной сменились голоса: вместо генерируемого динамиком диктора — знакомый тембр Ильи и лишь изредка визгливые комментарии Марины. Не собираюсь подслушивать и направляюсь к лестнице, но некоторые слова слышны невооруженным ухом.   
— … куда не звали.   
— Илья, так не может… посмешище!  
— … твой личный выбор. Не собираюсь…   
Наверху одеваюсь и вскоре из окна наблюдаю, как Марина в тридцать приемов пытается развернуться на узкой подъездной дорожке, сминая аккуратные сугробы с обеих сторон. Наконец машине удается взять нужный курс, и с характерным для заднего привода заносом она срывается с места.   
Я спускаюсь на кухню, включаю кофемашину и наливаю Илье чашку, пока тот разговаривает по телефону в спальне. Через несколько минут он появляется в гостиной, одетый в теплые шуршащие штаны и толстовку на молнии.   
— Доброе утро, — говорю я и протягиваю ему кофе.   
— Спасибо. — Илья делает глоток и хмурится.  
— Невкусно?   
— А? Нет, просто я… Это неважно. — Он отмахивается от мысли рукой, как от надоедливой мухи.   
— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спрашиваю я, имея в виду спортивную форму одежды.   
— Мы едем кататься на лыжах. На Батарейной горе новая трасса.   
— Скорость, опасность и адреналин?   
— Да, леденящий душу ужас от спусков с тридцатиметровых холмов и дикие, безлюдные территории турбазы «Сокол». Экстрим в чистом виде.   
— Так чего же мы ждем? Скорее!   
— Посуду убери после себя, любитель острых ощущений, — строго напоминает Илья, но улыбка портит весь эффект. 

***

 

Третий класс я закончил с хорошими годовыми оценками. Отчасти этому виной отсутствие телефона, личного компьютера и игровой приставки. В девять лет почти у всех моих одноклассников было все вышеперечисленное. У меня? У меня в распоряжении находились учебники и книги из городской детской библиотеки. Понятно, что при таких раскладах популярность в школе мне не грозила. А после пары драк, в которых я отчаянно и до крови отстаивал свою точку зрения, ко мне совсем потеряли интерес. Никаких прогулок с друзьями, шумных дней рождения и походов в кафе. Я учился, хотелось мне того или нет.   
Какие-то предметы давались легко. Например, чтение, природоведение, труд. Хуже дело обстояло с пением и рисованием, но там оценки ставили за усердие, а не талант, так что даже по этим дисциплинам в моем окончательном годовом табеле красовались четверки.  
Как и в прошлом году, тетя Лера в отсутствие занятий на все лето привлекла меня к помощи на работе. Утром я раскладывал продукты по полкам в супермаркете, вечером мыл в нем полы. Дни стали самым любимым временем, так как именно тогда я был предоставлен сам себе. Такая рутина вполне устраивала, если бы не приходилось возвращаться домой.  
С началом моего противостояния с отчимом изменилось немногое. В основном — частота и степень тяжести избиений. В какой-то момент я начал нарываться, провоцировать, чтобы понять, когда же будет та грань, за которую он не шагнет.   
Как оказалось, такой грани не существовало.   
Тем вечером я помог тете Лере донести тяжелые пакеты с работы и лежал на кровати в своей комнате. На кухне начинался скандал: типичные крики, удары по столу кулаком, бьющаяся вдребезги посуда. Даже с подушкой на голове я слышал усиливающуюся громкость и агрессию. У тети Леры тоже, похоже, сдавали нервы, и даже ее почти библейское терпение подходило к концу. Невозможно оправдывать чужие грехи вечно. В результате Сергей не так давно слетел с катушек, потерял работу из-за вечного похмелья и ушел в запой. Разборки вечерами превратились в дешевый сериал для соседей.   
Сначала я не заметил ничего особенного, но через несколько минут неожиданная тишина за стенкой показалась подозрительной. Встав с кровати, я приоткрыл дверь: в прихожей все еще горели обе лампочки, что не было похоже на бережливую тетю Леру; из ванной комнаты доносились звуки льющейся воды. В несколько бесшумных шагов я дошел до кухни, где… она лежала лицом вниз в луже крови. Если бы я присмотрелся, то понял бы, что тетя Лера все еще дышала, хоть и была без сознания. Если бы подумал, то не стал бы кричать и трясти ее за плечи, привлекая к себе внимание Сергея. Если бы…   
— Заткнись!   
Он бил не рукой, каким-то твердым предметом. Может, подвернувшейся под руку шваброй или вантузом из-под ванны. Оглянись я в тот момент, он убил бы. Но я не оглянулся. Упал на пол и сжался в комок. Перед глазами стоял ужас трехлетней давности, по сравнению с которым физическая боль казалось ничтожной мелочью.   
Мне шесть, мне страшно. Из уголка ее приоткрытого рта стекает капля давно остывшей крови.   
— Проснись, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!   
Кого именно я звал, оставалось загадкой. В моем больном мозгу они обе умерли. Холодный труп. Гладкая ледяная кожа, не сгибающиеся мамины пальцы. Скользкие от крови теплые —Лерины.   
— Закрой рот, уебок! Убью!   
Чувствовал ли я боль? Тело, безусловно, чувствовало, вздрагивая от каждого последующего удара, задыхаясь, когда Сергей засунул мне в рот грязную тряпку. Кожа вспарывалась о валяющиеся на полу осколки битой посуды, руки судорожно искали, за что схватиться, когда он тащил меня по полу, размазывая кровь и грязь. Где-то внутри еще теплилось самосохранение, потому что я стал упираться и сдавленно орать, когда увидел наполненную наполовину ванну. Хотел ли он утопить или просто привести в чувство — этого я никогда не узнаю.   
Соседи с грохотом выбили дверь, перепуганные криками. Наша квартира никогда не была на хорошем счету, но, видимо, даже черствых людей можно пронять мольбой до хрипоты и истерическим плачем. С появлением новых людей началась суматоха. Отчима схватили за руки, оттащили в коридор. Я видел, как кто-то пробежал на кухню помогать Лере, пока меня пытались поднять с пола. От прикосновений трясло еще сильнее. Логика и здравый смысл покинули окончательно и, к моему ужасу, в голове лишь раз за разом повторялись воспоминания. Люди, крики, смерть…   
Не помню точно, как выбежал из квартиры. Какая-то женщина звала меня по имени, но сознание было слишком далеко от реальности, чтобы понять. Из-за шока боль от ран ощущалась лишь поверхностно, и я босиком бежал по влажному асфальту, не оглядываясь. На улице в темноте мерещились лица отца и матери. Лерино в кровоподтеках… Я сходил с ума, сам того не понимая.   
Илья нашел меня утром, лежащим у двери без сознания, и вызвал скорую. На месте они не смогли ничего сделать и увезли в больницу, чтобы зашить глубокие порезы и вколоть инъекцию от столбняка. Затем было несколько осмотров специалистов, на которых я молча сидел и смотрел в пол. Как ни странно, но больше никакой медицинской помощи мне не требовалось. Наглотавшись обезболивающих, я молчал, пока Илья на ходу придумывал причину моих увечий. Уличная драка, неблагополучный район, работающий допоздна отец — они с легкостью поверили словам и паре купюр по тысяче рублей.   
— Глеб? Тебе нужно поспать, слышишь?   
Моргнув, я заметил, что снова оказался у Ильи дома. Эту комнату я раньше видел только из коридора. Жаль, что перед глазами все плыло и троилось, ведь мне хотелось посмотреть на его спальню изнутри.   
— Давай снимем одежду. Помоги мне, подними руку. Молодец. Другую. Приподнимись чуть-чуть, я сниму джинсы. Теперь ложись. Спи. 

***

 

Ноги приятно гудят после нескольких часов, проведенных на лыжных трассах, голова кружится от переизбытка кислорода. Илья уверенно ведет машину по темным заснеженным улицам, убаюкивая меня в процессе езды.   
— Спать хочу. — Зеваю и тру глаза. Теплый воздух из вентиляционных решеток ласкает лицо.  
— Потерпи до дома.   
Еще пару минут смотрю в черноту за стеклом, но вскоре прислоняюсь лбом к мягкой стойке «Ровера» и отключаюсь.   
По идее, спящий человек не воспринимает окружающий мир, полностью погружаясь в творения мозга, но я чувствую присутствие Ильи на подсознательном уровне. Всегда чувствовал, потому что только рядом с ним мне по-настоящему спокойно и хорошо. Мысли вязнут во сне, образы переплетаются в немое слайд-шоу без всякого смысла, мышцы наливаются слабостью.   
— Глеб…  
Кончики теплых пальцев неспешно скользят по моим щекам, линиям бровей, скулам.  
— Глеб, пора просыпаться.   
Его ласковый тихий голос звучит очень близко, и даже сквозь сон я слышу улыбку в словах.   
— Еще десять минут.   
— Через десять минут я уеду, и ты пойдешь в школу пешком.   
Вздрагиваю и сажусь прямо. Не сразу, но до меня доходит, где я нахожусь. Илья смеется и тянет руку на заднее сиденье за вещами.   
— Тебе не стыдно? — Хмурюсь и смотрю на его самодовольное выражение лица.  
— С чего бы?   
Не дожидаясь ответа, Илья выходит из машины и открывает дверь в дом. Захожу следом и начинаю раздеваться.   
— За это с тебя ужин. — Изо всех сил стараюсь сердиться, но в адрес Ильи делать это получается крайне плохо.   
— С меня ужин просто потому, что ты ничего не умеешь готовить.   
— Вот не надо! Я прекрасно готовлю.   
Мы оба знаем, что это вранье. Илья снимает лыжную куртку, ботинки и проходит следом за мной в дом.  
— Что, например?   
— Пиццу.   
Он приподнимает обе брови и молча смотрит в мою сторону.   
— Ладно, ее я заказываю. Зато умею готовить суп-лапшу!   
— Из «Доширака»?   
— Неважно. — Отрицательно качаю указательным пальцем. — Суть от этого не меняется!   
— Ладно. Поставь кастрюлю воды на плиту, мне надо в душ.   
Илья было уходит к себе в спальню, но почти сразу же возвращается.   
— Глеб, помоги. Молния заела.   
Он дергает за язычок на толстовке, но та отказывается опускаться вниз.   
— Сейчас. Убери руки! Мне так ничего не видно.   
Разворачиваю нас к свету и внимательно смотрю на ворот. Вблизи ощущаю тепло его тела, разгоряченного после целого дня ходьбы на лыжах. Илья пахнет свежим потом, хвоей и немного туалетной водой, которой он пользуется последние несколько лет. Деревянными от волнения пальцами пытаюсь вправить язычок на место, боковым зрением глядя на темный от однодневной щетины подбородок. Он выше. Сейчас мне придется запрокинуть голову назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Наверное, всегда будет выше, так как я уже вряд ли сильно вырасту. Илья шире в плечах. Сильнее.   
Сжимаю неподатливую деталь одежды и тяну вверх, молния застегивается на оставшиеся два сантиметра, а потом сразу же поддается и расстегивается. Мои пальцы касаются чуть влажной кожи у ключицы, вслед за раскрывающимися краями толстовки скользят ниже по черным волоскам на груди. Останавливаюсь, когда руки опускаются к животу. Еще немного, и я смогу ладонью почувствовать упругие мышцы пресса, кончиком пальца — обвести контур пупка. Смуглая кожа так близко, что ее вкус практически ощущается на языке, запах сводит с ума от желания…  
Отдёргиваю руки и отхожу на шаг назад. Всего пара секунд, он наверняка ничего не заметил, и все же я боюсь смотреть в глаза и отворачиваюсь.  
— Спасибо.   
— Не… — Слегка прочищаю горло и пробую еще раз: — Не за что.   
— Не забудь поставить воду.   
Он уходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь. Оставшись один, я пытаюсь дышать ртом, но получается так же плохо, как и носом. Дрожащими руками нахожу какую-то кастрюлю и, налив до половины, ставлю на огонь. Все. Мне можно сбежать отсюда.   
Перешагивая через две ступеньки, поднимаюсь наверх и прислоняюсь спиной к стене, едва переступив порог комнаты. Кровь все еще бьет в висках, пульсирует внутри, приливает к стоящему члену. Я не могу сопротивляться. Зажмурив глаза, расстегиваю ширинку и до бедер стягиваю с себя штаны вместе с бельем. Прохладный воздух комнаты вызывает мурашки, но думать об этом некогда. Там, за закрытыми веками, снова переживаю события минутной давности, только в своей фантазии я не останавливаюсь. Расстегнув до конца молнию, запускаю ладони внутрь и скольжу вверх до самых плеч. Плавно и уверенно я снимаю с Ильи лишнюю деталь одежды, лаская при этом его сильные руки. Я шумно вдыхаю пьянящий запах и позволяю стону наслаждения сорваться с губ. Близость сводит с ума. Приоткрываю рот и сухими губами касаюсь желанной горячей кожи у шеи, почти робко пробую ее на вкус языком. Чуть наклонив голову вбок, вылизываю пульсирующую вену, обхватываю Илью руками и прижимаюсь по всей длине. Хочется раствориться в его силе, остаться с ним и, наконец, быть собой.   
Не в силах сдерживаться, плавно опускаюсь на колени и провожу руками по твердым, как камень, мышцам спины. Сжимаю ягодицы, целую линию кожи над поясом все еще застегнутых брюк. Представляю, как его запах становится более терпким и насыщенным.   
Оказавшись на полу, впервые поднимаю взгляд и смотрю в знакомые карие глаза. Я ищу и тотчас же нахожу одобрение и то, чего никогда не будет в реальной жизни, — ответное желание. Одной рукой Илья касается моего лица кончиками пальцев, как делал это в машине, а второй расстегивает молнию на брюках. Я хочу взглянуть перед собой, но его сосредоточенный взгляд приковывает и не отпускает.   
— Пожалуйста, — умоляю и чувствую, как по щекам катятся слезы. Во мне слишком много ощущений, желаний, любви. Илья молчит и продолжает свои нежные прикосновения, превращая мое возбуждение в болезненную слабость.   
— Пожалуйста…   
Он проводит большим пальцем по контуру нижней губы, слегка оттягивает ее вниз. В тишине слышу, как медленно движется его рука на члене и продолжаю безропотно ждать, даже не думая о том, что можно прикоснуться к себе без разрешения.  
— Скажи мне.   
— Что? — больше выдыхаю, чем спрашиваю. Дрожь перенапряжения расходится по телу.   
— Попроси правильно, — его низкий голос проникает внутрь, скользит по спине и растекается теплом внизу живота.   
Чувствую, как слезы текут по щекам, как хрипло звучит отрывистое дыхание. Я так близко, что сердце перестает биться в ожидании.   
— Пожалуйста… пап.   
Головка широкого члена касается моих губ и резким толчком погружается внутрь.   
Я кончаю.   
В наслаждении выгибаю спину и беззвучно стону. Мышцы сокращаются, в глазах темнеет. Волна белого жара обдает с ног до головы, но уже через мгновение наслаждение ослабевает.   
Сползаю вниз по стене и остаюсь в таком положении.   
Сожаление — такое знакомое, практически родное чувство. Оно слизывает удовольствие, топчет фантазию, заменяя ее угрызениями совести. Жаль, что моим мечтам никогда не суждено сбыться. Жаль, что не могу любить Илью так, как он того заслуживает, не омрачая благодарность никому не нужными, извращенными желаниями. Жаль, что три года, проведенные порознь, десяток случайных связей и сотни бессонных ночей никак не изменили моих чувств.   
Постепенно слезы засыхают на лице, стягивая кожу. Мне нужно умыться, привести себя в порядок. Нужно пережить два дня, потом станет… еще хуже, но это совершенно не важно. Илья не знает и никогда не узнает, пусть даже для этого мне придется жить в другом городе и врать напропалую. Достаточно будет видеть его два-три раза в год, общаться по телефону и поздравлять с праздниками посредством сухих безликих сообщений.   
Пусть так, раз на другое я не способен. Хотя бы так.   
Только бы не потерять его навсегда.   
6.  
Я проснулся посреди ночи.   
Включенный в коридоре свет желтым ковром стелился по гладкому паркетному полу, выхватывая общие очертания незнакомой комнаты: книжные полки, старомодные обои в полоску, зашторенное окно. Ничего особо пугающего, но сердце забилось чаще. Я не мог вспомнить, как здесь оказался, и почему все тело вспыхивало от боли при каждом движении. Стараясь не нарушать тишины, я приподнялся. Пружины разложенного дивана скрипнули, босые ноги коснулись прохладного пола. В несколько неуверенных шагов я преодолел расстояние до раскрытой двери и посмотрел за угол.   
Кухня выглядела так же, как и месяц назад. Илья сидел за столом, задумчиво глядя в противоположную стену, но, как только услышал шаги, повернулся в мою сторону.   
Взглянув на него, я вспомнил.   
Сергея. Леру. Больницу…   
— Как себя чувствуешь? — его голос звучал далеко, будто через слой воды.   
— Болит.   
И действительно болело все, включая спину, руки, порезы на ладонях и шее. Илья кивнул и поднялся. Где-то за пределами видимости зашуршал полиэтиленовый пакет, послышался звук наливающейся в стакан воды. Придерживаясь за стену, я шагнул вперед и переступил порог кухни. Илья раскрыл ярко-красную коробку и достал блистер с таблетками, после чего выдавил одну из них на поверхность разделочной доски и ножом расколол на четыре равные части.   
— Выпей.   
Он протянул три отломанных кусочка таблетки и стакан воды, которую я с жадностью выпил в несколько глубоких глотков.   
— В туалет надо?   
— Да.   
— Помочь?   
— Нет.   
Почему-то просить о помощи Илью было стыдно. В свои неполные десять я отвык от заботы, разучился доверять намерениям других людей. В раскалывающейся от боли голове никак не находилась причина, по которой этот посторонний человек мог просто так помогать мне.   
Шаркая босыми ногами, я с трудом добрался до уборной, стянул вниз резинку трусов и сел на стульчак. От слабости вспотел лоб и ладошки, ступни замерзли, хотя в квартире наверняка было тепло. В какой-то момент голова резко закружилась. Настолько резко, что я даже не успел выставить руку, чтобы смягчить падение, и с глухим звуком повалился на кафельный пол.  
Наверное, Илья все это время стоял за дверью, потому что даже в тишине ночной квартиры мои беззвучные всхлипывания едва ли были слышны с кухни. Не обращая внимания на льющиеся из глаз слезы, опущенное белье и дрожащие руки, он поднял меня с пола и, прижимая к собственному теплу, отнес обратно в комнату.   
— Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.   
Опустив меня на подушку, Илья продолжал сидеть на краю дивана, поглаживая по волосам и убеждая в невероятных вещах. Мне не было хорошо, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет, но слабость и жалость к себе взяли верх над здравым смыслом. Я расслабился, растаял от прикосновения теплых заботливых рук.   
Он все еще был рядом, когда на меня с тяжестью обрушился тревожный сон. 

***

 

Доносящиеся с первого этажа звуки будят меня в начале десятого утра. Лежа в кровати, я пытаюсь представить, что он делает, ориентируясь только на слух. Хлопок холодильника, плеск воды в раковине, тишина, а затем тихое ритмичное постукивание. Нож? Венчик? Илья готовит завтрак, хотя должен был быть на работе. Он отменил ради меня дела, отказался от нужных встреч, чтобы провести время вместе.   
Я неблагодарная свинья, не так ли?   
Омлет, оладьи, может быть, блины?  
Вчерашний вечер прошел, мягко говоря, скованно. После душа и молчаливого ужина я сослался на усталость и быстро ушел наверх, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. Илья, конечно, видел все, и от его внимательного взгляда становилось окончательно не по себе. Иногда кажется, что он видит меня насквозь, вместе со всем моим дерьмом, враньем и секретами. Как тогда, в детстве, когда он каким-то шестым чувством чуял, что я курил или дрался.   
Отбросив в сторону одеяло, поднимаюсь с кровати. Новая ложь обжигает язык кислотой, но я не вижу других вариантов. Быть сегодня рядом с Ильей нельзя. После вчерашнего срыва я не смогу вести себя естественно, что неминуемо приведет к вопросам, на которые я не отвечу. Круг замкнулся.   
— Доброе утро.   
— Доброе.   
Все-таки омлет.   
— Я думал сегодня поехать в стрелковый клуб. По тарелкам в снег не постреляешь, но траншейный стенд открыт до четырех часов. Потом можно будет затопить баню, я еще…   
— Нет, — перебиваю и подхожу к кофемашине. Я не хочу кофе, просто это возможность скрыть от него выражение лица.   
— Нет?   
— Ты был прав. Пара моих бывших одноклассников сейчас в Выборге. Мы договорились встретиться у башни через час.   
Аппарат перемалывает зерна, перещелкивается пару раз и тонкой струйкой наливает бурую жидкость в чашку. Мне всегда нравился запах, но не вкус. Горький, кислый, насыщенный — без молока и сахара он и вовсе вызывает рвоту.   
Или дело не в кофе.   
Илья достает пару тарелок и молча делит содержимое сковороды на двоих.   
— Могу подвезти, — без былого энтузиазма предлагает он.   
— Не надо, я вызвал такси.   
Илья опускает тарелки на стол и возвращается к шкафам за хлебом. Тишина между нами сочится от недосказанности, непонимания и десятка других «не-», пока я молчу.   
— Когда планируешь вернуться? — тихо спрашивает Илья, не глядя в мою сторону.   
— Поздно. Не жди меня.   
— Перед уходом запиши новый пароль от сигнализации.   
— Хорошо.   
Еда по вкусу напоминает раскисший картон и слипается в горле. Прожевываю и глотаю. И еще. И еще, пока тарелка наконец не пустеет.   
— До вечера, Глеб.   
— Да, пока. 

***

 

Илья безвылазно провел со мной два дня. Я не знаю, где он работал, и как его отпустили на все это время. Изредка в квартире звонил городской телефон, но разговоры едва длились дольше пары односложных ответов, и понять из них ничего было нельзя. Постепенно я привыкал к спокойному присутствию Ильи, даже перестал вздрагивать при его появлении, что казалось большим достижением. С разговорами складывалось хуже. Я понимал, что должен объяснить Илье все, и даже пару раз начинал рассказывать ему о маме, тете Лере и событиях трехдневной давности, но всякий раз осекался и впадал в ступор, после чего беседы тотчас же прекращались.   
В тот день он ушел из дома, оставив номер мобильного телефона и четкие указания на случай пожара, потопа и второго пришествия. От приема бесконечных лекарств я чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, хотя боль все еще сковывала движения, особенно поутру. Поэтому сразу после его ухода я снова лег спать и проснулся через несколько часов все еще один. Позволив себе несколько минут праздного валяния на диване, я медленно поплелся на кухню, на время превратившуюся в спальню Ильи. Из распахнутого окна приятно веяло летним теплом и запахом цветущей сирени. Старые занавески мерно развевались от явного сквозняка, а с улицы доносились голоса играющих на площадке детей. Открывающийся из окон вид к этому моменту был знаком до каждой лавочки и урны, так как большую часть бодрствования я проводил за рассматриванием улицы. От моего присутствия в квартире вообще было мало пользы. В основном, оттого что Илья запрещал помогать по дому и все делал сам.   
На кухонном столе с завтрака остались несколько оладий, тарелку с которыми я подвинул ближе и уселся на стул. Наверное, мне стоило отблагодарить Илью чем-то. Может, приготовить обед или стереть пыль в комнате. Обмакивая зажаренные до румяной корочки овалы в растаявшую сметану, я размышлял над полезностью своего существования, когда заметил приоткрытую дверцу шкафа с лекарствами и решил взглянуть на упаковки. Некоторые препараты были мне хорошо знакомы, например, дезинфицирующие мази, бинты и обезболивающие. Другие пугали своей новизной.   
Транквилизирующие… ноотропные… противосудорожные… нейролептические…   
Далеко не все из написанного в инструкциях я понимал, но даже некоторых общедоступных фраз было достаточно. Таблетки из этих пачек я пил утром, в обед и вечером целиком, половинками или четвертинками.   
Занавеска надулась, как парус, и раздался звук захлопывающейся входной двери. В следующее мгновение Илья появился на кухне.   
— Чай будешь? — спросил он, вымыв руки в кухонной мойке.   
— Я умру?   
Тишина. Затем:  
— Что?   
За секунду Илья оказался рядом. Он сел на стул напротив и взглянул мне в глаза.   
— Нет, не умрешь. С чего ты взял?   
— Значит, сойду с ума?   
— С тобой все будет хорошо, Глеб.   
Его голос звучал низко и уверенно, ничего во внешнем виде не выдавало лжи.  
— С твоей тетей Лерой все хорошо. Она в больнице, но скоро ее должны выписать. Я собирался сходить туда позже, если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной.   
— А Сергей?   
Вместо ответа его губы сжались в узкую полоску.   
— Что с ним? — более настойчиво спросил я, ощущая подступающее к горлу волнение.   
— Он провел ночь в участке, но наутро его выпустили.   
— Как?   
— Твоя тетя не подала заявления.   
— Его не накажут? Не посадят в тюрьму? Но он же… он…   
— Тише. Глеб? Глеб! Посмотри на меня. Посмотри!   
Не в силах сопротивляться, я поднял взгляд. Карие глаза. Теплые, добрые, карие глаза. Не безумные синие, как у Сергея.   
— Он будет дома, когда я… Он убьет… Убьет!   
Я попытался дернуться в сторону, но Илья сжал плечи, удерживая на месте.   
— Глеб! Смотри на меня. Слушай! Вдох, выдох. Давай вместе.   
Он крепко держал меня, и, казалось, сильные горячие ладони были единственным, что не позволяло сорваться с края пропасти, за которой безумие плескалось штормовыми волнами. Я чувствовал близость приступа, тогда еще не зная ему точного названия, и не хотел терять контроль. Там, за чертой, жили самые жуткие кошмары.   
— Это просто страх. Ты сильнее его. Выдох.   
Половины слов я даже не разбирал, но сам голос действовал умиротворяюще. Постепенно становилось легче. Вдохи получались глубже, выдохи — ровнее.   
— Молодец. Ты молодец, Глеб. Я рядом. Я тебя держу.

***

 

Всю среду я провожу в Выборге, бесполезно слоняясь по городу вдалеке от места работы Ильи. Выпавший утром снег нежно блестит на внезапно выглянувшем солнце, температура поднимается до комфортных минус пяти градусов, и я решаю отправиться в городской парк.   
В будний день посетителей немного: мамы с детьми и пенсионеры встречаются на главных аллеях, тогда как дальние закоулки и нечищеные тропинки достаются мне одному. Здесь хорошо думается, легко дышится. Причем так было всегда, даже в самые трудные годы моей не столь продолжительной жизни.   
Дыхание образует легкие облака пара в искрящемся воздухе. Мне одиноко, но это состояние для меня почти норма последние три года. По крайней мере, больше нет ноющей тоски и ощущения ущербности.   
Я люблю Илью. Хочу его и хочу быть с ним.   
Осознание первого пришло постепенно, накапливалось день за днем, расцветало вблизи его тепла и заботы. Илья не отказался от меня и за какой-то хрен взвалил заботы о подростке на свои плечи, ни разу не показав при этом сожаления или раскаяния.   
Осознание второго…   
Дохожу до знакомого места, очищаю край деревянной скамьи, на которой виднеются остатки облупившейся зеленой краски, и сажусь напротив заснеженного фонтана.   
Я слишком поздно осознал нестандартность ориентации. Возможно, виной тому регулярные курсы лечения, что назначал психиатр районной поликлиники, или же мозг до поры до времени блокировал ненужный стресс. Теперь уже не столь важно. Просто однажды я понял, что разухабистые картинки в мобильниках одноклассников и порно, что иногда транслировалось в курилке за стадионом, никак не влияло на мое либидо. Я даже пытался смотреть его дома, по дурости своей. Конечно, Илья об этом узнал, но сейчас не об этом.   
Я смотрел один сюжет за другим, не чувствуя ровным счетом ничего. А затем было видео, где девушка, сидя меж раскинутых в разные стороны волосатых мужских ног, плавно опускала голову и заглатывала невообразимых размеров член. Камера долго фиксировала влажные от слюны губы, скользящие по твердому органу, после чего около минуты на экране показывали мужчину. Его приоткрытые розовые губы, рассредоточенный от удовольствия взгляд, вздрагивающие мышцы пресса при оргазме.   
Именно этот отрывок, прокрученный на повторе несколько раз, завел до предела, и я кончил, глядя на выстреливающую спермой головку на экране. Искать в сети гей-порно побоялся, но и без него было ясно, что именно вызывает во мне интерес.   
После были влюбленности в парней из школы, погребенные внутри меня так глубоко, что даже я сомневался в их наличии. Обычно дело ограничивалось фантазиями.   
Думал ли я в такие моменты об Илье? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Как единственный авторитетный человек в моей жизни он не имел пола, только власть надо мной и право контроля. У Ильи не было личной жизни, о которой я знал. Этот человек настолько глубоко и прочно превратился в недостижимый образец для подражания, что увидеть его с другой стороны я смог только в шестнадцать лет. И не сказать, что событие было экстраординарным или вызывающим.   
По большей части, лечение помогло мне избавиться от кошмаров и фобий, связанных с психологическими травмами детства. Всех, кроме одной: иногда по ночам мне снилось, как я пытаюсь разбудить спящую маму, но никак не могу это сделать. Проснувшись в холодном поту, я дрожал от нелогичного страха и даже после того, как сон отступал, не находил покоя. Тогда я шел в спальню к Илье и слушал его размеренное дыхание, убеждал себя в том, что все хорошо, и главный человек в моей жизни спокойно спит в нескольких метрах.   
В ту ночь именно так и произошло: выпутавшись из влажных простыней, я спустился на первый этаж и тихонько приоткрыл дверь в его комнату. Сквозь открытое из-за жары окно пахло хвоей и жженой травой. Илья заснул, забыв выключить телевизор, и свет от экрана освещал комнату разноцветными вспышками. Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, я подошел к кровати и осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках пульта, но увиденное заставило остановиться.   
Илья лежал на спине, небрежно прикрыв глаза рукой. Его широкая, покрытая темными волосками грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания, кожа блестела от испарины. Простыни сбились в бесформенную груду между чуть раздвинутых ног. Я впервые видел Илью таким: беззащитным, расслабленным и обнаженным. О том, что ему снилось, можно было правильно предположить с высокой долей вероятности. Окруженный порослью волос, его возбужденный член изредка вздрагивал и истекал прозрачной смазкой.   
Не было ничего особенного в том, что Илья лег спать без одежды столь жаркой ночью, но для меня это его решение превратилось в настоящее откровение. Как один неосторожный звук может вызвать сход лавины в горах, так один лишь взгляд полностью изменил мое сознание.   
Илья не просто был воспитывающим меня взрослым человеком, он был мужчиной.   
С красивым, сильным и желанным телом, которое мне хотелось потрогать, узнать и попробовать на вкус. Совершенно неожиданно я понял, что он занимался сексом. Разным взрослым сексом, смотрел порнографию и дрочил, как и все прочие.   
Один неосторожный взгляд, и ящик Пандоры открылся.   
Вернувшись в комнату, я не смог больше уснуть. К утру две вещи невозможно было отрицать: то, что никогда больше не смогу воспринимать Илью, как раньше. И то, что мои пристрастия за одну ночь изменились, сузившись до одного конкретного человека.   
7.  
Возвращаюсь поздно вечером в непривычно тихий и пустой дом. Ильи нет, но это неудивительно, ведь я сам просил не ждать. Странно то, что я все равно надеялся увидеть его, сидящим в мягком кресле в гостиной с привычной кружкой кофе в руках, или хотя бы рассчитывал на знакомую полоску света из приоткрытой двери в спальню и монотонный гул телевизора.   
Вопреки надежде, в доме темно и прохладно. Безжизненно, и проблема вовсе не в мебели, ремонте или других материальных признаках благополучия. Глянцевые столешницы из камня блестят от чистоты, мягкий диван уютно манит подушками и небрежно брошенным на спинку пледом, у камина предусмотрительно лежат горкой сухие поленья. Обстановка готова ожить, стоит только прикоснуться. В этом доме есть все, кроме главного. Прямо как в моей жизни.   
Наливаю стакан воды и медленно поднимаюсь наверх. Я сам этого хотел, не правда ли? Тишины и спокойствия. Сбежать от Ильи на сегодня и навсегда, потому что так будет лучше. Раздеваюсь и ложусь в холодную постель, но сон ускользает, несмотря на физическую усталость. Надо мной пологий потолок с засыпанным снегом мансардным окном, сквозь которое весной можно разглядеть бесконечное звездное небо, но сейчас ничего не видно. Я стараюсь представить себе спокойную красоту мерцающих звезд, бархат бесконечного космоса, но не могу этого сделать, будто снегом замело не только стекло, но и мои мысли. Ничего не видно. Я, как человек, заблудившийся в тумане, боюсь протянуть вперед руку, потому что неизвестность страшит даже больше реальности.   
Я зря приехал. Это не моя жизнь, и от фантазий и бесплодной надежды лишь болезненно щемит сердце.  
В половине третьего ночи шум шипованной резины за окном нарушает кристальную тишину. Щелчок входной двери, шаги по деревянному полу. Ступеням. Тихий скрип половицы на входе в мою спальню. Илья стоит в проеме около минуты, молча глядя на якобы спящего меня, после чего спускается вниз и закрывается в своей комнате.   
Я переворачиваюсь на живот и наконец засыпаю.   
Резкий звук безжалостно вырывает из сна. Распахиваю глаза и моргаю от яркого солнечного света. Что-то громыхает над правым ухом. Вибрирующий телефон. Матерюсь и тяну руку в сторону тумбочки.   
— Алло? — отвечаю, пряча лицо обратно в мягкую подушку.   
— Кораблев! Ты куда пропал? Я сообщения тебе отправлял, домой приходил.   
— С какой стати?   
— Нам поговорить надо.   
— Прямо сейчас? А нельзя позже, сейчас только… — Смотрю на часы и слегка офигеваю. — Половина второго дня.   
— Ты занят?   
— Нет, не занят, — отвечаю на выдохе, переворачиваюсь и одной рукой провожу по лицу. Щетина приятно колет ладонь.   
— Давай встретимся.   
— Не могу, я в Выборге.   
— Правда? Я думал, что ты туда не ездишь.   
— Градская предложила место в группе обмена на май, нужен загранник.   
— Серьезно? Я думал, такое только родственникам декана предлагают. — Иван смеется в трубку. — Когда вернешься?   
— Завтра, но вечером у меня… — Работа. Вовремя одергиваю себя и смотрю на раскрытую дверь. — … Дела.   
— В субботу?   
— Хорошо. В субботу, — не думая, соглашаюсь, лишь бы закончить неудобный разговор. — После трех.   
— Я наберу.   
— Да, давай.   
— Глеб? Тебе сообщения-то дошли? У меня не было уведомлений о доставке.   
Я честно не знаю. За три дня, проведенных вдали от Петербурга, мне ни разу не пришло в голову проверить приложения или почту.   
— Да, извини. Просто забыл ответить.   
— О’кей. От Маши тебе привет.   
— Ага, до скорого.   
Выключаю трубку и бросаю куда-то в ворох смятого постельного белья. Тру заспанные глаза в попытке проснуться, но все без толку. Шея затекла от долгого сна в неудобной позе, поэтому я сажусь на кровати и верчу головой в разные стороны. Мне надо в душ, а лучше сразу в Питер, но последний находится от меня на двадцатичетырехчасовом расстоянии.   
Когда я, одевшись, спускаюсь вниз, Ильи нигде не видно. Машина стоит у дома, поэтому я уверен, что он никуда не уехал. Почти берусь за ручку прикрытой двери в ванную комнату, когда внутри раздается шум включенного только что душа.   
Не представить просто невозможно, не то чтобы я не фантазировал на подобные темы тысячи раз. Закрываю глаза и размеренно дышу. Почему-то я вижу Илью, стоящим лицом к стене. Одна рука выставлена вперед и касается черной кафельной плитки, голова опущена, по впадине вдоль позвоночника стекают торопливые теплые капли. Сам не понимаю, зачем слегка толкаю дверь. Не настолько сильно, чтобы реально увидеть его, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть отражение в запотевающем по краям зеркале. В реальности он стоит ко мне боком и намыливает сначала голову, а затем остальные части тела скупыми и техничными движениями рук. Косые струи воды рикошетят от кожи и забрызгивают стеклянные стенки душевой кабины, пена устремляется вниз. Ничего похожего на мою фантазию, если не считать тихого стона удовольствия, звучащего, когда он запрокидывает голову назад и позволяет воде устремиться на лицо.   
Отхожу от двери и быстро направляюсь к окну. Зимняя сказка за стеклом не в силах успокоить бурлящую кровь, возбуждение неприятно тянет внизу живота, призывая сделать с ним что-нибудь, но у меня есть лишь пара минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Стараюсь думать на неприятные темы, а не о смуглых ягодицах и сильных бедрах.   
— Зараза, — шепчу себе под нос и оттягиваю вниз футболку, когда шум льющейся воды резко прекращается.   
— Доброе утро. — Илья появляется в гостиной через несколько минут, одетый в нижнее белье и простую майку. Пейзаж за окном снова привлекает мое безраздельное внимание.   
— Добрый день, скорее, — отвечаю и прислушиваюсь к его передвижениям по первому этажу. — Ты уже ел?   
— Да, там буженина в холодильнике. Еще есть тушеное мясо, можешь отварить себе гарнир на обед.   
Полностью одетый в строгий деловой костюм, он проходит мимо. Поначалу я ничего особого не замечаю. Спокоен, собран, уверен в себе и занят делом. Одним словом — Илья.   
— Ты на работу?   
— Да. — Он защелкивает ремешок часов на запястье и поправляет галстук. Наконец понимаю, в чем дело: Илья не смотрит мне в глаза. Не сказать, что он спешит, но уж точно собирается довольно быстро, избегая зрительного контакта. Вскоре он допивает остатки холодного кофе из кружки, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как следовать за ним в небольшую прихожую.  
— Илья?   
— М-м?   
— Что-то случилось?   
— Нет. С чего ты взял?   
Он все еще не смотрит в мою сторону и с особой тщательностью застегивает пуговицы на пальто.   
— Просто… извини, что я пропал вчера на весь день. Ты отменил встречи ради…   
— Глеб, ты здесь совершенно не при чем.   
Поверил бы, если бы он не смотрел в этот момент на пару кожаных перчаток в руках.   
— Может, оставить мясо на ужин? — Переминаюсь с одной босой ноги на другую.   
— Как хочешь. Я, скорее всего, буду поздно.   
Холод из раскрытой двери скользит по ногам, но быстро обрубается резким хлопком. Раздается приглушенный звук отключения сигнализации на машине, рык заведенного двигателя. Уже через пять минут я остаюсь в доме один.   
Снова.  
Что-то случилось, но я понятия не имею, что именно. Возможно, проблема на работе, а вовсе не во мне. Отвлекаю себя этой мыслью и возвращаюсь на кухню. Сегодня присутствие Ильи ощущается сильнее, чем прошлой ночью. Этому виной приятный запах туалетной воды и мелочи, оставленные им впопыхах. Поднимаю чашку из-под кофе и убираю в посудомоечную машину. Стираю крошки со столешницы, возвращаю на место пакет с нарезным батоном. Сквозь открытую дверь замечаю брошенное на его кровать полотенце и решаю убрать на место, пока не отсырело одеяло.   
Внутри комната Ильи почти не изменилась за прошедшие три года. Все те же светлые тона, практически полное отсутствие мебели и распахнутые занавески на окне. В то время как я обожаю полумрак, Илья терпеть не может задернутых штор днем. Его спальня наполнена светом, воздухом и порядком. Поднимаю полотенце с аккуратно заправленной постели, но не ухожу сразу. Взгляд скользит по натуральным древесным стенам и останавливается на единственном, если не считать кровати, предмете интерьера — комоде. На поверхности стоит та самая туалетная вода, едва заметный шлейф которой все еще ощущается в воздухе, и несколько фоторамок. Их не было в прошлый раз, и я, ведомый любопытством, подхожу ближе, чтобы рассмотреть снимки.   
На первом из них мы вместе стоим у входа в зоопарк на Горьковской. Где-то позади на вечном петербургском ветру развеваются разноцветные воздушные шары, частично в кадр попадает знаменитая вывеска с белым медведем, стальное небо грозит разразиться ливнем, но мы улыбаемся в объектив, не скрывая радости. Добираться на электричке было изнурительно, но Илья обещал поездку, если я закончу четвертый класс на «хорошо» и «отлично», и сдержал обещание. И да, небо прорвало небывало сильным дождем буквально через несколько минут после входа, но это совершенно неважно.   
Тихо смеюсь и смотрю на следующий, слегка пожелтевший снимок. Здесь мне тринадцать, наверное. Отросшие светлые волосы закрывают лоб, на носу миллиард веснушек, синие от долгого пребывания в речке губы растянуты в нереальную улыбку. Выманить меня из воды тем летом было практически невозможно, но Илья умудрялся увлечь волшебными обещаниями, типа «дам покататься на мопеде» или «посмотрим на щенков соседей». Может, другие дети в этом возрасте взглянули бы на нечто подобное свысока, но мне беззаботное детство задолжало пару лет, которые я с удовольствием наверстывал. Все еще погруженный в воспоминания, я смотрю на последнюю рамку и быстро теряю улыбку.   
Понятия не имею, откуда у него этот снимок. Судя по одежде, фотографии едва ли есть год. Я не позирую в объектив, а просто сижу на одном из широких подоконников в универе, прижав обе ноги к груди, и смотрю в окно. Выражение лица разительно отличается от предыдущих, наполненных радостью и счастьем. Это даже не грусть, это… та самая снедающая изнутри тоска, от которой хочется выть. Одиночество, загоняющее на стену. Синяки под глазами, тонкие, сцепленные в замок пальцы, состриженные почти налысо светлые волосы.   
Это я? Так я сейчас выгляжу?   
Отхожу на пару шагов назад и сажусь на край постели, все еще сжимая фото в руках. Забытое полотенце падает на пол.   
Зачем ему этот снимок? Что хорошего в этом убогом отрывке моей жизни, вырванном из череды повторяющегося изо дня в день уныния? Не лучше было бы оставить светлые воспоминания и не омрачать их реальностью?   
Не знаю, сколько времени провожу, глядя на себя со стороны, но его явно достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что ни этому снимку, ни мне нет места в жизни Ильи. Он… заслуживает большего, чем поломанный ребенок. А я все еще поломанный и все еще ребенок, по-другому не скажешь. Он и так угробил на меня годы. Годы! Может, пора прекратить это беспощадное паразитирование и дать ему возможность забыть обо мне, жить своей жизнью вместе с такой, как Марина. Завести настоящих детей, а не жалкое израненное подобие, в виде которого я ему достался.   
Больше всего мне хочется разбить голыми руками стекло, вытащить эту ебучую фотографию из рамки и порвать на сотню мелких частей. Поступить с ней так, как подсказывает совесть, и уйти, но Илья не должен ничего заметить. Дрожащей рукой ставлю рамку на комод, затем поднимаю полотенце и бросаю его на прежнее место. Теперь мне нет дела до влажного одеяла.   
Почти бегом поднимаюсь наверх и собираю вещи в рюкзак. Сдергиваю белье с кровати, чтобы заправить в стирку перед уходом. Вытираю пыль. Делаю все, чтобы не оставить после себя следов. Закончив в комнате, снова спускаюсь и еще раз навожу порядок на кухне. В последнюю очередь вынимаю зубную щетку из стакана в ванной и выхожу в коридор, чтобы одеться. Все это время руки предательски дрожат. Подозреваю, что и голос тоже, но мне, к счастью, не с кем разговаривать. Секунду думаю над тем, чтобы оставить ему записку, но в итоге решаю обойтись сообщением на телефон.   
Безликое, формальное уведомление.   
«Паспорт уже готов. Заберу и сразу поеду в Питер».  
Выключаю телефон и убираю в рюкзак. 

***

 

— Я съезжаю с этой квартиры на следующей неделе, — сказал Илья.   
Он вернулся домой с работы около часа назад — позже, чем обычно, если верить моим двухнедельным наблюдениям — и все еще сидел за столом, не переодевшись в домашнюю одежду.   
— Куда?   
— Квартира на севере. Рядом с парком. Мне так ближе к работе будет.   
— Я поеду с тобой.   
Илья тяжело вздохнул.   
— Присядь, Глеб. Поговорим, — не без доли обреченности в тоне произнес он. Со скрипом деревянных ножек по полу я выдвинул стул и сел напротив.   
— Ты знаешь, что я был у Валерии в больнице неделю назад? Ее выписали через пару дней. Сейчас она дома и чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Тебе придется вернуться домой…   
— Нет.   
— Дослушай меня, пожалуйста. — Илья не повысил голоса, но по тону было ясно, что он настроен серьезно. — Придется вернуться домой, потому что я тебе посторонний человек. Валерия поняла твое желание побыть здесь до ее выздоровления, но теперь ждет дома.   
Ладони, до этого расслабленно лежавшие на столе, сжались в кулаки. Я не перебивал, как просил Илья, но начал качать головой.   
— Отчим подшился, больше не пьет, если ты переживаешь об этом, — продолжал Илья. — Твоя тетя говорит, что ему очень жаль, и он извинится, как только вернешься. Это было недоразумение, Валерия просто поскользнулась, упала и порезалась о разбившуюся тарелку.   
— Почему тогда она так долго была в больнице?   
Илья промолчал.   
— Рано или поздно он убьет ее. Или меня, — тихо добавил я, глядя на усиливающуюся в руках дрожь. — Деньги от маминой квартиры потрачены. Те, что отец ежемесячно переводит на счет, они и так будут получать. Я им не нужен.   
— Глеб, дело вовсе не в деньгах. Тетя любит тебя и хочет, чтобы ты вернулся.   
— Нет.  
Возможно, я поверил бы в это еще год назад. Даже месяц назад поверил бы! Но теперь — нет. Она не подала заявление на эту сволочь, а значит, сделала свой выбор.   
— Послушай, давай…   
— Ты был там? В квартире? Видел Сергея?   
— В последний раз мы говорили с Валерией по телефону, она убеждала меня, что…   
— Он — тварь! Мерзкая тварь! А тетя Лера — дура, раз решила, что он станет о нас заботиться. Ему нужны только деньги. И он постоянно бьет ее! Бьет, а потом… потом… А я все это слышу через стенку каждую ночь. Она плачет до утра или в последнее время сама пьет. Винит во всем меня. Это из-за меня у нее вся жизнь наперекосяк. И у нее, и у мамы. Они обе… обе… из-за меня…   
— Глеб, успокойся. Пойми, ты не можешь со мной жить.  
Теперь меня всего трясло крупной дрожью. В глазах помутнело, дышать становилось все труднее, но я продолжал.   
— Я… буду работать после школы. Я могу! Полы мыть, выгружать коробки… Сам буду спать на кухне. Пожалуйста, Илья! Пожалуйста…   
Наверное, я впервые назвал его по имени, глядя в глаза.   
— Ты совсем меня не знаешь, — качая головой, сказал он. В выражении лица, в напряженных плечах, в голосе — во всем читалась жалость. И решимость. Ничего из сказанного мной не могло изменить ситуацию.   
— … не вернусь.   
— Что?   
— Я не вернусь туда, — увереннее повторил я.  
— Лето закончится, Глеб, а с ним и тепло. Ты не сможешь ночевать на помойках. Начнется школа, тебе придется ходить на занятия.   
— Значит…   
Не знаю, почему в этот момент я вспомнил маму. Улыбающуюся, с развевающимися на слабом летнем ветру волосами, счастливую. Может, потому что она была на свете единственным человеком, которого я по-настоящему любил. А может, оттого, что она решила уйти, нашла выход посреди боли и отчаяния. Просто тихо умерла, даже не попрощавшись со мной. Так почему нет?  
— Глеб?   
Илья резко встал со стула и опустился передо мной на колени. Я не замечал собственных слез и судороги, сводящей руки. Не слышал стука зубов и хриплых вдохов.   
— Тише. — Он опустил прохладные ладони мне на щеки и почти вплотную приблизил лицо. — С тобой все хорошо. Смотри на меня. Сейчас пройдет.   
Я понятия не имел, что именно должно было пройти. Мой гнев? Отчаяние? Вездесущий страх?   
— Еще есть время. Ты пока никуда не возвращаешься. Я обещаю, что поговорю с Валерией еще раз. Схожу к тебе домой. Можем вместе сходить, если хочешь. И с Сергеем тоже поговорю, ладно?   
Кивок в моем исполнении был неубедительным, но Илья увидел или, скорее, почувствовал согласие. Прошло много времени, прежде чем мышцы перестали произвольно сокращаться, дыхание выровнялось, и накатила усталость. Когда я наконец пришел в норму, Илья в последний раз бережно провел ладонями по заплаканному лицу и сказал:   
— Уже поздно. Тебе пора спать. Через три недели в школу, надо привыкать к режиму.  
— Илья?   
— Да?   
— Спасибо.   
Он ничего не ответил на это. Всего на мгновение его лицо искривилось, будто от резкой боли, но, моргнув, я больше не увидел ничего особенного.   
— Иди умойся. Не забудь выпить лекарства.   
Я сделал, как велел Илья, и уже через полчаса, полностью обессиленный, уснул в его кровати.   
8.  
Дверь открывает Ваня, одетый в футболку с гавайским принтом и шорты. Это в конце января.   
— Братан! Заходи.   
Он сгребает меня в охапку, хлопает по спине, как это делают при приступах кашля, и пропускает в квартиру. После ночной смены меня слегка качает от усталости.   
— И давно ты к ней переехал? — спрашиваю, снимая обувь. С первого взгляда видно, что квартира недешевая: хороший ремонт, дорогая мебель, перепланировка…  
— Недели три назад. Пойдем на кухню. Маша там спит в комнате. Вчера до полночи рубилась в колду, материлась и кидалась контроллером в стену. Чудо, а не девушка!   
— Да-а. — Многозначительно качаю головой и следую за новоиспеченным хозяином дома. — Не думал, что у вас все так серьезно.   
— Шутишь? Я с первого курса о ней мечтал. Не надеялся даже, что получится, но повезло.   
Его улыбка светится чуть ли не ярче кухонной люстры.   
— Что будешь?   
— Чай.   
— Ты садись, не стой.   
Выбираю обращенный в мою сторону стул и опускаюсь на мягкое сиденье.   
— Ну? Ты хотел поговорить.   
— Сразу к делу, да? — Ваня усмехается и наливает кипяток в кружку с пакетиком черного чая. — Может, так даже лучше. Пока Маша спит.   
— Ты меня пугаешь, Вано. — Несколько раз вынимаю пакетик из горячей воды, отжимаю и кладу на край блюдца. — Что стряслось? Ты беременный?!   
— Хорош стебаться. Я прощения хотел попросить, — серьезно говорит Ваня. — В том, что случилось в октябре, моей вины нет, но ты прав. После я повел себя непростительно. Мы же друзья, а друзья так не поступают.   
— Неважно. Не так уж сильно и побили. Бывало много хуже.   
Странно, но шутка вызывает ровно противоположный эффект. Ваня хмурится и отводит взгляд в сторону.   
— Знаю. Оттого еще херовее на душе.   
— Вань, ты вовсе не обязан извиняться. Я и не ждал, что ты станешь подносить мне, обессиленному, стакан воды и коварно мстить обидчикам.  
— Вот в этом и проблема.   
— В чем?   
— В том, что ты не ждешь от людей ничего хорошего.   
Смеюсь в голос. Действительно смешно.   
— Ладно, проехали, бро. — Делаю несколько глотков раскаленного напитка.   
— Точно?  
— Да.   
Мне не на что обижаться. Даже странно, что я так вел себя до этого. Ваня вовсе не виноват в том, что случилось с моей жизнью, правда? Видимо, мне для разнообразия удается изобразить что-то правильное на лице, потому что Ваня выдыхает и немного расслабляется.   
— Знаешь, — медленно начинает он, вытянув ноги под столом, — мне нет дела до твоих предпочтений. Ну, ты понимаешь. Я знал, что ты гей, почти сразу. Подумал: «Отлично! Конкуренции меньше».   
— С чего ты так решил?   
— Помнишь, как ты меня застукал, когда мы с этой… как ее? Ну, с рыжей…   
— Женей?   
— Ага!   
— Она блондинка.   
— Ой, неважно! Ты прекрасно меня понял.   
— Понял.   
— Так вот. То, как ты на нас посмотрел, — это и выдало.   
— И как я посмотрел?   
— Как на трахающихся во дворе собак смотрят. С омерзением. Уж поверь, так на стоящих на четвереньках рыженьких девок с сиськами третьего размера не смотрят! Натуралы, я имею в виду.   
— Блондинок, — улыбаясь, уточняю я.   
— Ну да.   
— Каких еще блондинок? — спрашивает появившаяся на кухне Маша. Она одета в безразмерную мужскую футболку и рваные леггинсы. Длинные черные волосы закручены в лохматый пучок на затылке, на бритом виске виднеется татуировка. — Привет, Кораблев.   
— Здравствуй, Маша.   
— Фу, блядское имя. — Она чуть не плюется в пол, затем смотрит на Ваню и закатывает глаза.   
— Красивое имя. — Ваня встает и обнимает ее за талию. Когда раздаются характерные причмокивания, отворачиваюсь в сторону.   
— Вот так! — восклицает мой бывший сосед по общаге.   
— Что?   
— Вот так и посмотрел!   
Я тихо смеюсь и допиваю чай. Маша выпутывается из объятий, достает из холодильника какой-то рулет из лаваша и, разломав руками, протягивает мне половину.   
— Угощайся.   
— Спасибо.   
Тянусь за едой, но в процессе меняю траекторию движения руки и прикасаюсь кончиком пальца к цветной татуировке на запястье. Рисунок невозможно реалистичный: разрывающие плоть винты огромного механизма, наподобие часов.   
— Биомеханика, — жуя, комментирует Маша.   
— Супер, — говорю, не скрывая восхищения, и поглаживаю теплую кожу. Не знаю, как долго занимаюсь этим, но в итоге Ваня прочищает горло.   
— Ты это, братан, руку убери.   
— Да пошел ты! — впервые за долгое время по-настоящему смеюсь, но делаю, что попросил.   
— Ревнивый, — заговорщицки сообщает Маша и садится за стол.   
— Где делала? — киваю в сторону татуировки.   
— Эту? Здесь, в Питере. Могу телефон мастера дать, если хочешь.   
Идея не то чтобы приходит, она цепляется в меня мертвой хваткой. Стиль, тема, даже цветовая гамма не вызывают никаких сомнений. Я знаю, что хочу набить. И где. Илья не одобряет татуировки, как и выпивку, курево и наркоту. При одном упоминании одной из этих тем я автоматически нарывался на лекцию об ответственности. Но теперь это неважно. Его больше нет рядом и никогда не будет. По крайней мере, не в той роли, что я хочу…   
— Хочу.   
— О’кей, скину тебе контакт. — Она облизывает пальцы и достает мобильник из-за пазухи. — Диктуй номер.   
— Другие покажешь? — ехидно улыбаясь в сторону Вани, спрашиваю я.   
— Не вопрос. — Она снимает футболку, ничуть не заботясь о том, что под ней ничего, кроме простого спортивного белья, нет, и показывает узоры под грудью, строки на немецком у ключиц, обломок крыла на лопатке. Демонстрацию прерывает недовольный Иван, отчего мы с Машей смеемся и переключаемся на обсуждение процесса. Разговариваем около часа, выпиваем пару литров чая, как пенсионеры, и закругляем застолье в половине пятого вечера.   
— Глеб?   
Ваня провожает меня до двери и внимательно смотрит, как я зашнуровываю зимние конверсы.   
— М-м?   
— Херово выглядишь.   
— Смен много. После Выборга приходится отрабатывать, иначе на квартиру не хватит.   
Я потратил остаток карманных денег на ночь в гостинице и купейный билет на поезд до Петербурга. Немного сожалею о потраченных шести тысячах, но не о решении. Оно было верным.   
— Если с деньгами напряг, я могу помочь. Не гробь себя на этой работе.   
— Спасибо, Вань.  
— Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, — неожиданно серьезно говорит он.   
— Взаимно, бро. Взаимно. 

***

 

С момента возвращения в Петербург я получил лишь одно сообщение от Ильи:   
«Как доехал?»   
Отправлено в пятницу утром, как раз тогда, когда я сдавал ключи от номера в отеле на окраине Выборга.   
На мое «нормально» ответа не приходило.   
Внутри постепенно возникает небольшая черная дыра, в гравитационное поле которой срываются все мысли, эмоции и силы. Смены в отеле проходят по заученному наизусть шаблону и сливаются в единое размытое пятно воспоминаний. Промежутки между работой заполняет праздность и попытки отдохнуть. Я жду начала учебного семестра, потому что ждать больше нечего.   
Постепенно «нормально» превращается в типовой ответ, применимый в любой жизненной ситуации. Как дела? Как работа? Как здоровье? Как? — Нормально.   
И всех устраивает этот ответ. Даже меня. По крайней мере, я старательно убеждаю себя в этом.

 

За неимением лучших занятий, я стал выходить днем на улицу, а точнее — во двор. В теплые дни сидеть на лавочке у детской площадки было особенно приятно: в тени высоких тополей почти не ощущалась жара, воздух наполнял запах цветущих неподалеку роз, возня детей по соседству создавала приятный фон и отвлекала от тяжких мыслей. Иногда я даже забывал о прихваченной с собой из квартиры книге, не то чтобы Теодор Драйзер, общее собрание сочинений, том шестой, реально меня увлекал.   
К тому времени от травм на теле остались едва заметные следы, боли ушли полностью, даже головные. С момента последнего «припадка» — как я называл приступы — прошло четыре дня, и Илья больше не поднимал тему возвращения к тете Лере. Собственно, как и тему переезда. Зато регулярно проверял исправность приема лекарств.   
В то воскресенье он ушел довольно рано, что было неудивительно: Илья работал в автосервисе на севере города и часто выходил на работу за других, особенно по выходным дням. Считалось, что неженатому бездетному мужику все равно нечем занять свободное время. Возможно, так оно и было до моего появления. Теперь же у Ильи появился настоящий разнообразный досуг в виде ухода за припадочным, покупки ему нужных вещей и готовки еды на двоих. Я старался помогать, но моих талантов хватало лишь на уборку квартиры и заправку стиральной машины. Нужно было искать работу, но я ждал.   
И дождался.   
— Глеб? — позвал Илья, едва переступив порог квартиры.   
— На кухне!   
— Побудь там. Мне нужна минутка.   
Просьба показалась как минимум странной, и, конечно же, любопытство взяло верх. Медленно я подошел к двери и заглянул в ванную комнату. Илья стоял по пояс раздетый, прижимая к правой стороне лица скомканную футболку, — ту самую, в которой ушел из дома утром.   
— Что случилось?   
— Я же попросил. Пожалуйста, иди на кухню.   
Он говорил медленно и отчетливо, не повышая голос. Взглянув в зеркало, я заметил знакомые до боли бурые следы на коже и сбитые костяшки на кулаке.   
— Ты поранился? На работе?   
— Крови боишься? — спросил Илья, глядя на меня через отражение.   
— Нет. Вернее, немного своей, но чужая не пугает.   
— Хорошо, тогда поможешь. Видел, где лекарства лежат?   
— На кухне.   
— Да. Принеси перекись и…   
Илья убрал футболку и посмотрел на пропитанную кровью ткань. У него была разбита правая бровь, на лице виднелись крупный отек и пара покраснений, которые на следующий день грозили превратиться в шикарные синяки.   
— Стерильную вату и ту мазь, что ты мне мазал на шею, — глядя на все это, констатировал я.   
— Да, их.   
Найти необходимое не составило труда. Когда я вернулся, Илья сидел на краю ванны и мокрым краем полотенца оттирал с рук присохшую кровь.   
— У тебя дома есть ценные вещи? — вдруг спросил он.   
— Дома? — Я подошел ближе и смочил вату в щедром количестве перекиси.   
— У тети Леры.   
Думая над ответом, я начал обрабатывать рассечение на брови.   
— Был крестик с цепочкой, что мама дарила, но его уже продали, скорее всего. Немного вещей, рюкзак и зимняя куртка. Вроде все.   
— Переживешь, если мы тебе новые купим?   
Я прижал вату к краю раны и посмотрел на Илью.   
— Ты еще хочешь остаться со мной? — ровным голосом спросил он.   
— Да.   
— Придется переехать в другой район.  
— Да, хорошо.   
— Там квартира тоже однокомнатная, но мы сможем разделить спальню на две части. Она достаточно большая.   
— Ладно.   
— Надо будет сменить школу…   
— Да.   
— Ты уверен, что этого хочешь?   
— Хочу.   
Это даже не благодарность, а настоящий переизбыток чувства радости. Мне не нужно было возвращаться домой! Можно остаться с Ильей! Я наклонился ближе и обнял его, вводя в замешательство. Илья замер на пару секунд, а затем аккуратно коснулся моего плеча теплой ладонью.   
— Спасибо, — прошептал я.   
— Не за что, пацан. 

***

 

— Может, ты передумаешь? — спросила тетя Лера, опустив холодную ладонь мне на руку. Она старалась маскировать их, но я все равно видел свежие отметины на шее и даже ссадину на лице, густо замазанную тональником. Найти легко, если знаешь, куда смотреть.   
— Нет, я хочу остаться с Ильей.   
Я посмотрел напротив, где он сидел на простом металлическом стуле. В приемной было свежо благодаря жужжащему кондиционеру, кроме нас в дальнем углу тихо перешептывалась пара женщин, на стенах красовались информационные плакаты.   
Сегодня я встретился с тетей Лерой во второй раз с момента ее выписки из больницы. Тогда, неделю назад, она пыталась что-то врать, уговаривать, обещать, что все изменится, но я не стал слушать. Затем они долго и иногда на повышенных тонах что-то обсуждали с Ильей за закрытой кухонной дверью. В результате тетя Лера согласилась передать оригинал свидетельства о рождении, медицинский полис и подписать доверенность на имя Ильи, чтобы мои документы приняли в новой школе.   
Если верить свежим отметинам на ее коже, я был прав, что не поверил в сказку. В тесном аду двухкомнатной квартиры на Лесной улице все осталось по-прежнему.   
— Следующий! — раздалось из раскрывшейся двери. Илья поднялся и направился внутрь.   
— Если он издевается над тобой или угрожает, — быстрым шепотом начала говорить тетя Лера, — ты скажи мне прямо сейчас!   
— Нет, Илья — не твой Сергей.   
Она посмотрела на меня еще пару секунд, моргнула, а затем поднялась и вошла в кабинет. Через четверть часа все было готово. Илья вышел первым и остановился рядом со мной, положив руку на плечо.   
— Спасибо, Валерия. — Он протянул появившейся через секунду тете простой белый конверт, который та взяла с опаской и оглянулась по сторонам. В коридоре, кроме нас, никого не было.   
— Не забудьте, что доверенность нужно будет продлить через год.   
— Глеб? — будто не замечая слов Ильи, обратилась ко мне тетя Лера. — Если вдруг он будет тебя обижать, сразу же позвони мне.   
— Зачем? Чтобы меня обижал твой муж?   
Несколько мгновений ее лицо отражало внутреннюю растерянность и сожаление, но затем Валерия поправила сползшую лямку сумки, развернулась и ушла, не попрощавшись.

***

 

— Хей, какие планы на вечер? — Ваня без приветствия переходит к основному вопросу.   
— Никаких, — отвечаю и нажимаю кнопку у двери автобуса. По выходным в обеденное время общественный транспорт для разнообразия свободен, и водитель легко может проехать мимо пустой остановки, если не нажать на ярко-желтый круг.   
— Херовые планы, Кораблев. Надо бы отметить твою днюху. Я подумал, может…   
— Нет, не надо.   
— Ты еще даже не выслушал.   
— Что бы то ни было — нет.   
Автобус сбавляет скорость, останавливается и с шипением пневматики выпускает меня у главного здания СПбГУ. По привычке тянусь к капюшону, но, вдохнув немного воздуха с примесями выхлопных газов, опускаю руку. Несвойственное для середины февраля тепло все еще кажется нереальным подарком после сурового января с его бесконечными морозами.   
— Почему? Завтра же выходной. И такой повод! Двадцать лет!   
— Мне не до празднований сейчас. И это у тебя выходной, а мне в дневную смену идти. Как-то не очень хочется рухнуть мордой на гладильный пресс от недосыпа.   
— Ну, ты можешь хотя бы заехать? Мы с Машей подарок приготовили.   
— Спасибо большое, но не сегодня, ладно?   
— Ладно, — разочарованно соглашается Ваня. — С днем рождения.   
— Спасибо. Пока.   
Выключаю трубку и смотрю на иконки приложений. Делаю это уже в сотый, наверное, раз, но факт остается фактом: Илья не поздравил. Нет ни пропущенных вызовов, ни сообщений, ни электронных писем, если не считать заботливые пожелания от «Мегафона» и «Сбербанка». За все годы такого ни разу не случалось. Илья всегда звонил первым или же просто появлялся на пороге спальни без всякого стука и с подарком в руках. Он не мог забыть. Просто не мог. Делать окончательные выводы рано, ведь на часах только половина третьего дня, но мне не сдержать наивного разочарования.   
В холле университетского бассейна как обычно пахнет хлоркой, воздух влажный и теплый. Сдаю вещи в гардероб, переобуваюсь и прохожу в раздевалку. К сожалению, с началом семестра посетителей прибавилось как среди студентов, так и среди преподавателей, но в субботу все еще можно урвать свободную дорожку.   
— Иди на третью, — после короткого приветствия говорит дежурный тренер. — Отправлю к тебе профессора Архипова чуть позже. Он, может, и усатый тюлень, но кроль держит в хорошем темпе.   
— Спасибо, Леонид Павлович.   
— Не за что. Не забудь разогреться.   
Киваю и спускаюсь на мелководье. Для начала выбираю размеренный темп и подолгу задерживаюсь под водой после толчков. Прохладу перестаю чувствовать где-то на двухстах метрах, перехожу на кроль и выкладываюсь по полной. Плавание — единственное, что помогает расслабиться в последнее время. Уже сейчас я предвкушаю сонливость, приятную слабость в мышцах и здоровый аппетит этим вечером.   
Он позвонит. Обязательно позвонит.   
Спустя сорок минут выхожу из воды и прямиком направляюсь в душ. На шее багровеют пятна крапивницы, в горле пересохло после продолжительной физической нагрузки, но я полностью доволен. В состоянии расслабленности не замечаю, как одеваюсь и выхожу на улицу. Мне некуда спешить, поэтому решаю пройтись по Дворцовому мосту и Невскому до ближайшей станции метро.   
Включенный телефон звонит в кармане.   
— Да?   
— Это опять я. Решил проверить, не передумал ли ты по поводу празднования.   
— Нет.   
— Точно?   
— Ага.   
— Точно-точно?   
— Пока, Ваня.   
Выключаю мобильник, но не успеваю убрать его обратно.   
«Уверен?» — в этот раз сообщением спрашивает мой назойливый друг. Не удостаиваю его ответом и медленно иду вдоль набережной. Вблизи достопримечательностей всегда масса туристов, но сегодня особенно людно из-за приятной, почти весенней по местным меркам погоды. Стараюсь обходить стороной группы фотографирующихся на фоне Зимнего дворца, огибаю Дворцовую площадь по широкому радиусу и срезаю угол через дворы Капеллы. Довольно скоро начинает темнеть, включается подсветка на улицах. Даже без новогодней иллюминации Невский выглядит впечатляюще.   
Знаю, что дорога домой на перекладных займет больше времени, но, дойдя до метро, понимаю, что не хочу спускаться под землю. Вливаюсь в извечный поток пешеходов и направляюсь к автобусной остановке, когда сквозь слои одежды раздается знакомая вибрация. К горлу подступает волнение. В надежде, что это Илья, быстро достаю мобильник, но вижу лишь улыбающуюся Ванину рожу. Меня слегка бесит такая настойчивость, или же просто виной всему разочарование, которое мне не сдержать при всем желании. Как бы то ни было, я сбрасываю вызов. Через мгновение сбрасываю повторный и игнорирую полученное одновременно с этим сообщение.  
Полупустой автобус довозит меня до Сенной площади, где я покупаю дешевый капучино на вынос и занимаю очередь на маршрутку. Запах кофе, пусть даже дешевого и разбавленного щедрым количеством молока, вызывает неизбежные ассоциации. Именно так пахло для меня утро на протяжении шести лет, так начинались трудные дни и заканчивались удачные. Илья пьет кофе почти всегда, я же делаю это изредка, чтобы вспомнить.   
Вокруг кипит жизнь, вполне обычная суета в исполнении спешащих куда-то людей. То, что здесь никому нет до меня дела, радует и огорчает одновременно. Сжимаю в руках стакан и закрываю глаза в ожидании. Позже пытаюсь спать в маршрутке, но из-за постоянных остановок меня быстро начинает мутить. В наушниках играет старый альбом Lorde, за окном один за другим мелькают городские пейзажи.   
Наконец, около семи вечера оказываюсь у дома. До входа в подъезд остается несколько метров, когда я резко останавливаюсь на месте при виде знакомой машины. Водительская дверь открывается, и выходит Илья.  
Первая эмоция всегда неизменна: я счастлив видеть его настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Увы, этому чувству не суждено продлиться. Уже в следующую секунду до меня доходит, что все это значит: раз он здесь, то знает о моем вранье.   
— С днем рождения, Глеб.   
По тону ничего невозможно понять. Внешне Илья спокоен, но это не говорит ни о чем. Его истинные мысли кроются под коркой флегматичного льда.   
— Спасибо.   
Удивительно, что мой парализованный стыдом и страхом мозг способен формировать слова.   
— Не пригласишь к себе домой?   
— Конечно. — Опускаю взгляд в тротуар и прохожу мимо него к двери. Связка ключей дрожит в руках, мысли путаются. Я буквально ощущаю тепло взгляда на затылке, пока мы ждем лифта. Чувствую его знакомый запах внутри тесной кабины по пути наверх. Хотя это и меньшее из зол, вспоминаю о невымытой утром посуде, стопке стиранного, но неубранного белья на столе, мятой постели. Несложно догадаться, что он подумает и какие выводы сделает.   
Ключ от входной двери как всегда заедает, но все-таки проворачивается с третьей попытки. Через пару секунд мы оказываемся внутри моего жалкого жилища. Без малейшего желания включаю свет и прохожу внутрь единственной комнаты. У меня не хватает смелости посмотреть Илье в глаза.  
— Кофе нет, — произношу вслух, глядя в пустой навесной шкаф на кухне.   
— Ничего не нужно, спасибо.   
Позади раздаются звуки медленных шагов. Понятия не имею, что он может рассматривать. В квартире нет ничего, кроме старой хозяйской мебели, рваных обоев и моего собственного беспорядка.   
— Давно переехал? — спокойно интересуется Илья. Не выдерживаю и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом.   
— Я… — Не знаю, с чего начать, и в итоге отвечаю на вопрос: — В середине ноября.   
— Вид хороший, — любезно заключает он, остановившись у окна.   
— Илья, прости, что не сказал. Я должен был. Просто…   
— Тебе не за что просить прощения.  
— Как ты узнал, где меня искать?   
— Хотел сделать сюрприз ко дню рождения, но оказалось, что в общежитии не проживает никакой Кораблев Глеб Александрович.   
— Как…   
— Твой друг Иван подсказал адрес.   
— Ваня?   
— Да. Он немного заикался по телефону. Так всегда или только от переизбытка чувств?   
Я в клетке. С тигром. Каким-то шестым чувством улавливаю жестко контролируемое напряжение, исходящее от Ильи волнами. Если бы он действительно был тигром, то хвост сейчас метался бы из стороны в сторону. Что касается меня, то я — смердящая страхом добыча, раненая антилопа посреди бескрайнего поля.   
— Он сказал, что возникли проблемы с другими студентами, и ты съехал.   
— Да.   
— Что за проблемы?   
Илья подходит ближе, выдвигает простой деревянный стул и спокойно садится. Замечаю, что он все еще одет в пальто, будто планирует уйти в любую минуту. Мне страшно думать, что будет означать этот уход.   
— Ничего серьезного.   
— Да? Тогда зачем было съезжать?   
Разжимаю напряженные пальцы и заставляю себя сесть напротив. Стопка белья все еще лежит на краю стола.   
— Я не хотел беспокоить тебя своими проблемами.  
Ох, как это жалко звучит вслух! Почти так же жалко, как в моих мыслях.   
— Мне есть дело до твоей жизни, Глеб. Я больше беспокоюсь, когда понятия не имею, что с тобой происходит. И я не злюсь, как ты, наверное, сейчас думаешь. Просто не понимаю.   
Я не знаю, что ответить, и молчу, глядя на стол.   
— Чем ты платишь за квартиру?   
— Работаю.   
— Вечерами?   
— Да, после учебы.   
— Где?   
— В прачечной отеля.   
Жду очередного вопроса, но Илья молчит. Его дыхание кажется немного учащенным, но я легко могу ошибаться.   
— И зачем было обманывать меня? — после долгой тишины почти ласково спрашивает он. Рискую поднять взгляд и тут же сожалею об этом. Илья выглядит уставшим, разбитым. Вот так неожиданно не остается и следа от былой холодности и сдержанности, впервые за долгое время я вижу настоящие живые эмоции на обычно суровом лице. Я обманул его доверие, обидел, расстроил…  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Прости. — Жгучее раскаяние выжигает изнутри до черных краев. — Прости, Илья.   
— Почему ты не сказал мне?   
— Ты бы спросил, — не думая, отвечаю я. Нет ни сил, ни желания лгать.   
— Что спросил?   
Делаю пару рваных вдохов. В глубине души я уже знаю, что будет дальше.   
— Почему. Ты бы спросил, почему они меня избили.   
Вижу, как очередная крупица правды просыпается сквозь пальцы. Илья сжимает губы в тонкую линию и делает то, чего я так боялся:  
— И почему же?   
— Потому что…   
Вот и все. Годы искусно сконструированной лжи, самообмана и беспочвенной надежды подошли к концу. Пожалуй, сложно придумать более неподходящий момент для признания, но другого выхода просто нет. Ожидание сжирало меня все эти годы, сомнение точило изнутри, ведь я знал, что обязательно расскажу ему однажды. Илья — единственный человек, заслуживающий правды.   
По мне проходит волна жара, сразу за ней — холода. Со стороны слышу, как кто-то, кто совсем не я, почти шепотом признается:   
— Я гей.   
Далее следует молчание, посреди которого я захлебываюсь и тону. Дрожь в руках не имеет ничего общего с приступами. Она лишь следствие того ебучего урагана, что бушует в душе. Ноги с трудом выдерживают нагрузку, когда я поднимаюсь и неуверенными шагами отхожу к окну. Хочется прикоснуться к стеклу влажными ладонями, почувствовать его прохладу, но я боюсь отпустить грудную клетку и освободить спрятанный в ней ядовитый страх.   
— Это ничего не меняет, — наконец говорит Илья. Как бы не так. Это меняет все.   
— Это меняет все.   
— Нет. — Илья резко встает со стула и подходит ко мне. — Нет, Глеб.   
Волна слез обжигает щеки. Боль в животе вяжет узлы где-то внутри тела, а затем резко дергает за них и скручивает, превращая в беззащитное существо.   
— Я же люблю тебя, — нежно шепчет Илья и подходит вплотную. Сильные руки обвивают, прижимают спиной к его ни с чем не сравнимому теплу. — Ты мой сын, Глеб. И всегда им будешь, невзирая ни на что. И неважно, кого ты полюбишь.   
«Тебя. Я люблю тебя! Только тебя…»   
Хриплый болезненный стон вырывается из моих губ. Боль вспыхивает внутри, поражает клетки, выедает то немногое, что осталось от надежды. Илья молча слушает, как я завываю, и лишь крепче прижимает к себе. Он — единственное, что удерживает меня на краю.   
— Тише, Глеб. Все будет как прежде. Я с тобой и никуда не денусь. Ничего не изменится.   
Какая изысканная пытка: верить в то, что отношения еще возможно сохранить, и вместе с этим больше жизни желать, чтобы они изменились.

***

 

Илья остается до утра, но при этом отказывается ложиться спать и проводит всю ночь у включенной лампы за кухонным столом. О чем он думает, можно только догадываться.  
Тревога не отпускает до конца. Спустя некоторое время я просто выбиваюсь из сил и ненадолго проваливаюсь в беспокойный сон. Мы не разговариваем больше, позволяя ночной тишине поглотить остатки недосказанного. В какой-то момент мне мерещится, что он ложится рядом, обнимает и целует в висок, но уже в следующее мгновение сон развеивается, оставляя после себя только горечь самообмана.   
Каким бы нереальным это не казалось еще пару часов назад, утро приходит в положенном часу. Серое, мрачное и холодное февральское утро. Я просыпаюсь, ощущая дополнительный вес второго одеяла, в квартире свежо из-за распахнутого окна, со стороны кухни слышатся шорохи и приглушенный звук включенного телевизора.   
При свете дня все выглядит иначе. Не так драматично. Или, может, дело в том, что Илья заполняет небольшое пространство квартиры привычной с детства рутиной. Даже с кровати мне видны его чуть влажные после душа волосы, завитки пара над стоящей на чистом столе кружкой, слышен запах гренок.   
Просто утро. Ничего большего. Обычное утро, каких были сотни.   
Поднимаюсь и сразу же надеваю теплые носки. Затем кутаюсь в кофту крупной вязки и подхожу ближе к Илье.   
— Доброе утро. Умывайся и будем завтракать, — не отвлекаясь от переворачивания золотистого хлеба на сковороде, говорит он.   
— Хорошо.   
В ванной замечаю, что мои разбросанные по всем поверхностям бутылки, банки и флаконы теперь аккуратно стоят на полках, даже зубная щетка занимает законное место в специальном держателе, а не валяется на краю раковины. Вопреки нервозности, я улыбаюсь. Смотреть на себя в зеркало страшно, поэтому не делаю этого и вскоре возвращаюсь на кухню.   
За столом мы не разговариваем, но эта тишина не тяготит. Илья ждет, пока я съедаю две гренки, и спрашивает:   
— Ты расскажешь, что все-таки случилось в общежитии? Подозреваю, не было никакой двухнедельной практики в Пскове.   
— Нет. Была драка. Шесть дней я провел в больнице, потом выписали, и пришлось ночевать в хостеле, пока искал квартиру.   
— А до этого? До больницы?   
— Ничего особенного. Кто-то пустил слух, потом, видимо, нашлись доказательства того, что я педик, и наступила быстрая расправа.   
Илья хмурится от выбранного мной термина, но не комментирует.   
— Ты обращался в полицию?   
Качаю головой и прячу руки в длинных рукавах.   
— Я не видел лиц, на них были повязки. Свидетелей не нашлось.   
— А камеры? Там же есть на входе и в коридорах тоже.   
— Илья, всем насрать. Тем более, я не отрицал обвинений. Никто не любит таких, как я. Им проще сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.   
— Как отнеслись к этому в группе? С преподавателями не было проблем?   
— Нет, все нормально.   
В образовавшейся паузе смотрю на часы.   
— Мне скоро на работу.   
Илья кивает и встает.   
— Подвезти тебя?   
— До метро. Дальше будет быстрее на подземке.   
Мы вместе выходим из дома, молча едем десять минут, а потом я сижу в незаглушенной машине в ожидании. Чего? Сам не знаю, но что-то внутри подсказывает, что я упустил важную деталь. Илья сосредоточенно смотрит вперед, погруженный в мысли.   
— Ты сейчас обратно в Выборг?   
— М-м?   
— Говорю, едешь в Выборг?   
— Да.   
— Напиши, как доедешь.   
— Со мной все будет хорошо.   
— Илья, я хотел рассказать. Правда.   
Он смотрит на меня с такой тоской во взгляде, что по спине невольно пробегает волна холода. Так смотрят, прощаясь навсегда. Но этого не может быть. Все хорошо. Все же хорошо! Да, ему потребуется время, чтобы принять, но Илья не гомофоб. Наверное. Он не может возненавидеть меня. Да. Да?  
— Это неважно. Как я сказал, ничего не изменится.   
Еще несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга, после чего я по привычке наклоняюсь ближе, чтобы обнять его на прощание. Такое заурядное действие, простое проявление привязанности между знакомыми людьми. Моей привязанности к нему, но…   
Илья хмурится, отворачивается в сторону и опускает руки на руль.   
Я замираю. Заливаюсь краской от стыда и осознания собственной тупости. Я — гей. Педик. Извращенец. Кто вообще сказал, что Илья захочет ко мне прикасаться, тем более обнимать? Может, со временем, если я хочу еще немного потешить фантазию, но точно не сейчас.   
Глупо. Глупо. Глупо было верить. Но не верить Илье я не умею. Пытаюсь сглотнуть. Не получается, так как во рту пересохло. Удивительно, что напоследок я нахожу голос и произношу тихое:   
— Пока, Илья.   
Быстро выхожу из машины и захлопываю за собой дверь.

9.  
Исходную идею описываю около двадцати минут, изредка показывая картинки из сети и собственные корявые рисунки. Композицию мы обсуждаем еще столько же, а затем мастер делает набросок на бумаге. Я забраковываю, пытаюсь объяснить еще раз. На листке возникают все новые и новые узоры, и в итоге ничего невозможно разобрать.   
— Дай мне пару часов. Я подумаю и нарисую заново.   
— Правда?   
К этому моменту я жду, что меня пошлют на хуй из-за излишней требовательности. Мастеру за тридцать. Это бородатый мужик с двумя «рукавами» и «ошейником» из каких-то племенных узоров, владелец салона, принимающий меня только потому, что Маша лично об этом попросила.   
— Я вижу, что для тебя это не просто картинка. Каждый день сюда приходят придурки, для которых татуировка — нечто вроде модного атрибута. Попытка стать круче других или просто доказать, что ты ебанутый на всю голову. На такой херне салон зарабатывает деньги, но лично я давно уже не занимаюсь подобным. Если честно, — он замолкает и снова смотрит на неудавшийся эскиз, — я вообще стараюсь не набивать в первый раз, потому что обычно люди сами не знают, чего хотят.   
— Я знаю, просто не могу нормально объяснить.   
— Давай так: я нарисую пару вариантов. Мне понятно, что ты хочешь вложить эмоционально, просто, может, это нужно сделать несколько иначе. Оставь номер. Я наберу, как закончу.   
В итоге его вариант оказывается идеальным. Я смотрю на эскиз, не в состоянии подобрать слов.   
— Ну как?   
В вопросе слышится улыбка, потому что он уже сам знает ответ.   
— Когда можно сделать?   
— Если хочешь, начнем прямо сейчас, но за один раз не получится все сделать.   
— Да, хочу. 

***

 

Заполнять анкету и собирать нужные справки мне помогает куратор программы обмена. Всего нас пятеро студентов, летящих в Лондон, и еще десять счастливчиков, направляющихся в Берлин. Я быстро узнаю, что с шенгеном все намного проще, чем с английской визой. Нам приходится лично нести документы в центр и сдавать биометрические данные. Спустя десять дней двоих вызывают на собеседование с работником консульства, но, к счастью, через три недели вся наша маленькая группа получает обратно паспорта с разрешением на въезд в Великобританию. Вылет пятого мая.   
Пожалуй, это единственное, что складывается удачно.   
Из-за татуировки я перестал ходить в бассейн. Почему-то кожа плохо восстанавливалась между сеансами, и пришлось долго ждать, пока сойдет краснота и припухлость. Даже спустя неделю с последнего посещения я все еще боюсь контакта с хлоркой. В универе в связи с предстоящей поездкой преподаватели назначили раннюю сдачу зачетов, отчего заниматься приходится в два раза усерднее. Конечно, был вариант отложить все до возвращения, но мне не хотелось растягивать сомнительное удовольствие.   
Продолжаю работать в прачечной, даже получаю чуть больше после недавнего поднятия зарплаты, но денег катастрофически не хватает. С Ваней и Машей мы изредка пересекаемся на занятиях, общаемся на отвлеченные темы. Я не хочу омрачать их медовый месяц и как могу симулирую хорошее настроение.   
Однако самая большая проблема в том, что общение с Ильей за прошедший месяц сошло на нет. Раньше казалось, что мы редко разговариваем по телефону, обмениваемся скупыми и несодержательными сообщениями, мало знаем о жизни друг друга, но я ошибался. В какой-то момент наши с Ильей роли диаметрально сменились. Теперь я пытался дозвониться до него и слушал бесконечные длинные гудки. Писал смс, не получая на них ответа, или же довольствуясь короткими отписками вроде «занят, перезвоню». О причине такого отношения нетрудно было догадаться.   
Постепенно ко мне вернулись кошмары. Во время первого приступа я почти набрал Илью посреди ночи, после чего я стал разбирать мобильник на составляющие, чтобы не было возможности поддаться слабости. Пришлось обойти десяток аптек, чтобы купить «Адаптол» без рецепта. Этот препарат не самый сильный из того, что мне приходилось принимать, но с ним легче сохранять спокойствие. Изо дня в день я живу по простому плану. Каждое утро составляю мысленный список дел и придерживаюсь его, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
А потом… Потом звонит она.   
— Алло. — Прижимаю трубку плечом и пытаюсь найти пару одинаковых носков в ящике. Еще немного, и я опоздаю на работу.   
— Это Глеб?   
— Да.   
— Вы меня, наверное, не помните, но мы встречались не так давно. Меня зовут Марина. Я работаю с Ильей.   
Теряю интерес к носкам и беру трубку в руку.   
— Я помню.   
— Извините, что беспокою. Я бы хотела поговорить.   
— О чем?   
— Об Илье.   
— Что с ним?   
Возможные сценарии проносятся в сознании, один хуже другого.   
— С ним все нормально… более или менее. Мы можем встретиться? Хотелось бы лично поговорить.   
— Я в Петербурге.   
— Жаль. Это… довольно срочно. Вы никак не можете приехать?   
— Скажете, что случилось?   
— Ничего страшного. Обещаю. Просто… мне нужна ваша помощь.   
Какой дурак согласится сорваться в другой город на ночь глядя? Пропустить смену, потратить на дорогу деньги, отложенные на еду, не зная ровным счетом ничего?   
— Сможете встретить с вокзала?   
— Да, — облегченно соглашается Марина. — Без проблем. Наберите, как будете подъезжать.   
С учетом дороги до Финбана, ожидания поезда и непосредственного времени в пути я доезжаю до Выборга за четыре с половиной часа. На выходе из здания вокзала быстро нахожу припаркованную невдалеке белую «единичку» и сажусь в машину.   
— Рада, что вы приехали. Давайте обсудим все в спокойной обстановке и решим, что делать дальше.   
Киваю и жду, но Марина ничего больше не произносит по дороге к простому кафе в центральной части города. Здесь немногие заведения работают в половине двенадцатого ночи. Внутри почти никого нет. Мы заказываем по чашке чая и садимся в дальнем углу.   
Глядя на нее в приглушенном свете потолочных ламп, мне сложно узнать жизнерадостную и назойливую Марину, разбудившую меня тем утром. Она выглядит устало, обращается строго на «вы» и будто бы ходит по тонкому льду.   
— Меня это не касается, конечно. Может, Илья никогда за это не простит, но… другого выхода нет.   
Я путаюсь в ее ответах и теряю терпение.   
— Марина, что происходит?  
— Илья не выходит из дома уже три недели. Такое бывало и раньше, но никогда не длилось так долго. Он ни с кем не общается. Работу перевел на подчиненных и даже не проверяет, насколько хорошо те с ней справляются.   
— Почему? У него проблемы со здоровьем?   
Марина убирает волосы от лица и проводит пальцами по гладким краям теплой кружки.   
— Можно и так сказать.   
— Я не понимаю, — вслух озвучиваю главную мысль нескольких последних минут.   
— Глеб. — Она умоляюще смотрит в глаза. — Вы же понимаете, что Илья очень закрытый человек? Настолько закрытый, что ни разу не рассказывал мне о вас. Да, я видела фото в спальне, пару раз спрашивала, но всякий раз он отказывался это обсуждать. А потом мне сказали, что вы приезжали в автосервис, и любопытство взяло верх. Простите, если тогда показалась вам назойливой. Илья выставил меня из дома и не разговаривал, несмотря на все извинения.   
— Меня не касаются ваши с Ильей личные отношения.   
— Личные? Вы думаете, что мы?..   
— Марина. Если вы надеетесь, что я помирю вас с Ильей, то…   
— Нет, я надеюсь, что вы с ним поговорите. Может, хоть вас он послушает.   
— С чего вдруг он станет меня слушать?   
Она растерянно смотрит на меня и, наконец, произносит:   
— Мы с Ильей близкие друзья. Я многое знаю о его прошлом, о семье, что осталась в Ростове. О личных секретах и тайнах, но даже я не знаю всего. Раньше мне удавалось выводить его из депрессий, запоев и приступов агрессивности, но в этот раз… Я не знаю, что произошло. Он отказывается говорить. А со мной он отказывается говорить только на одну тему.   
Марина выдерживает паузу и дает мне возможность самому сделать единственный логичный вывод. Она что-то еще произносит, но я зависаю на обрывках предыдущих фраз: семья в Ростове… запои… агрессия… Такое ощущение, что мы говорим о разных людях. Умом я понимаю, что ей нет смысла лгать. Скорее всего, Марина говорит правду, просто эта новая и незнакомая реальность никак не вмещается в рамки моего сознания.  
— … если хотите, могу остаться ненадолго, но боюсь, он выставит вас, если увидит мою машину.   
— Что?   
— Говорю, что могу отвезти вас к нему утром и остаться…   
— Нет, сейчас.   
Поднимаюсь и направляюсь к выходу.   
— Эм, Глеб? — Марина догоняет меня на улице. — Это не очень хорошая мысль. Давайте все же вы переночуете у меня, а утром…  
— Отвезите меня, или я вызову такси.   
Марина смотрит на меня, будто взвешивая степень решимости, а затем открывает машину и проходит к водительской двери.   
— Садитесь. Очень надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. 

***

 

Я понятия не имею, что делаю. Доверяюсь интуиции, наверное. Чутью, которое велит немедленно увидеть Илью. Через двадцать минут мы останавливаемся у съезда с пригородного шоссе. Отсюда к дому можно пройти напрямую через лес. В темноте ориентироваться сложно, но я прекрасно знаю дорогу.   
— На всякий случай побуду здесь полчаса. Наберите меня, если что-то пойдет не так, — просит Марина.  
— Хорошо.   
— И даже если все пройдет хорошо, пожалуйста, наберите утром.   
— Обязательно.   
Выхожу из машины и почти бегом направляюсь к дому. Изредка под ногами с хрустом ломаются ветки, проминается мягкий мох. Я освещаю путь телефонным фонариком и выключаю его, только когда сквозь голые стволы деревьев виднеются знакомые очертания. Небольшие прожектора по периметру забора освещают двор. Где-то на первом этаже горит свет, но через плотно задернутые шторы ничего не видно. Подхожу к воротам и нажимаю на кнопку домофона.   
Я не заметил даже, как температура резко упала за последние пару часов. Только сейчас вижу, что частое дыхание образует небольшие облачка в холодном ночном воздухе. Я слышу сигнал включения динамика и знаю, что Илья сейчас видит меня на экране.   
— Илья, открой.   
Тишина. До этого момента мне не хотелось думать, что он может не пустить меня на порог. Да, между нами многое изменилось, но доброта всегда была неотъемлемой чертой Ильи. Хотя, в свете последней информации, как я вообще могу судить о его характере?  
— Пожалуйста.   
Поднимаю руку и касаюсь края металлической коробки с динамиком и горящей красной лампочкой. Проходит еще пара секунд, а затем раздается щелчок открывшегося замка. Не теряя времени, захожу во двор и преодолеваю три ступени к входной двери. В коридоре темно и пусто. Я бросаю вещи на пол и разуваюсь. Из-за нервозности мои движения кажутся резкими, торопливыми. Тишина звучит почти оглушающе, особенно на фоне моего шумного дыхания.   
— Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Оборачиваюсь на голос и понимаю, что не заметил Илью, сидящего на диване в темном углу гостиной. Тот самый свет, что был виден снаружи, оказывается, горит на кухне и едва освещает комнату.   
— Приехал поговорить.   
— О чем?   
Я стараюсь разглядеть детали, но ничего не получается. Его голос звучит обычно. Как всегда.   
— Почему ты не отвечаешь на звонки?   
— Был занят.   
— Настолько занят, что не мог ответить на простое сообщение?   
Он молчит. Смотрю по сторонам и замечаю детали: разбросанные вещи, грязную посуду и, наконец, почти допитую бутылку виски. Делаю несколько шагов к ней и тяну руку.   
— Не трогай.   
Илья резко встает с места и подходит ближе. Только… это не Илья вовсе. Густая борода покрывает всю нижнюю часть лица, красные глаза злобно смотрят на меня, мятая грязная футболка болтается на осунувшихся плечах.   
— Илья?   
Он выхватывает бутылку из-под моих рук и проходит мимо к кухне. По пути откручивает крышку и, оказавшись у стола, наливает золотистую жидкость в стоящий там стакан.   
— Я еще раз спрашиваю: что ты тут делаешь? — рычит Илья. Наблюдаю, как он делает несколько жадных глотков виски.  
— Что с тобой происходит?   
— Ладно. Можешь остаться на ночь, но так, чтобы я тебя не видел. Утром уезжай.  
Такое ощущение, что мы оба не слышим друг друга или разговариваем на разных языках. Мои несчастные мозги все еще пытаются осознать происходящее. Я никогда, никогда не видел Илью таким. Да, случалось, он подхватывал грипп и проводил по несколько дней в постели, но даже тогда он не выглядел столь плохо. И если Марина права, то всему виной я.   
Конечно, она не знает деталей и того, что мое присутствие, вполне возможно, последнее, что нужно Илье. В конце концов, ему было противно прикасаться ко мне в феврале, и, похоже, ничего не изменилось с того времени.   
— Это из-за меня? — неуверенно начинаю я.   
Илья оборачивается и меня бьет током от его взгляда. Хищного, пронзительного.   
— Если тебе… мерзко меня видеть, я уйду.   
Несколько секунд он продолжает смотреть, а затем отводит глаза в сторону и отвечает:   
— Мерзко. Уйди.   
Не то чтобы я не ожидал услышать это. Ожидал. Но все равно не был готов.  
Чувствую, как внутри вспыхивает чувство стыда. Какие тут могли еще быть варианты? Конечно, ему противно думать обо мне. Видеть. Наверное, даже разговаривать, иначе почему бы он игнорировал звонки? В жизни Ильи я единственная неудача. Достаточно иметь глаза, чтобы увидеть это. Собственный бизнес, дом, крутая тачка, женщины, вроде Марины. У него есть все! И на этой картине мне точно нет места.   
Что я такое, по сути? Неудавшаяся попытка благотворительности? Психически неуравновешенный мальчик, которого жаль было выбросить на улицу? Едва ли что-то большее. Просто я обманывал себя все эти годы, не замечая очевидных вещей. Считал Илью непрошибаемым педантом, вечно спокойным, идеальным в делах и в жизни. Довольствовался тем, что он решал поведать мне о себе, и даже не задумывался о наличии другой, скрытой стороны его личности. Я искренне верил, что он действительно любит, пусть даже просто как сына, но Илья скрывал мое существование даже от близких друзей. Стыдился меня.   
Мерзко. Уйди.   
Набираю воздух в легкие, чтобы попрощаться. Больше мне нечего ему сказать. От извинений не будет пользы, для них уже слишком поздно. Все вышло не так, как должно было.   
Вдруг Илья размахивается и запускает бутылкой в противоположную стену. Я вздрагиваю от грохота бьющегося стекла и смотрю на него распахнутыми от изумления глазами. Илья начинает метаться по комнате, несколько раз проводит руками по волосам и, наконец, останавливается у столешницы спиной ко мне.   
Не хочу доводить его еще больше, поэтому начинаю выходить их комнаты.   
— Стой!   
Илья почти кричит, но не оборачивается. Боковым зрением вижу, как от частого дыхания вздымается его широкая спина.   
— Стой, — значительно тише повторяет он. — Пожалуйста, не уходи. Не уходи от меня.   
Инстинкт самосохранения испаряется. Даже зная, что он пьян, раздражен и, возможно, способен на агрессию в мою сторону, я выбрасываю все мысли из головы и подхожу к нему ближе.   
— Илья, — умоляю и прикасаюсь к плечу. — Илья, посмотри на меня.   
Это не логическое решение. Логично как раз было бы сбежать из этого дома навсегда. Это чистая интуиция. Его слова загоняют меня в тупик, но открытая боль в последней просьбе не позволит мне оставить Илью одного.   
Тяну за плечо. Чувствую тот момент, когда он поддается и позволяет подойти ближе. Обнять. Я не вкладываю в этот контакт ничего, кроме поддержки, сострадания и искреннего желания помочь, но неожиданно все меняется.   
Не знаю, по чьей вине мы вдруг оказываемся лицом к лицу. Я чувствую тепло его тела, запах виски и, возможно, сигарет. Эта близость сводит с ума. Никогда раньше Илья не был таким живым и реальным. Родным. Сейчас между нами нет социальных ролей, статусов и неравенства. Только тепло и нежность. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, и я тону во тьме его черных зрачков. Другого шанса не будет. Встаю на цыпочки и целую его.   
Это как наблюдать за аварией. Ты знаешь, что вот-вот произойдет нечто ужасное, но не можешь отвести взгляда. Где-то в голове надрывается здравый смысл, но я не в состоянии ничего изменить. Его губы оказываются невероятно мягкими, терпкими на вкус. Нежными. Илья отвечает сразу же, стоит лишь мне обнять его за плечи. Слегка наклоняю голову и провожу кончиком языка по нижней губе. Закрываю глаза и плавлюсь от одной мысли, что после стольких лет могу впервые так к нему прикоснуться. К нему! К моему Илье.   
Спустя некоторое время он приоткрывает рот, впуская меня глубже. Сильные руки скользят по спине, прижимают. Мы настолько близко, что тела соприкасаются практически по всей длине. В таком положении ничего невозможно скрыть, но я и не хочу этого делать. Пусть он узнает, как сильно я хочу его, и больше в моем сердце не останется секретов. Забываю дышать, забываю жить. Перед глазами все плывет, когда я начинаю терять сознание. Голова запрокидывается назад, но Илья крепко держит меня и продолжает целовать шею, чувствительную кожу у уха, мочку…   
Немного прихожу в себя, когда он касается моего лица обеими ладонями и смотрит в глаза.   
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Илья.   
Понятия не имею, о чем он спрашивает, и отдаюсь инстинкту. Второй поцелуй совершенно не похож на первый. Откуда-то во мне берутся силы, я делаю шаг вперед, заставляя Илью отступить. Цепляюсь руками за его одежду, волосы, кусаю губы. Видимо, я делаю что-то правильно, потому что Илья рычит и подхватывает меня на руки. Через секунду я уже сижу на столешнице с раздвинутыми ногами. Наши движения теряют всякую последовательность, остаются только нестерпимое желание быть ближе, прикасаться, чувствовать вкус губ и кожи.   
— Скажи «да», — шепчет Илья. — Скажи «да».   
— Да, — отвечаю, теряя всякий контроль. — Да!   
В эту же секунду молния на моих джинсах расстегивается. Одним резким движением он стягивает вниз брюки вместе с бельем и обхватывает член.   
— А-а… — Выгибаю спину и двигаюсь навстречу. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Открываю глаза и смотрю вниз. Пытаюсь осознать, что этими руками он прикасался ко мне тысячи раз. Сильные пальцы, сжимающие багровую головку моего члена, готовили завтраки, мыли спину, обрабатывали синяки и ссадины.  
Мой Илья. Только мой. Единственный, мой…   
— Илья… — хрипло стону и кончаю, забрызгивая его кулак. Он выжимает из меня все до последней капли и продолжает целовать шею, ключицы, плечи. В промежутках шепчет что-то, но я не могу расслышать слов, только невероятно нежный тон. Я знаю, что должен доставить ему то же удовольствие. Хочу, умираю от желания прикоснуться к нему подобным образом, но когда пытаюсь дотянуться до пояса его брюк, он лишь ласково поднимает мои руки к себе на плечи и помогает встать.   
Мы доходим до спальни. Илья опускает меня на кровать и медленно раздевает в темноте знакомой комнаты; поцелуи покрывают каждый участок оголяемой кожи, в его руках я расслабляюсь и чувствую, как проваливаюсь в сон. Илья ложится рядом и укрывает нас обоих одеялом. Больше я ничего не помню. 

10.  
В пятнадцать лет я бунтовал. Не лично против Ильи, просто из принципа. В школе обзавелся кучкой сомнительных друзей, перестал заниматься в полную силу и быстро скатился к тройкам.  
Возможно, таким образом я пытался привлечь к себе его внимание, ведь Илья все больше времени стал проводить на работе и часто уезжал в командировки в Питер и Москву. Его собственное дело быстро набирало обороты, появилась новая автомастерская, были планы по организации сервисного обслуживания. Илья не вдавался в подробности, но держал меня в курсе происходящего. К сожалению, такая постановка вопроса не была взаимной.   
Осенью я начал курить за гаражами. К пятнадцати годам большинство одноклассников уже имело опыт в этом деле, а кое-кто даже стаж. Меня не зацепило, скорее, я затягивался за компанию, чтобы не выделяться. Дома не пытался маскировать запах или прятать пачки сигарет. Илья знал, но ничего не говорил.   
В принципе, он никогда не относился ко мне, как к ребенку. Может, не умел, а может, чувствовал, что даже в десять я был эмоционально взрослее многих старшеклассников. Вечера в доме превратились в негласное противостояние его терпения и моей твердолобости.   
За ужином в тот вечер я ожидал, что Илья наконец выйдет из себя и придумает какое-нибудь наказание, ведь его впервые за все годы вызвали в школу. Поводом стала драка среди старшеклассников, в которой я принял активное участие.   
— Глеб, нам нужно поговорить, — начал он, когда ужин подходил к концу.  
Я нахохлился в ожидании. Частые конфликты со сверстниками научили не показывать страх, и уж тем более — вину. Мысленно я прогнал возможные варианты наказаний и лишений и к своему удивлению понял, что меня было чего лишать. Например, нового ноутбука, купленного для занятий, или плеера с гигами музыки, или…   
— Мне сегодня звонил твой отец.   
Мысленное перечисление благ врезалось в фигуральную бетонную стену.   
— Что?   
— Твой биологический отец. Александр Кораблев. Он долгое время жил в Германии, недавно вернулся в Россию и хотел бы пообщаться с тобой.   
— Нет.   
— Просто подумай об этом, Глеб. Не надо делать поспешных выводов.   
— Здесь не о чем думать! Он бросил нас. Меня. Отец? Он мне не отец!   
— Успокойся и поставь чайник.   
— Илья!   
— Поставь чайник. — Он поднял на меня строгий взгляд и полностью сосредоточил внимание. Этой демонстрации силы было достаточно, чтобы прервать мой эмоциональный выброс. Не дожидаясь особого приглашения, я заварил ему кофе, налил чашку чая себе и вернулся за стол.   
— Сейчас он с семьей живет в Москве, но хотел бы приехать сюда, чтобы повидаться, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Илья.   
— С семьей?   
— Да. У тебя есть младшие брат и сестра. Ты сможешь познакомиться с ними в следующий раз. Для начала Александр хотел бы повидаться с тобой наедине.   
— Я ни с кем не хочу знакомиться, — как можно спокойнее произнес я.   
— Возможно, со временем ты изменишь мнение. Никто не торопит.   
— Зачем ты вообще мне это говоришь?   
Илья непонимающе посмотрел в мою сторону.   
— Бросил бы трубку! Послал бы его! Нам не нужно подачек, мы и так хорошо живем. Вдвоем.   
Ответа пришлось ждать несколько минут. Илья дожевал остатки салата и пододвинул ближе чашку остывающего кофе.   
— Да, мы хорошо живем, но тебе нужна дополнительная страховка в жизни. Я не говорю, что между тобой и отцом волшебным образом воцарятся мир и любовь. Он повел себя непростительно, совершил массу ошибок, и только тебе решать, заслуживает ли он прощения. Однако, Глеб, жизнь непредсказуема. Если со мной что-то случится, тебе нужна будет…   
— С тобой ничего не случится!   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — тихо спросил он. — Я могу попасть в аварию, заболеть, получить кирпичом по голове. Нет никаких гарантий, понимаешь? И в таком случае, тебе нужен будет кто-то, кто поможет с поступлением, поддержит в трудную минуту. Может, стоит дать ему шанс?   
Он был прав, конечно. Я продолжал молча сидеть на стуле, представляя себе жизнь без Ильи, и мне не нравилось то, что я видел. Вернее, такая перспектива вгоняла в ужас. Казалось бы, после всего пережитого в детстве я должен был быть готов. Должен был знать, что может произойти все, что угодно. Мамина судьба, моя, печальная история тети Леры, живущей сейчас в какой-то деревне со вторым мужем-алкоголиком — все это было наглядным пособием того, как жизнь может измениться к худшему. Я размяк. Расслабился. Стал принимать как должное то, что было подарком судьбы.   
— Я подумаю, — слабым голосом согласился я.   
— Можешь идти наверх, я сам уберу.   
Когда Илья протянул руку, чтобы взять пустую чашку, я неожиданно схватил его запястье и прижал к себе. Он позволил несколько секунд чувствовать его сердцебиение, а затем свободной ладонью провел по моим волосам и улыбнулся.   
— Давай, иди наверх, пацан.   
— С тобой же все нормально? Ты не болеешь?   
— Не болею и не планирую.   
К концу года я выровнял успеваемость, сменил круг общения и старался больше времени проводить с Ильей, а не в своей комнате. С Александром Кораблевым мы так и не встретились. После пары напряженных телефонных разговоров он сообщил, что возвращается обратно в Германию. Больше о нем я ничего не слышал. 

***

 

Когда я просыпаюсь, сквозь щели в закрытых шторах льется серый утренний свет. Ильи нет рядом, хотя я отчетливо помню, что мы спали вместе.   
В доме тихо, поэтому невозможно догадаться, где он находится и чем занят. Бессмысленно оставаться в постели и гадать, мне нужно увидеть Илью прямо сейчас. Встаю и надеваю футболку с джинсами, после чего босыми ногами ступаю по прохладному деревянному полу.   
В гостиной пусто. Мельком смотрю на стену, в которую вчера была запущена бутылка, замечаю вмятину, но осколки убраны. В комнате вообще значительно чище, чем вчера. Медленно и почти бесшумно я прохожу по дому, нахожу телефон и отправляю короткое сообщение Марине, заглядываю в ванную комнату, но Ильи нигде нет.   
Дойдя до входной двери, обуваю резиновые сапоги на босу ногу и набрасываю на плечи зимнюю куртку Ильи. На улице не настолько холодно, но меня всегда знобит по утрам. Я нахожу его сидящим на верхней ступени крыльца с сигаретой в руке. Молча сажусь рядом и смотрю на мрачные стволы все еще мертвого леса. До появления листвы не меньше месяца.   
— Извини, что будил ночью, — говорю я. Илья затягивается и медленно выдыхает белый дым. Даже не пытаюсь сдерживать любопытство и откровенно рассматриваю его профиль. К бороде придется привыкнуть, как и к сигаретам, но в этом новом внешнем виде есть что-то привлекательное. Неправильное, но сексуальное.   
— Давно вернулись?   
Я знаю, что он имеет в виду кошмары.   
— Около месяца назад.   
Не нужно быть гением, чтобы совместить следствие с причиной. Мы оба молчим пару минут. Он докуривает и тушит окурок о край стеклянной пепельницы, видимо, принесенной из дома.   
— Принимаешь что-нибудь?   
— «Адаптол».   
Илья кивает и поворачивается ко мне лицом. Одной ночи сна было явно недостаточно, так как под глазами все еще заметны синяки, а на белках виднеется краснота.   
— Глеб, нам нужно поговорить насчет…   
— Знаешь, я не ел ничего со вчерашнего утра. Приготовишь что-нибудь?   
Я не дожидаюсь ответа и ухожу обратно в дом. Ничего хорошего из разговоров сейчас не получится. Зная Илью, я предполагаю, что на трезвую голову он назовет все, что произошло вчера, безответственной ошибкой, извинится и предложит забыть. Не исключено, что даже придумает пару оправданий нам обоим, чтобы смягчить отказ.   
Только я пока не готов к отказу. Все изменилось вчера, и я больше не вижу в нем недоступную мечту, вместо этого вижу возможность. Сейчас многое будет зависеть от того, как я поведу себя, что сделаю. Никаких ошибок. Еще вчера мой мир рушился на глазах, но теперь есть шанс. И я его не упущу, пусть для этого придется применить всю хитрость, на какую я только способен.   
Оказавшись в доме, быстро снимаю верхнюю одежду и иду на кухню. В холодильнике непривычно пусто, но меня это не останавливает. Открываю дверцы шкафов, нахожу рис и молоко с длительным сроком хранения.  
— Рисовую же долго варить, да? — спрашиваю, не глядя на появившегося в комнате Илью.   
— Да, полчаса.   
— Отлично! Успею сходить в душ.   
— Давай позже, я хотел…   
— Ноги замерзли на улице. Пойду согреюсь.  
Положив продукты на столешницу, направляюсь к ванной и прямо по пути снимаю с себя футболку. Начинаю расстегивать пуговицы на джинсах. Вполне возможно, что Илью не привлекают мужчины, но после вчерашнего я готов рискнуть. Поравнявшись с ним, смотрю в глаза, задерживая взгляд на секунду дольше, чем нужно, и, улыбнувшись, прохожу мимо. Я уже почти у двери, когда его голос выдергивает меня из игры.  
— Глеб!   
«Твою мать», — зажмуриваю глаза и фигурально бью себя по лбу. Как? Как можно было забыть?!   
Илья сокращает расстояние между нами. Его прохладные пальцы прикасаются к спине в том месте, где ветви татуировки сгибаются от ветра и достают до плеча. Илья молча проводит по стволу вдоль позвоночника и опускает руку ниже, туда, где у линии пояса брюк виднеются вырывающиеся из плоти корни. Не исключено, что Илья даже не помнит тот день, но я не забуду никогда.   
— Это же… Глеб?   
—Ты не одобряешь подобное, я знаю.   
— Очень красиво. Тебе подходит, — вполне искренне заключает он. Не могу больше стоять спиной к нему и поворачиваюсь.   
— Но ты же говорил, что делать татуировки безответственно?   
Илья улыбается.   
— Тебе было четырнадцать. Я говорил то, что должен был.   
Мне вспоминается вчерашний разговор с Мариной, и последняя фраза приобретает совершенно иной смысл.   
— Ты лгал мне?   
— Только чтобы защитить. И знаешь, у меня больше нет сил на это.   
— В каком смысле?   
— Не убегай. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста.   
Илья берет за руку и ведет к дивану. Усадив меня по центру, сам опускается на пол прямо передо мной и молчит некоторое время. Нервозность усиливается вне зависимости от попыток сохранять спокойствие.   
— То, что произошло вчера... — Илья замолкает, и кажется, что мое сердце сейчас разорвется. — Я не смогу изменить своего отношения к тебе, Глеб.   
— Понимаю, — шепчу одним воздухом.   
— Я люблю тебя как сына, но вчера… Ты единственный человек, который по-настоящему близок мне, и ни при каких условиях я не могу тебя потерять. Понимаешь это?   
Киваю.   
— Хорошо. Поэтому я должен сказать тебе правду.   
Я сжимаю края мягкого сиденья до боли в руках. Больше всего хочется закрыть глаза и сжаться в тугой клубок, заткнуть уши и спрятаться. Не видеть, не слышать и, главное, не чувствовать, но именно это невозможно сделать в данную минуту.   
— В моей жизни не было никого столь искреннего, любящего и преданного, Глеб. Когда ты начал отдаляться после школы, я старался принять твой выбор, найти себя в жизни, но отпустить насовсем не смог. Было трудно балансировать на грани, но мне удавалось. А потом… потом ты признался, что гей, и решимость рассыпалась, как песок. Ты… настолько сильный, уверенный в себе… безумно красивый, нежный, отзывчивый. Я хочу прикасаться к тебе, чувствовать, как бьется твое сердце, но не только это. Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было. И хочу тебя. Схожу с ума по тебе. Пожалуйста, если это возможно…   
Сам не понимаю, как оказываюсь у него на коленях. Красивое лицо Ильи искажает невообразимая мука, выносить которую у меня нет сил. Прикасаюсь к его плечам, провожу пальцами по шее, чувствую, как бешено колотится его сердце.   
Этого не может быть. Илья любит меня… Скулю и целую, вкладывая всего себя, всю страсть, что есть внутри.   
— Хочу тебя, — шепчу прямо в его влажные губы. — Как же я хочу тебя.   
В следующее мгновение он уже вжимает меня в пол всем своим весом. Рефлекторно обвиваю его ногами, выгибаю спину, чтобы быть ближе. Даже сквозь одежду ощущаю соприкосновения каменной плоти. Его… моей…   
— Пожалуйста, Илья. Пожалуйста!  
— Боже… — Он целует шею, старается замедлить движения, но меня это не устраивает. Что-то сорвалось с рельсов, и останавливаться нельзя.   
— Не могу больше, — мой голос дрожит, еще немного — и напряжение станет болезненным.   
— Тише. — Илья нежно целует в губы и блестящими от эмоций глазами смотрит на меня. — Я позабочусь о тебе. Глеб, мой нежный, мой мальчик…   
Слезы текут из глаз, я вздрагиваю и цепляюсь за него, как за последнее, что осталось у меня в жизни. Илья бережно поднимает меня с пола, будто я ничего не вешу. Относит в комнату, где все еще царит полумрак. Первым он раздевает меня, а затем снимает с себя одежду, и я автоматически тянусь рукой к выключателю, чтобы увидеть его.   
— Подожди.   
Илья подходит к окну и распахивает шторы. В сером безликом свете пасмурного мартовского дня я вижу своего отца, наверное, впервые в жизни вижу его настоящего. Лежа на постели, раскидываю ноги шире, поднимаю руки вверх, сцепляя их в замок у изголовья. Было бы развратно, если бы не та нежность, что растекается по мне теплом от его взгляда.  
Илья ставит колено на край кровати, опускается на четвереньки. Он приближается, нависает надо мной. Тепло близкого тела прошибает электрическими разрядами.   
— Как? — ласково спрашивает он, целуя меня в плечо, туда, где виднеются ветви татуировки.   
— Внутри. Хочу чувствовать тебя внутри.   
Илья болезненно рычит и немного меняет положение. Чувствую горячую ладонь в промежности и почти сразу же упирающийся в мой вход кончик пальца. Несколько раз он проводит по краю, дразнит, заводит еще больше. Потом смачивает палец в слюне и надавливает сильнее.   
Прикусываю губу от ощущения давления, быстро превращающегося в наслаждение.   
— Так? — Илья внимательно следит за моим выражением лица.   
— Еще. Хочу еще, пожалуйста.   
Он проникает глубже и чуть сгибает палец. Не совсем, но скоро он коснется нужной точки, и я не уверен, что выдержу. Будто слыша мои мысли, Илья добавляет еще один палец. Растягивает сильнее, в этот раз даже слегка болезненно. Мой стон тонет где-то посреди сильного поцелуя. Темп ускоряется. В месте, где его возбужденный до предела член касается моей ноги, ощущаются влажные следы вытекающей смазки. Подаюсь бедрами навстречу руке, но вскоре Илья вынимает все пальцы.   
Он встает с постели и достает из ящика флакон лубриканта и презерватив. Я знаю, что хочу этого, но теперь чувствую неуверенность и волнение. Вдруг я сделаю что-то не так? Вдруг ему не понравится? У Ильи в жизни было неизвестное количество партнеров гораздо более опытных, чем я.   
— Эй? — Он ложится рядом и прикасается кончиками пальцев к щеке. — Это не обязательно, если ты сомневаешься.   
Я слегка качаю головой.   
— Не в этом дело. Я хочу тебя. Так сильно хочу, что, наверное, сойду с ума.   
Илья улыбается и нежно целует.   
— Просто ты у меня первый.   
В этот раз он смотрит настороженно.   
— Ты никогда?..   
— Да нет, у меня был секс, но я никогда не… Не доверял настолько, чтобы...   
— А мне? Мне ты доверяешь?   
— Да.   
— Но?   
— Но не уверен, что тебе понравится. Со мной.   
Отвожу взгляд в сторону на последней фразе, но Илья не дает отвернуться далеко. Его низкий смех вибрирует сквозь соприкасающуюся кожу.   
— Мне понравится.   
— Вдруг я…   
— Глеб. Ты роскошный, красивый, страстный… И я люблю тебя. Только тебя, слышишь?   
Его прохладные от смазки пальцы возвращаются на прежнее место, и я неконтролируемо выгибаюсь и стону.   
— Видел бы ты себя сейчас. Боже… я могу кончить прямо так. Просто глядя на тебя.   
Это глупо, но его слова успокаивают, развеивают сомнения. Ласки продолжаются еще несколько минут, после чего Илья переворачивает меня на живот и подкладывает подушку. Я слышу, как разрывается упаковка презерватива. Чувствую, как он раздвигает мои ягодицы обеими руками. Прогибаю спину, выставляя себя напоказ. Илья шумно выдыхает и мнет мыщцы в сильных пальцах. Вздрагиваю, когда его губы прикасаются к рисунку на спине. Он целует контур татуировки, скользит влажным языком по стволу изображенного на ней дерева.   
Мой растянутый пальцами вход пульсирует от предвкушения. Наконец ощущаю, как горячая головка члена слегка надавливает на кожу, толкается внутрь. Раздвигаю шире ноги и чувствую, как он начинает плавно входить в меня.   
— Ты не представляешь, что происходило со мной при одной мысли, что кто-то делает это с тобой, — почти злобно произносит Илья у моего уха. — Что кто-то, кроме меня, прикасается к этой восхитительной коже, сладким губам, трахает тебя, такого тугого и горячего. И ты не представляешь, что я чувствую сейчас, зная, что ты хочешь меня, хочешь, чтобы я вставил тебе по самые яйца.   
Постепенно он погружается до конца, и это, в совокупности с неожиданно грязными словами, заставляет мой член истекать влагой и пульсировать на грани.   
— Ты мой, Глеб. — Первый толчок, и я вскрикиваю от боли и удовольствия. — Только мой.   
Молчать невозможно. Каждое движение его твердого члена вызывает волну дрожи и сладкого наслаждения. Я никогда не думал, что будет так. Горячо, грязно, страстно. В те разы, когда я позволял себе мечтать, Илья всегда был сдержан и аккуратен, но сейчас я понимаю, что не знаю этого мужчину настолько хорошо, насколько думал. То, что он имеет меня, полностью подчиняет своей воле, прикусывая за плечо и продолжая при этом рычать, вызывает трепет предвкушения.  
— Да, да, да! — хрипло выкрикиваю в такт с его движениями. Илья обнимает за талию и поднимает вверх, ставя на четвереньки. Я чувствую, как по спине скользят ладони, как пальцы повторяют контуры татуировки, а затем поднимаются к шее и обхватывают ее, ограничивая дыхание.   
— Нормально? — почти обычным голосом спрашивает Илья. Я киваю, и тотчас же его пальцы сжимают горло еще сильнее, а вторая рука опускается на член. Пара глубоких толчков — и я кончаю. Мне нечем дышать, но от этого оргазм еще ярче. Страх подстегивает желание жить, желание принадлежать только ему, только Илье, безоговорочно доверять. Во всем. Всегда. Волны слепящего удовольствия сжимают меня, чтобы потом взорвать на тысячи мерцающих частиц.   
Его, я действительно только его.   
Наконец Илья расслабляет пальцы, я жадно хватаю воздух ртом и без сил падаю на кровать. Дав мне несколько секунд, он выходит и переворачивает меня на спину. Сухие губы прикасаются к моим.   
— Мой мальчик… — Его член снова находит проникает в мое расслабленное тело, в этот раз без всякого труда. — Любимый… самый лучший, никогда не сомневайся в этом.   
Теперь, вот теперь он нежен! Боже… Я бы рассмеялся, но сил нет ни на что. Илья поднимает ноги и придерживает их в согнутом положении. Медленно и неспешно он продолжает трахать меня в свое удовольствие и очень скоро кончает глубоко внутри. Удивительно, но я ощущаю каждое сокращение, жалею, что не чувствую спермы. Наверное, с этим нужно будет что-то сделать, но не сейчас…   
— Спи. — Еще один нежный поцелуй, и я позволяю неге взять верх. — Спи, мой... 

***

 

По идее, первым перелетом на самолете должен был стать рейс Санкт-Петербург—Лондон, но в реальности случилось не совсем так.   
Как мы и договаривались, Илья приехал из Выборга накануне, чтобы мы могли вместе выехать в аэропорт на такси. Дорога до Пулково занимает всего полчаса, и вот уже мы выходим у новенького здания аэропорта и экономим кучу времени, регистрируясь онлайн на рейс до Ростова-на-Дону. У нас нет багажа, кроме небольшого чемодана ручной клади. Илья уверил меня, что в апреле на юге значительно теплее, чем здесь, и дополнительная теплая одежда не понадобится.   
До вылета еще полтора часа, и мы коротаем их в уютной кофейне с видом на взлетные полосы. Илья непривычно молчалив и собран. Аэропорт в Петербурге далеко не самый загруженный, и я успеваю понаблюдать за тремя посадками, прежде чем он обращается ко мне уставшим голосом:   
— Если захочешь, мы сможем задержаться на пару дней. Посмотреть город. Съездить на Азов.   
— Решим по ходу дела, ладно?   
Я начинаю сомневаться в правильности решения поехать в Ростов. Илья сам предложил, сказал, что так проще будет объяснить. Что именно объяснить? Я до сих пор не знаю. Но вижу, что он мрачнеет с каждой минутой, все глубже погружаясь в собственные мысли. Сажусь ближе и незаметно кладу руку на его колено.  
— Еще не поздно остаться, я думаю.   
— Нет, это давно нужно было сделать. — Илья опускает свою ладонь под стол и кладет поверх моей. — Спасибо, что согласился полететь.   
Оставшееся время до посадки мы проводим в тишине. Теснота кабины самолета немного настораживает, но Илья убеждает меня в том, что так и должно быть. Взлет захватывает дух, и я смотрю в иллюминатор до момента входа в облака. Три часа в небе пролетают незаметно. Мне все интересно, все нужно потрогать. Отчасти я суечусь, чтобы отвлечь Илью, и ненадолго у меня даже получается это сделать. Он ласково улыбается и объясняет мне назначения кнопок, помогает опустить кресло и щедро дарит кексик из бортового обеда.   
К сожалению, от его улыбки не остается и следа к моменту приземления.   
Как и обещал Илья, на улице тепло, в воздухе пахнет какими-то цветущими деревьями, на газонах зеленеет трава. Ростов впечатляет своими размерами, и Илья просит таксиста проехать через центр, чтобы показать мне Садовую. Я наслаждаюсь новизной обстановки и пытаюсь представить, куда же мы направляемся.   
Вскоре городская обстановка сменяется частным сектором. Цветные, обшитые сайдингом домишки чередуются с кирпичными, дворы утопают в зелени, кое-где замечаю домашних животных из разряда экзотических, то есть куриц, коз и даже коров. В итоге мы останавливаемся у трехэтажного здания, похожего на санаторий. Илья расплачивается с таксистом и выходит, пока я с ужасом читаю табличку с названием у входа.   
— Илья? — даже я слышу, как испуганно звучит голос.   
— Все хорошо. — Он обнимает меня за плечи. — Идем.   
Внутри нас встречает милая женщина в голубом костюме, она просит предъявить паспорта, затем аккуратно записывает данные в журнал и просит подождать. Мы присаживаемся на коричневую кожаную лавочку и в гробовой тишине проводим следующие десять минут.   
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Игорь. Вещи можете оставить здесь, если хотите. Мобильные телефоны нужно выключить. Все? Ну, пойдемте. Я провожу.   
Мне ничего не остается, кроме как следовать по узкому коридору к бетонной лестнице и далее на третий этаж. Из огромных окон льется солнечный свет, многочисленные двери в коридоре открыты, кое-где на лавочках сидят люди, тихонько разговаривая. Игорь останавливается у одной такой двери и указывает рукой внутрь.   
Илья проходит первым и сразу же приближается к сидящей в кресле женщине. Ей больше двадцати лет, карие глаза, светлая кожа. Темно-русые волосы кто-то заплел в тугую косу. Кто-то, потому что сама она вряд ли может. Длинные изящные пальцы неестественно изгибает судорога, шея вытянута и напряжена, будто через все ее тело проводят разряд тока.   
— Здравствуй, Аня.   
Девушка — Аня — переводит взгляд на Илью, но никак больше не реагирует на наше присутствие.   
— Ты узнаешь меня? Я Илья. Твой брат. Помнишь? Посмотри на меня, посмотри в глаза.   
Меня обдает ледяным холодом осознания. Этот его тон. Сколько раз я сам слышал эти слова? Посмотри на меня, посмотри в глаза. Я чувствую, как начинаю дрожать. Передо мной его родная сестра, младшая, если я не ошибаюсь. И она явно психически больна и находится в профильном диспансере.   
— Что она сейчас принимает? — спрашивает Илья у медбрата. Тот перечисляет какие-то препараты, называет процедуры. Илья кивает со знанием дела и снова пытается обратиться к сестре, но безрезультатно. Аня продолжает смотреть в его сторону несколько минут, а потом вдруг переводит взгляд на меня.  
Сказать, что мне становится не по себе, это ничего не сказать.   
— К ней часто приходят?   
— Да, каждые выходные приезжает отец. Реже, но тоже регулярно, навещает мама. Вы не волнуйтесь. Анне здесь очень хорошо, мы ухаживаем за всеми на должном уровне.   
Илья кивает и просит оставить нас одних.   
— Она понимает, что ты ей говоришь? — первое, что спрашиваю я.   
— Иногда. В основном она находится глубоко в своих мыслях.   
— Как?..   
— Присядь, Глеб.   
Так как оба кресла уже заняты, я сажусь на край кровати и опираюсь локтями на колени.   
— Анне двадцать три года, она младше меня на тринадцать лет. Родители всегда хотели второго ребенка, но к моменту, когда мама забеременела, они уже даже не мечтали об успехе. Риск врожденных заболеваний выше, если зачатие происходит после сорока лет. Маме было сорок четыре.   
— Она родилась такой?   
— Она родилась с задержкой психического развития, но не такой, нет. Диагноз поставили где-то в два года, после этого ничего уже не было, как прежде. Родители пробовали все возможные и невозможные методы лечения. Аня сторонилась людей, подолгу сидела без видимых движений, не могла нормально говорить или играть с игрушками. Когда стало понятно, что коррекция и терапия не помогают, начались скандалы.   
Илья глубоко вздыхает и продолжает:   
— До двадцати лет я жил с родителями. Так было проще ухаживать за Аней, плюс двое могли работать, чтобы оплачивать бесконечные счета за консультации врачей, учебные занятия и прочее. Мне пришлось ограничиться средним образованием и устроиться в автомастерскую. Я надеялся, что, когда Аня пойдет в специальную школу, смогу снять себе комнату и съехать. Это не слишком благородно, но меня жутко злило, что приходится постоянно сидеть с больной сестрой, вместо того, чтобы гулять с друзьями, пить и веселиться.   
И вот однажды меня пригласили на день рождения на дачу одного парнишки с работы. Его родители куда-то там уехали, и можно было провести все выходные за городом. Мы скинулись, купили несколько литров водки, шампанского девочкам… Родителей я поставил перед фактом и просто уехал. А когда вернулся, то застал отца пьяным, мать — ревущей на кухне. Аня как всегда сидела в комнате и не обращала ни на что внимания.   
Сейчас я понимаю, что тяжело было не только мне. Страдали мы все, но ума, чтобы осознать это, в двадцать лет мне не хватило, и когда отец поднял на меня голос, я начал отвечать. Сначала словами, затем, когда он замахнулся в мою сторону, я ударил его.   
Может, Аню испугал шум, может, что-то еще. Никто не может сказать наверняка. Но она вышла из комнаты, когда мы начали ругаться, и стояла за отцом в момент удара. Я не видел, не мог видеть. Он упал прямо на нее. Черепно-мозговая травма, госпитализация на несколько месяцев, и после ее уже с трудом можно было назвать человеком. Ане выделили место в городском диспансере, но это ужасное место. Родители продали квартиру, купили небольшой домик за городом, чтобы на оставшиеся средства платить за коммерческое учреждение. Со мной они больше не разговаривали.   
— Вы до сих пор не общаетесь?   
— Первые пару лет я пытался извиняться, но, наверное, было проще винить меня во всех бедах, чем признавать собственные ошибки. Я не осуждаю их. Даже понимаю, в каком-то смысле. Где-то через два года я переехал в Выборг со знакомым парнем. Очень скоро он перебрался в Петербург, я же остался. А еще через три года — нашел тебя, дрожащим у помойки майской ночью.   
— Илья?   
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня, но я лишь указываю в сторону Ани, которая смотрит на брата и тянет к нему хрупкие пальцы. Илья сжимает их между своих ладоней и начинает тихо плакать. Без истерик и всхлипываний, его слезы просто катятся по лицу, как видимое проявление накопленного годами груза вины.   
Вскоре мы выходим из здания диспансера и на улице молча ждем такси. Илья выглядит измученным, поэтому я настаиваю на поездке в отель. Нет ни малейшего желания гулять по городу или ужинать на людях. Я сам эмоционально потрясен. Опустошен. Что тогда говорить о его состоянии?  
После всего увиденного я хочу лишь оказаться с ним наедине и крепче обнять. Сказать, что в судьбе Анны не было его вины. Что его жизнь наказала не меньше, чем остальных членов семьи. Я беру на себя разговоры с таксистом и администратором отеля. Сам заношу вещи в номер и заказываю пару простых салатов с доставкой. После короткого душа мы ужинаем, но большая часть еды так и остается нетронутой. В постели я бережно целую его, глажу по спине, плечам, волосам.   
— Спасибо, — шепчет Илья и прикасается своим лбом к моему.   
— За что?   
— За то, что был сегодня рядом. Что не осуждаешь.   
— Мне не за что тебя осуждать. Ты полжизни провел, раскаиваясь в том, в чем даже не было твоей вины. Так случилось, трагическое стечение обстоятельств. И я не виню тебя, Илья.   
Слышу его долгий выдох, ощущаю, как расслабляются напряженные мышцы. Той ночью я не выпускаю Илью из рук, обнимаю во время сна. Перед утром мы просыпаемся и медленно занимаемся любовью. В этот раз он полностью отдается мне, позволяет вести, чем я пользуюсь в полной мере и вскоре оказываюсь сверху с его горячим членом глубоко внутри моего изнывающего от желания тела. Я двигаюсь неспешно и сквозь нежные прикосновения пытаюсь сказать все то, что не передается словами. Илья шепчет мое имя и кончает. Вскоре я следую за ним, до сих пор с трудом веря в то, что эта близость между нами реальна.   
— Я люблю тебя.   
Кто из нас произносит эту фразу первым в утренней тишине гостиничного номера, не имеет никакого значения.

***

 

— Илья?   
— Да.   
— А что это?   
— Где?   
— Да вот! Из земли торчит. Ветка какая-то?   
— Это корень.   
— Чего?   
— Дерева, конечно.   
— Этого?   
— Нет, вон того, видишь?   
— Так далеко? Это у него такие длинные корни?   
— Да.   
— А чего оно без листьев?   
— У него есть листья. Присмотрись. Вон там, среди сломанных ветвей, есть молодые побеги.   
— Вообще странно, что оно еще держится. Почему оно не падает? Такое кривое.   
— Там почва с одной стороны обвалилась, вот его и согнуло вбок. Но благодаря сильной корневой системе оно выжило.   
— Это? Это не жизнь. Оно же все черное, трухлявое. Вон, ветки все ветром поломаны и свисают в одну сторону.   
— Неважно. Зато у него внутри жизнь, и ради нее оно будет и дальше пускать корни и цепляться за остатки земли.   
— Может, мы уже устроим привал? Я устал идти.   
— Нет, еще полчаса, и будем на месте. Давай, Глеб. Живее! Ты в одиннадцать лет уже как старенький дедушка!   
— Это ты старенький! Я бы даже сказал — древний!   
—Двигай резче, а то сейчас получишь под зад удочкой.   
— Ладно-ладно, уже иду.


End file.
